A Different Life
by Gyran
Summary: Okay, I know it's been a REALLY long time, but here, FINALLY, is my revised Chapter Six.
1. Chapter One

A Different Life

Written by: Gyran

Author's Note - August 2002:

Hi everyone. I know I haven't been writing in a really long time. I just want to say I'm really sorry about that. Real Life has been beating the crap outta me. Plus I wasn't quite sure where I was going to take the story. Serious writer's block has been kicking me while I was down from the beating Real Life gave me. I've recently come across some free time, so I decided to look back at my work.

Looking at this first chapter, I was disappointed about how it flowed, so I began making adjustments. Soon I was going through the whole of this chapter and making changes to dialogue and descriptions. It pretty much turned out to be a major editing. Hopefully, it is improved from the original.

I'm planning on going through the other chapters to see if they could also use some work, which I'm sure that they do. I'm still working on ideas for the next chapter, and for the rest of the fic for that matter. Hopefully, as I go through what I have already written, I'll come up with something. Keep checking back, you never know when I might actually have something new up.

Thank you for your patience. If you have any questions or anything, feel free to email me at Author's Note:

All right everyone. This is my first attempt to write a Ranma 1/2 fanfic. I don't know how well it's going to turn out so please bear with me.

This is an alternate universe fic; I believe that is the correct term. I am not certain whether to tell you what changes I made or to just start writing and let you see what I'm coming up with. Any advice about this would be greatly appreciated. For now though I'm just going to let you, the readers see what changes I have made for yourselves.

Please send comments and advice to I'll read any responses that come in, but I'm going to ignore any flames I receive since this is my first attempt.

Now we come to the usual disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off of this story so please don't sue me. I'm but a poor student. Any characters that I make up belong to me, if you wish to use any of them, which I highly doubt anyone would, but if you do, please ask permission first and give credit their creator, namely me. Okay, here goes nothing!

"Dialogue"  
Emphasis  
Thoughts

Part One: The Saotomes Move In

Japan. Tokyo. It was evening and the sky was lit with flashes of lightning, the resounding thunder echoing throughout the area. Somewhere below the storm was a simple two-story house with white painted walls and a black slate roof where a family of three resided. Were it not for the fierce storm that was raging at the time, a heated discussion could have been heard going on.

Genma Saotome and his wife Nodoka were having the discussion, although argument would be more appropriate considering the topic. The topic, incidentally, was eavesdropping on the 'discussion' from the door to his bedroom.

Little four-year-old Ranma was old enough to understand that his parents were talking about him. What he didn't understand was the reason. He knelt down on the floor and left his room, crawling over to the balcony that overlooked the first floor of the Saotome home. As he peered over the edge he saw light streaming out from the doorway leading to the kitchen. He listened as his mother's voice became angrier.

"I said no, Genma! Ranma is much to young for you to be taking him on some ridiculous training trip!" Nodoka yelled at her husband, who shrank back from her anger.

"Now, now, Nodoka," Genma said in a calming tone, hoping his irritated wife wouldn't kill him for bringing up his idea. "Ranma is old enough to begin training. After all, he is the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. He must be properly trained if he is going to carry on the School."

"I have no problem with his being trained, Genma," Nodoka replied with a hint of steel in her voice. "However, I believe that he can be trained just as well at home as he can away from it."

"But Nodoka, dear," he went on, trying to sound reasonable. "I've been planning on taking the boy on this trip ever since he was born. It will help Ranma expand his horizons and allow him to grow as a martial artist. He will learn from me as well as others that we encounter on this journey. In doing this, I'll help Ranma grow into the best martial artist he can be."

"I see reasoning in your arguments, Genma," she said grudgingly after taking in his words. "But I still say Ranma is too young."

Genma's face fell with disappointment.

His wife looked at his expression and gave an exasperated sigh. "All right, perhaps next year, or the year after," she allowed.

"Very well, Nodoka," Genma said, his face brightening noticeably. "Until then I'll begin training Ranma here."

Ranma heard chairs scraping as his parent stood up. The light in the kitchen disappeared and footsteps could be heard. He scrambled to his feet and returned to his bedroom, shutting the door quietly. Ranma now knew why his parents were talking about him, but he still didn't understand completely. All he knew was that he was supposed to start training...whatever that was.

Later that night, when all in the Saotome home were sound asleep, an accident occurred. The thunderstorm had worsened as the night went on, the lightning becoming more violent and more frequent. It was one of these streaks of lightning that triggered the accident. A bright flash greeted the first floor of the Saotome home as the lightning bolt speared in with a thunderous boom. The house was on fire.

Ranma jolted into wakefulness upon hearing the lightning strike. He looked around in confusion as he felt the temperature of his room rise significantly. He didn't understand what was going on. All he knew was that it was getting really hot. He got out of bed and walked out his bedroom door.

Outside his bedroom, a catastrophe was raging down on the first floor. He could see furniture was ablaze and giving off tremendous amounts of heat. Ranma gave a frightened shout and ran to his parents' bedroom. He burst through the door and stumbled inside.

"Fire, Pop! House on fire!" he shouted as he entered.

"I know, boy!" Genma shouted back.

Genma and Nodoka had woken up almost immediately after the lightning had struck. It took them a moment to realize what was going on since both were heavy sleepers. For Genma it was natural, but Nodoka's heavy sleeping came from learning to block out her husband's snores. As soon as they realized what had happened, they both leaped out of bed. Then Ranma came tumbling in through the door.

Genma was moving as quickly as possible. He rushed to the bedroom door. Nodoka motioned Ranma to join her at her side as Genma decided that there was no escaping through the burning building. He closed the door to the room and grabbed a traveling pack he had prepared for his family in cases of "emergency".

"We can't get out through the house, Nodoka," he told his wife. "The fire's spread too quickly already."

Nodoka nodded and grabbed a long, silk wrapped object from beside the bed. Her other arm she put around her son.

Then the bedroom door slammed open with a burst of flame coming in afterwards. Genma quickly shouldered the pack and opened the room's only window, his wife and son right behind him. It was a good fifteen-foot drop to the ground, but he didn't hesitate as he grabbed Nodoka and Ranma before jumping out. With a light landing Genma set Nodoka down and they ran for it, Genma still holding on to his son.

Once they had reached a safe distance, the family turned around and watched. Fire trucks were now arriving on the scene, but it was too late. The house was a total loss. Genma, still carrying Ranma, put his arm around his wife as she began to weep.

"What will we do now, Genma?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm not sure," he replied, his voice heavy. "I have the 'emergency' pack here." (Emergency being anytime Genma gets into serious trouble) "There's enough money to get us a room at a hotel for a few nights, food for a few days, plus a few changes of clothes for us. After that, I don't know."

They continued to watch as the firemen put out the fire that had consumed their home. They were later questioned and then put up for the night in a nearby hotel. Ranma was silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"So what are we going to do, Genma?"

A few days later, the Saotomes still did not have any idea of where to go. Their money supply was dwindling and they had only enough for one more night at the hotel.

Genma sighed, his expression doubtful. "Well, there is only one option I can think of, but..."

"But what?" his wife demanded.

"I was thinking we could ask Soun Tendou if he could put us up."

"Soun? But his wife just..."

"I know. That is why I am reluctant to ask for his assistance. My old friend is going through a hard time right now. I do not wish to impose on him during this period. But we may have no choice, Nodoka." He looked around their hotel room. It had only one bed, a nightstand with a lamp and phone, and a bathroom. In the corner was a small table with two chairs where Nodoka and Genma sat.

"You're right Genma," Nodoka said at last. "This may be the only way."

"I don't wanna!"

Ranma sat up from the bed where he had been lying, listening to his parents' conversation.

"I don't wanna go to this Tendou! I wanna go home!"

Nodoka immediately walked over, picked up her son, and gently gave him a hug. "I'm sorry, Ranma," she said in a comforting voice, "but our home is gone now. We have to find a new one."

"NO! I WANNA GO HOME!"

"Ranma my boy," Genma began, "we don't have a home right now. My friend Soun will help us to find another one."

"But I don't wanna new one pop," Ranma said miserably. "I want our old one."

"I know, son," said Genma, hugging his wife and child. "I know."

"Perhaps you'd better call Soun now, Genma."

"Perhaps you are right, Nodoka."

He walked over to the phone to place a call.

Soun Tendou was in tears. He had just received a call from his old friend, Genma Saotome. Genma had informed him of his recent misfortune that had caused Soun's bout of weeping. Ever since his wife died a few months ago, it did not take very much to send him into tears. Now, however, his grief was for his friend, and he was only too happy to take the Saotome family into his home.

Because they were set to arrive the next day, Soun had much to prepare.

"Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!" he called out to his daughters.

Seven-year-old Kasumi, five-year-old Nabiki, and four-year-old Akane ran into the room.

"Yes father?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Yes daddy?"

"Girls," he began. "I have some important news to tell you. We are going to have some friends of mine stay here with us at the dojo."

"Who?"

"Who?"

"Who?"

Soun smiled at his little girls. "The Saotome Family. Genma Saotome is a very good friend of mine. He, his wife Nodoka, and their son Ranma will be staying with us."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

His expression became sad and tears threatened to emerge once more. "Because, girls, the Saotomes have lost their home. It caught on fire and burned down. So my friend Genma, his wife Nodoka, and their little boy, Ranma, need somewhere to live now."

"Oh."

"Oh."

"Oh."

His smile returned as his daughters eyes revealed their understanding. "So we must get one of the extra rooms ready for them to stay in, alright?"

"Okay," said all three at once.

And with that ended, the four members of the Tendou household began preparations for the arrival of their guests.

The next morning, the Saotomes arrived at the Tendou Training Hall. The three were standing in front of the large wooden gate that marked the entrance to the Hall, a sign next to it reading 'Tendou Anything Goes Martial Arts Training Hall'.

Ranma stared at the entrance, his expression unsure.

"This is where we're going to live now? It doesn't look very nice."

"Just wait, Ranma," Genma told him, his voice slightly reprimanding. "We're still outside. Once we see the inside of the Training Hall, I'm sure you'll change your mind. We'll even be able to start your training in a real dojo."

"Don't worry, Ranma," Nodoka said calmly. "It will all work out." She gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll even have some other children to play with."

"I will?" he asked eagerly. "Who?"

"Mr. Tendou has three daughters, Ranma," answered his father. "Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. Akane is your age I believe."

Ranma's face immediately scrunched up with disgust. "Ugh! Girls? You want me to play with girls?"

"And what's wrong with girls, Ranma?" his mother asked him with a stern look.

"Aw, Mom. Girls are...you know...girls. They're so...umm...well..." He faltered as his mother's eyes narrowed. "Uh, nothin' I guess."

His father chuckled. "Don't worry my boy. I'm sure you and the girls are going to get along just fine."

"If you say so, pop," He said with a sigh.

Genma turned back to the gate and pushed it open. He entered the Training hall with Nodoka and Ranma following right behind him.

Ranma gasped as he took in the site of his new home. It was beautiful. There was green grass to play on and a koi pond to splash around in. But the best part was the beyond the pond. The house was larger than his old one had been. Instead of just one building, this one had two connected to each other by a covered walkway.

Ranma stared in wonder.

"Wow!" was all he could say. He just couldn't believe his eyes. This place was a lot nicer than his old home. Maybe, he thought, maybe this place ain't gonna be so bad after all.

"Told you so, my boy," Genma said with a smirk. Then, shouting at the top of his lungs, he announced their arrival.

"Tendou! We're here!"

"Genma!" Nodoka exclaimed, shock clearly evident in her voice. "You don't just shout out that we're here!"

"Ah, don't worry, Nodoka," Genma told her, waving her protest aside. "Soun wouldn't have me greet him any other way."

"Saotome!" came a cry from the house. "My friend!"

The Saotomes turned towards the house to see a man wearing a brown gi emerging. Behind him walked three little girls.

Ranma, still not sure what to make of these people he was going to be staying with, felt quite nervous about meeting them and scrambled to hide behind his parents.

As the man and the girls approached, Ranma poked his head around his father's legs to get a better look at the people he was going to be living with. He saw a girl who was a few years older than him. She had brown hair that went a bit past her shoulders and kind brown eyes. She was wearing a simple white dress and had a kind smile.

The next girl looked to be only a little older than he was. Her brown hair came to just above her neck and her brown eyes had a mischievous look in them. Dressed in a t-shirt and overalls, she studied Ranma intently.

But it wasn't these two that he really focused on. The third girl stood out among her sisters because her hair, instead of brown like her sisters, was black. It was cropped short and made her look almost boyish. The green baseball cap she had on helped that impression along, as well as the t-shirt and jeans. Her eyes, brown like her sisters, were welcoming and friendly.

Ranma realized that he was staring at them. He quickly ducked back behind his parents.

"Ah, Tendou," Genma said, giving the other a backslapping bear-hug. "It is good to see you again, my old friend."

"It has been quite some time, Saotome," Soun replied. He turned to look at Nodoka.

"And you, Nodoka, are as lovely as ever," he told her as he gave her a welcome hug.

"Why thank you, Soun," she said. "I'm glad to see you once again as well."

"Now, where is your son?" Mr. Tendou asked, clapping his hands in anticipation. "Where's Ranma?"

"Ranma?" Genma looked behind him and found Ranma still attempting to hide. "Come now my boy. Say hello to Mr. Tendou."

Ranma slowly peeked his head around his father again. He looked up to see Mr. Tendou looking down at him. He had a kind face, brown eyes, and a smile beneath a brown mustache.

Ranma gave a hesitant smile in return. "Hello Mr. Tendou."

"It's nice to meet you at last, Ranma. I hope you like staying here."

"I hope I like it here too, Mr. Tendou. Umm...so far it looks nice." Still peeking around his father, he gave the area another look. "It's an awfully big home."

Mr. Tendou chuckled. "Yes, it is rather, isn't it? Now Ranma, these three girls are my daughters."

Ducking back behind his father again, Ranma slowly peeked his eyes around.

Mr. Tendou was smiling at him again. "Come on now, Ranma. It's all right. They won't bite."

Ranma slowly stepped out in front of Mr. Tendou as he presented his daughters to him.

"This here is Kasumi." The oldest girl stepped forward, a smile still on her face

"Hello Ranma," she greeted him kindly.

Ranma gave her a nervous smile and a little wave hello. The next daughter stepped forward as Mr. Tendou said, "and this one is Nabiki."

"Hi Ranma," said Nabiki with a smirk on her young face.

He ducked his head and replied, "H-h-hi."

"And this last one is Akane."

Akane stepped forward slowly, a bit unsure about the boy in front of her. She stood in front of Ranma, waiting for him to look at her. After a while, when he had made no move to raise his head, she began to get angry. "Hey! Are you gonna look at me or not?"

Startled Ranma raised his head to look at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were flashing with anger and she looked like she was about to hit him. He quickly looked down again.

Kasumi looked at bit shocked at Akane's words while Nabiki snickered. Mr. Tendou kneeled down behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now, now, Akane," Mr. Tendou chided his daughter. "Ranma is just a little shy, and he needs some time to adjust. So don't get angry at him, alright?"

"Okay daddy," she said. Turning back to Ranma, she said "Hi, I'm Akane."

Ranma raised his head, confused at the change in her voice. He was slightly startled to fine her smiling at him. He returned her smile, a bit unsure.

"I'm Ranma," he said.

Her smile grew wider at his words. "You wanna be friends?"

Ranma was even more confused. A second ago this girl was yelling at him. Now she wanted to be friends. He scratched his head and mumbled, "Uh...sure?"

"Okay girls," Mr. Tendou spoke up once more. "These two here are Ranma's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome."

The three girls looked up at Ranma's parents. "Hello! Nice to meet you," the three of them greeted.

A thoughtful look on his face, Soun made a waving gesture with his hands and said, "Why don't you girls show Ranma around while I talk to the Saotomes?"

"Yes father."

"Yes daddy."

"Yes daddy."

"Go along with them now, Ranma," his mother told him, brushing hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll see you in a little bit."

She waved him along to follow the Tendou girls.

"Uh...okay mom."

And with that, Ranma followed the girls as they began showed him around the Tendou Training Hall. He looked back once to see his parents in deep discussion with Mr. Tendou. He sighed and continued walking around his new home.

Well that's the end of the first part. Not much really happened here I suppose. I just wanted to get everything set up. Once again let me know what you think, but no flames. If I get any, I'll ignore them 'cause I'm merely a beginner when it comes to writing Ranma fanfiction. But any advice would help. E-mail Thanks again. 


	2. Chapter Two

A Different Life

Written by: Gyran

Author's Note 12/06/2002:

Okay, I know that I said I was back to writing, but a whole bunch of crap came up and I ended up getting busy with preparing for school. I just started attending a new one this fall, which is costing me a lot. Hopefully it will be worth it. I managed to find some time this last weekend to get some more writing done, and so here is the revised second part of A Different Life.

Now we come to the usual disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off of this story so please don't sue me. I'm but a poor student. Any characters that I make up belong to me, if you wish to use any of them, which I highly doubt anyone would, but if you do, please ask permission first and give credit to their creator, namely me. On with the show!

"Dialogue"  
Emphasis  
Thoughts

Part Two: Adjustments

Ranma couldn't sleep.

It was not just because of his father's snoring, which would keep most people up anyway, but it was also the fact that he was trying to sleep in a new home for the very first time. He lay in the futon that was set up for him, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the snoring of his father.

So what do I do now? he asked himself. He tossed and turned for a bit, trying to get used to his surroundings so that he could fall asleep.

After a while he sat up. Maybe I can sleep downstairs, he mused, thinking back to his tour of the house. There was a sofa in the living room that I can use.

Making a decision Ranma got up and grabbed his blanket and pillow. Slowly, he crept out the bedroom door and slipped out of the room. He went down the hallway, then down the stairs and into the living room. He spied the sofa immediately. He walked around to the front of it and was prepared to climb on top when he suddenly stopped.

The sofa was already occupied by someone.

Akane Tendou lay sound asleep upon Ranma's intended bed. Startled to see her out in the living room instead of her own bedroom, he just stared at the sleeping girl. Recovering from his initial shock, he slowly walked towards her with a curious look on his face.

Ranma never really hung around girls before. Actually, in his four years of life, he hadn't been around many people at all. Sure, when his mother took him out to play at the park he would play with the boys. But he never played with them for very long. In fact, the group of boys he played with always seemed to keep changing, so he never developed any real friendships.

He never attempted to even talk with the girls. All the boys told him, no matter which group he was in at the time, that girls don't play with boys. So Ranma was very curious about Akane Tendou.

He thought back to the tour of the Tendou home. The girls pointed out the different rooms to him. They took him through the living room and the kitchen. They showed him where the bathroom was, and then the different bedrooms. They finished the tour with the dojo, which Ranma thought was really neat.

He didn't really say so, though. In fact, throughout the entire tour he hardly said anything at all. He just nodded or shook his head at their questions. Or sometimes he'd actually say the words 'yes' or 'no'.

The only other words he spoke was at the end of the tour. Kasumi had turned to him and asked him, "What do you think?"

"It's nice," he had replied.

So Ranma did not really get to know any of the girls at that time. He wanted to though. He really did want to be friends. Unfortunately he lacked experience in making real friends. Then there was the problem of having next to no experience with girls.

He walked closer to the sofa and approached the sleeping Akane. He tried to think of something he could say to her, but he wasn't sure what. Besides, he wasn't sure he should wake her up. She might get mad at him like she had when they were first introduced.

In the end, Ranma decided to let her sleep. With the sofa being more than big enough for the two four-year-olds, he was able to set himself up on the opposite end. He placed his pillow down, lay back on the arm of the sofa, and pulled his blanket over him. He shut his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

It wasn't working.

He tossed and turned for a bit trying as hard as he could to get to sleep, but it was no use. He sat up and leaned up against the sofa's arm and stared at the girl sleeping on the other end.

How does she do it? thought the disgruntled boy. I've been trying, but I can't get to sleep. Maybe it's the sofa He punched the cushion he was laying on, but he couldn't see anything wrong with it.

He looked back at Akane. Well, she doesn't seem to have a problem with it. I wonder why she's even down here. I remember she has her own room. I saw the door when they showed me the house.

He drew his knees up to his chin and continued to watch the sleeping girl. He began to get chilly so he drew his blanket around himself and continued his staring. He concentrated on looking at every one of Akane's features. Her short, black hair. Her eyelids twitching as she dreamed. Her mouth, slightly open as she breathed in and out. Soon, Ranma found his eyelids becoming heavy and he had to fight to keep them open.

Eventually they shut and he fell asleep, head on his knees and his arms clutching his blanket around himself.

Akane automatically awoke an hour before dawn. She had been sleeping in the living room for quite a while now that she could wake up with enough time to return to her room before anyone else woke up. She yawned and stretched out her arms. She grabbed her pillow and blanket and was about to head upstairs when she noticed that she had company.

Startled she stared at Ranma sleeping across from her.

What's he doing down here? she wondered.

She continued to stare at him not certain about what she should do. She decided to nudge him a bit with her foot. Ranma gave a little twitch and kept on sleeping.

Boy, he's really deep into his sleeping. Akane giggled as Ranma began to snore softly. I wonder if I should wake him up.

Before she could ponder the dilemma any further, Akane's decision was made for her as Ranma snorted a bit and woke up. He rubbed his eyes to clear them and found himself staring into another pair of eyes.

Akane was giggling again. "Good morning," she whispered to him.

"Uh...g-g-good m-m-morning." Ranma was flustered. What am I supposed to say? he thought frantically. "Umm...did you...uh...sleep okay?"

Akane nodded. "How about you?"

Well, that one turned out ok, he congratulated himself.

"I c-couldn't sleep in the b-bedroom," he said to Akane. "My pop's snoring is pretty loud. I guess I wasn't used to s-s-sleeping there either."

"Oh." Akane felt sorry for Ranma. He had to get used to a new home after losing his old one.

But at least he still has his mother! she thought in a sudden flash of anger. He still has his! Akane's anger began to overwhelm her. She still hadn't gotten over the death of her mother, so she lashed out at the nearest target...Ranma.

"Well at least you have your mother!" Akane whispered harshly her eyes flashing with rage.

Ranma was taken aback. Oh no! She's mad! I said something wrong! He didn't know what to say now. All he could manage was a brief stutter.

"I-I-I..." He saw Akane's eyes narrow and he panicked. "I'm sorry! I d-  
didn't know!" He scooted back against the sofa arm trying to keep distance between him and Akane.

Akane, meanwhile, was trying to get her anger under control. Why am I angry? she asked herself. It isn't his fault. She looked back to Ranma who was crammed against the sofa's arm, knees to his chest and his head bent down. He was visibly shaking.

I...What am I doing? I shouldn't be crying. Ranma was trying hard to get back in control. I gotta stop crying. What would pops say? Boys don't cry!

But it was to no avail because the tears started pouring forth. He cried the tears he had been holding back since the moment after his home had been reduced to cinders.

Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up.

Akane was there in front of him, her own tears streaming down uncontrolled. "I'm sorry," she said. Ranma was speechless for a moment. Then he clung to her in a hug even as she hugged him back, both of them in tears. After a few moments they separated and continued to look at each other.

Ranma gave a watery chuckle. "Sorry about th-that. I just miss my home a lot."

Akane wiped her eyes and gave him an understanding smile. "Yeah, I guess that would make me cry too." She looked down as she twisted her hands around each other. "I'm sorry I got mad at you," she apologized again. "It's just that I miss my mother." Her face grew sad once more.

"It's okay," he said to her.

He looked around uncomfortably. "I guess we should get back to our r-  
rooms now."

"Yeah," she said in agreement. "Before anyone wakes up and catches us."

Together, the two four-year-olds gathered their things and began climbing the stairs.

Talk to her! Ranma told himself.

"So...uh..." he began. "Umm...how come you s-sleep downstairs instead of in your room." He had been curious as to why Akane sleeping in the living room and it sounded like a good question.

"Oh," Akane said, her voice trying not to become too sad. "Ever since my mother died I've taken to sleeping down there," she told him. "That's the room she and I would play in. I guess I just sleep there so I don't forget her."

"Oh..." Great. Maybe I shouldn't talk to her. Now she's sad again.

The two continued walking down the hall in silence. They came to the room Ranma was supposed to be sharing with his parents. Stopping in front of it, they looked at each other.

"Well...uh...I guess this is where I go." He said, pointing at the door.

He didn't really want to go in, though. He just knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep in there. But I have to, he thought miserably. I can't go back to the living room. Mom and Pop wouldn't like it.

"Umm..." he said, ducking his head. "I guess I'll see you l-later."

"Yeah." Akane gave Ranma a smile and started walking to her room. When she got there she was about to go in when she noticed he was still in the hall. He was standing in front of the bedroom door, just staring at it. She sighed and walked back to him.

"Hey, Ranma?"

Startled, Ranma looked to see Akane was back. "Umm...what is it A-Akane?"

Her head tilted slightly to one side. "Do you wanna stay in my room? My bed is big enough for the both of us."

He looked even more startled. "Are you s-sure, Akane?"

"Yeah, why not? C'mon."

So the two of them went over to Akane's room. Ranma noticed a little wooden duck on the door as they entered. It had writing on it that he figured was Akane's name. Inside the room there was her bed that had a few stuffed animals. There was a small desk in the corner that had some pieces of paper and crayons scattered on it. In front of the desk was a window looking out into the yard.

"So...uh...what do you think?" Akane asked nervously. She was hoping he would like her room.

"It's great. It's a lot better than my room. Umm..." His face fell. "I mean my o-old room."

She looked at him with a sad expression. "C'mon," she said finally. "Let's get some sleep before they come to wake us tomorrow."

"Yeah."

So the two of them climbed into the bed and went back to sleep.

"RANMA!"

Ranma and Akane were jolted awake. Bleary eyed they looked around wondering what woke them.

"RANMA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"That's my pop." Ranma mumbled, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"What's he yelling for you about?" Akane asked, also trying to wake up.

"I dunno." His face was scrunched with confusion. "Think we should g-go check?"

"I guess so."

So the two climbed out of bed and walked out the bedroom, making their way downstairs.

Earlier that morning, Genma and Nodoka awoke to find that their son was gone. They ransacked the room trying to see if he was hiding somewhere in there.

He wasn't.

They woke Soun and looked around downstairs in the kitchen and living room. He wasn't found there either. Soon they began to panic, calling out Ranma's name, fearing the worst had happened.

Maybe he was hurt. Maybe he ran away. Maybe he was kidnapped by some secret cult to be raised as a secret weapon so that their organization could take over the world! ...well, maybe not that, but they were still worried.

Ranma and Akane reached the first floor of the Tendou home and found Kasumi and Nabiki had beaten them there.

"What's going on?" Akane asked her sisters.

"We don't know, we just got here." Nabiki was looking outside at the yard. "We just woke up and heard Dad and the Saotomes yelling for Ranma."

The three Tendou girls all turned to look at Ranma who merely scratched his head and shrugged. He decided to go and ask what the fuss was about. He walked out onto the deck and found his parents and Mr. Tendou searching around the yard calling out Ranma's name.

"Uh...Mom? Pop? What's goin' o..." he began, but never finished. All of a sudden he was tackled by his two parents and nearly hugged to death.

"Ranma! Where were you? We were so worried!" His mother was practically in tears.

"Yes, boy! Where did you go?" Genma's tone was a mixture of anger and relief. "We've spent most of the morning looking for you! Well? Let's have it! Where were you?"

"Uh...well I was just...umm...in Akane's room and..."

"Akane's room!" His parents looked shocked. "What were you doing in there?"

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep last night and so I went out of the room and..."

"And he found me in the bathroom!" Akane almost shouted, jumping into the conversation in a rush. "Yeah, he found me in the bathroom and he told me he couldn't sleep. I told him he could stay in my room if he wanted."

"Err...yeah." Ranma was, for some reason, getting the idea that Akane didn't want anyone to know where she had been sleeping at night. "So I said okay and we shared her bed."

Soun had heard the whole story and was looking as bewildered as the Saotomes.

"Well then, son," he said, placing his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "Were you able to sleep well in Akane's room?"

"Yes Mr. Tendou. I didn't have any trouble getting to sleep in there."

"Alright then," Mr. Tendou said with a nod. "I guess you and Akane can share her room for now." He looked at his youngest daughter. "Is that alright with you, Akane?"

"Sure dad! I don't mind." Akane thought it'd be neat to share her room with someone else.

"Saotome, Nodoka, is it all right with you two?"

Nodoka looked hesitant but Genma acknowledged that it would be fine.

"So, how does that sound to you, Ranma?"

Ranma was elated. Not only would he be able to get some sleep, he would be able to spend more time with his new friend. "It sounds great Mr. Tendou!"

"Then it's settled. For now, you and Akane will share a room." Mr. Tendou realized what time it was. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get Kasumi and Nabiki ready for school and make their lunches."

"Oh please, let me make their lunches, Soun," Nodoka almost begged, looking eager to help out.

"Very well, Nodoka," he told her with a grateful smile. "I'll get the girls ready and you can make the lunches. I'm sure the girls will like your cooking better than my own."

"Good. Genma, come and help me in the kitchen."

"But Nodoka, I was just about to..."

"Yes, I know what you were about to do, and it isn't going to keep you from helping me. Understand?"

"Yes dear."

With that, Genma followed Nodoka to the kitchen while Soun took Kasumi and Nabiki upstairs to prepare for school. Ranma and Akane were left on the deck.

"I guess we're staying together now," Akane said to Ranma with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess s-so," he said with a smile back. "So uh..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "How come you d-didn't want anyone to know you're s-  
sleeping downstairs?"

Akane slumped a little and sat down on the deck. He sat down next to her as she answered. "I don't want them to know because I don't want them to stop me from doing it. I'm afraid if they make me stop, I'm gonna forget all about my mother." She began to sniffle a bit. "You're not gonna tell are you?"

He put his arm around her shoulders. "I won't tell anybody A-Akane, if that's what you want."

She looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Ranma."

He smiled back. "No problem, Akane."

Later on that day Genma and Soun were in deep discussion. They were sitting in a corner, quietly making plans that may or may not make some people very happy.

"It's perfect, Tendou!" Genma told his friend excitedly. "Ranma and Akane are getting along so very well!"

"I agree, Saotome!" he replied, looking just as giddy. "By engaging them to each other, Ranma and Akane will unite our two schools! The Anything Goes School of Martial Arts will continue even stronger with those two as our heirs!"

"You two had better not do anything rash," a stern voice interjected.

The two men flinched and looked up to find Nodoka glaring down at them.

"Now Nodoka dear..."

"Don't start, Genma!"

"Yes dear."

"I will not have you two engaging those little ones until they are ready to make their own decision about it. Do I make myself clear?" Her eyes narrowed, daring them to argue with her.

Genma recognized the look, but risked it anyway. "But Nodoka, have you seen Ranma? Look at him!"

He pointed out to the yard where Ranma and Akane were chasing each other around, laughing all the while.

"See? I have never seen Ranma so happy with anyone. Even with those boys he would play with in the park. Have you?"

Nodoka watched her son. Very soon tears began welling up in her eyes. Her husband was right, amazingly enough. Her son was happier than she had ever seen him. She had never seen him like that before.

"Very well," she said, turning back to the two men. "I will approve of the engagement when you have explained it to Ranma and Akane. Once you've done that, the two of them have to agree to it. If they do not, then their decision is final and there will be no more talk of engagement."

"Yes dear."

"Yes Nodoka."

The two men watched her as she left wondering how they were ever going to explain to their children.

That afternoon, Genma and Soun took Ranma and Akane into the living room and sat them down on the sofa. Nodoka was watching close by, which made the two men rather nervous.

"You wanted to talk to us Mr. Tendou?"

"Yes we did Ranma, Akane."

"Why?" Akane wanted to go out and play some more with Ranma before it got too dark.

"Err, because we wanted to ask you something, something very important."

"C'mon pop, hurry up. We wanna go play."

Genma sighed. "Very well Ranma, my boy. We wanted to know how you and Akane would feel about being engaged."

"Engaged?" Akane and Ranma looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "What d'ya mean engaged, dad?"

"Akane, to be engaged to each other means that one day you two will be married."

"Married? What's that?" Ranma had never heard the term before.

"Just like your mother and me, Ranma."

Ranma was still confused. "You mean me and Akane have to argue all the time?"

Soun choked back a laugh as Nodoka and Genma glared at him.

"No Ranma." Mr. Tendou began to explain. "Being married means that you two will uh..." he just wasn't sure how to explain. "Well, it means that you two will share your lives with each other."

Akane and Ranma looked at each other again. They didn't seem to find anything wrong with that. "I guess that's okay. Is that okay with you, Ranma?"

"I guess so. We can get not engaged later, right?"

"Yeah, we can do that, right dad?"

"Of course you can, dears," Nodoka answered before the two men could.

"Okay. I guess we're engaged now Akane."

"Okay. Can we go play now?"

"Go right ahead, dears."

Akane and Ranma ran out the door and continued playing while the three adults watched them. Ranma and Akane began to run around again, having fun and laughing together.

Days passed in a flash. Ranma began his martial arts training with his father while Akane began her training with her own father. Genma and Soun taught both of them the basics of how to stand and how to fall. Then they moved on to basic defense and attacks. However, after a while, Genma began teaching Ranma how to leap into the air and then moved on to how to attack while airborne. Soun, on the other hand, began to teach Akane how to focus her strength into powerful attacks.

In-between training Akane and Ranma would spend time with each other. Kasumi and Nabiki joined them after they returned home from school. Ranma and Akane listened as the two older children told stories about their day. Nabiki would always have the funniest ones about her classmate who would bring his wooden sword to school to try and impress everybody. Unfortunately the boy would always end up hitting himself in the head. Then Nabiki would begin complaining about how she was always the one who had to take him to the Nurse's Office.

The days flashed by again and soon Akane and Ranma were about to begin their first day at school.

They were going to be attending the same school as Kasumi and Nabiki. So, after Akane and Ranma returned to their room early in the morning, they were unable to go back to sleep. They sat up and looked over all the new stuff they had received from their parents. There were backpacks, pencils, paper, and a couple of binders for them. There were their school uniforms, which Ranma disliked from the start. Soon the sun was coming up and the two of them started getting ready, both looking forward to start the day. When Nodoka came to wake them up they were both set and ready to go.

"You know you don't leave for another couple of hours don't you?" Nodoka asked with an amused expression.

"We know, Auntie," Akane replied. "But we were too excited to sleep any longer."

"When's breakfast mom?" Ranma was a heavy eater for a five-year-old boy.

"It's almost ready Ranma. I was expecting you two to need time to get ready. I'll go and finish it right now while you two gather your things together, alright?"

"Yes mom."

Nodoka left the room, woke up Nabiki and Kasumi, and then returned to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Ranma and Akane gathered their things and crammed them into their backpacks. Then they hoisted them onto their shoulders and went downstairs. They ate their breakfast that was laid out for them. After a while Nabiki and Kasumi joined them and began eating as well. After they were done, Nodoka brought out their lunches.

"Alright, here you go. Ranma this one is yours."

She handed Ranma a larger package than the others. He blushed at how much bigger it was and muttered a thank you.

"Are you all finished? Then you'd best be off." Nodoka was rushing them off on their way.

"Good-bye kids! Have fun!" Soun was in tears as he waved to his departing children and Ranma.

"Good luck Ranma! Don't disappoint me boy!" Genma was his usual self as well.

Ranma and Akane looked back and waved goodbye to their parents. Then they followed Kasumi and Nabiki to school.

Akane stomped into the house that afternoon. She had an angry expression on her face and tears in her eyes. Ranma came running in after her.

"Akane! Wait!"

"No! I'm not talking to you, Ranma! Leave me alone!"

"But Akane..."

He didn't get farther than that as she slammed their bedroom door on him. He slumped and walked back downstairs to the stares of the parents.

"What did you do, Ranma?" Nodoka did not look very happy.

"What did you do to my little girl, Ranma?" Soun was in tears.

"What happened boy?" Genma had a stern expression on his face.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ranma began to explain what had happened.

The school day had gone great. Ranma and Akane were having a good time, but the best part of the day was PE. Ranma and Akane were clearly the best in the class when it came to athletics. However, the third best in the class did not like being third best, especially behind a girl. He did not mind losing to Ranma; Ranma was a boy. But to lose to Akane was something he could not take. At the end of the day, the boy decided to make his feelings known, and deal with Akane Tendou.

"You there! Akane Tendou!"

Akane turned around from where she was walking with Ranma and her sisters. She and Ranma were excited to tell their parents about their first day at school and wanted to get home fast.

"Yes? I'm Akane." She looked at the boy who had called out her name. He had black hair and black eyes and was dressed in a school uniform. She recognized him as the boy who came in behind her and Ranma after running a lap for PE. "Oh! I remember you. You were the boy who came after Ranma and me in PE. You were really good, you know?"

"Shut up!"

Akane was taken aback. "What? What did I..."

"I said shut up! You made a fool out of me today, Akane Tendou! I won't be beaten by a girl, you hear me? I, Hiro Tanaka, am gonna teach you a lesson right now!" And with those words, Hiro charged Akane.

Akane immediately took a defensive stance. Hiro was a bit bigger than she was, but she was confident she could take him. He was almost upon her, his fist held back in preparation for a punch. She was ready to block when someone stepped in front of her.

It was Ranma. He stood calmly as Hiro threw his punch. Ranma deftly blocked and countered with a punch of his own. Hiro went down immediately, his left eye was already beginning to swell up. Ranma smirked down upon the boy who sat up groggily. "Never mess with Akane. You got that, Hiro? You do and you have to deal with me." Ranma turned back to Akane with a grin on his face.

His grin faded as he saw the look on Akane's face. She was angry, very angry. "Ranma! How could you do that to me?"

"What?" Ranma was confused. All he did was defend her from that Hiro goon.

"He was mine! I could have taken him easy! Why did you have to get in the way?"

"Akane! He's bigger than you are! I didn't want you getting hurt!"

"He's bigger than you too, Ranma! Why did you...how could you...?" Akane could not find the words as tears started to form in her eyes. With no warning, she turned and started running towards home.

"Akane! Akane come back!" Ranma ran after her.

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other and started after them at a slower pace. They didn't want to be there when Ranma had to explain to the adults.

"Then we got home and she ran upstairs. That's it."

The three parents looked at each other, none of them knowing what to say. Finally, Soun looked at Ranma and asked, "So you defended my daughter from this Hiro boy, Ranma?"

Ranma nodded.

"And why did you do that, Ranma?"

"Well, Mr. Tendou," Ranma gulped a little as Soun stared at him. "I just didn't want her to get hurt."

"Oh happy, happy day!" Soun had fresh tears coursing from his eyes. "Ranma cares so much for my baby girl!" Ranma was crushed as Mr. Tendou gave him a fierce hug. His parents were smiling at him.

"But Ranma." His father spoke to him with a serious look. "You shouldn't have gotten in Akane's way. She's been training like you have. She would have been able to take care of herself."

"I guess so," said Ranma who was scuffing his shoe on the floor. "But I couldn't help it. Hiro looked like he was going to kill her!"

"Even so, Ranma, try to let her fight her own battles from now on, okay?"

"Okay pop."

That night Ranma asked if it was okay if he slept in the living room for the evening. He explained that he didn't want to upset Akane more by being around her when she was still angry. Mr. Tendou and his parents agreed. So Ranma sat on the couch waiting for Akane to come down like she always did.

When she did enter the living room she still had an angry look on her face. Ranma attempted a half smile and waved at her. She ignored him and set up on the other side of the sofa. Ranma winced at how she was treating him.

"A-Akane."

She ignored him.

"Akane. I'm sorry."

Akane turned to look at him. He had one of the saddest expressions on his face that she had ever seen. She looked away and sighed. She couldn't stay angry with him. It was difficult trying to ignore him during dinner, and she had missed spending time with him even though they were only apart for a few hours. She looked back at him and smiled.

Ranma couldn't believe it. She was smiling at him. He began to smile back and was unaware when her pillow hit him square in the face. He pulled the pillow away and glared at her as she giggled. Then she scooted over to his side and gave him a hug, which he returned. Then she bopped him on the head.

"Don't do that to me again."

Ranma looked uncomfortable. "I'll try not to Akane, b-but I want you to know that I'm g-g-going to protect you no matter w-what."

Akane looked a little miffed, but at the same time, flattered. It was nice to know that he cared so much about her. She cared about him too.

"Alright, Ranma."

The two of them hugged each other again and went to sleep.

The next day, in the afternoon, Akane came stomping into the house, angry...again.

"He did it again!" And she ran upstairs as Ranma walked in with a dejected look on his face.

The adults were looking at him...again.

"I couldn't help it!"

The days flashed by once more. Akane would stomp home everyday, angry with Ranma while he walked in looking depressed. The days turned into months and soon Genma was watching Ranma's skill carefully. He was approaching a decision he had been considering for some time now. Ranma was ready, he felt. So he decided to have a talk with his wife.

"Nodoka, it is time."

"Time for what, Genma?" She was deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"You know what for, dear. It has been a year. Ranma's skill is growing. He needs to go on this journey to grow even better, even faster."

Nodoka sighed. She had known this was coming. She saw it growing in her husband for weeks now. Every time she saw him watching Ranma, she could see the eager gleam in his eyes. She had told him a year or two. Apparently he was too eager to wait one more year. She had to admit, though, Ranma's skill was growing. He was going to need to go out in the world to become even better. Reluctantly, she nodded.

"But you are going to be the one who has to tell him."

Genma winced a little, but then he, too, nodded.

"NO! I won't go!"

Ranma wasn't taking the news well at all.

"Now you listen here, boy, this trip will be good for you. Going on this journey will make you the best martial artist you can possibly be. Don't you want to be a great martial artist?"

Ranma considered his father's words. He knew he was good for his age, but from what his father said, he could be even better. Did he want to be a great martial artist? He liked it well enough, and he felt great when he practiced. Maybe he should consider going.

"How long is this going to last, pop?"

"I...I don't know Ranma. Probably years. It will take as long as it takes."

Ranma was definitely having doubts now. He didn't want to be gone a long time. Although, now that he thought about it, he hadn't been getting along with Akane lately. He remembered her words from the other day.

"Don't talk to me Ranma! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Maybe this trip would make Akane happy. He would be gone long enough to leave her alone.

"Alright pop, I'll go. When do we leave?"

"That's the spirit, my boy! We'll leave this weekend. We need to inform your school that you'll be gone for a while. We also need to get some things together. So this Saturday, boy, you and I are going on a journey that will change your life forever!"

Akane was furious. Day after day Ranma kept fighting her battles for her and it was pissing her off. Why can't he just let me fight for myself? Why does he always have to be in the way? Akane, sitting on her and Ranma's bed, stared at the wall, trying to understand. I know he worries about me, but he shouldn't have to fight for me every single day! Feeling the frustration building Akane lay down and thought some more. Sometimes I wish that he wasn't around. Then when I think about what it would be like without him I... She couldn't even finish the thought. It was too painful to think about. But a few days later, she didn't have to think about it anymore.

"What do you mean he's leaving?"

Soun had gathered his daughters to tell them the news about Ranma leaving with his father. Akane was not taking it well.

"Now Akane, Ranma's father decided that Ranma needed to go on this trip to improve his martial arts abilities. Ranma was reluctant to go, but decided in the end that his father knew what was best."

"But, he can't go! He just can't! What am I going to do without him?" Akane was frantic and she wondered why she had this ache in her chest.

Kasumi and Nabiki watched in silence not knowing what to say. They would miss Ranma a great deal, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Akane thought about what she had said to Ranma the other day; how she told him to leave her alone. Now she was getting what she had asked for. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to her room and collapsed on the bed crying with guilt.

Saturday. Early in the morning. Ranma and his father were almost ready. Their things were packed and they were dressed for the road. The only thing left to do was the goodbyes. Ranma knew they weren't going to be pretty. He and his father walked out to the path that led out of the Tendou Training Hall. Standing at the gate were his mother, Mr. Tendou, Kasumi, and Nabiki. Akane was nowhere in sight. He felt a stab in his chest that puzzled him.

What did I expect? he asked himself. She wanted me to leave her alone after all.

He went up to Kasumi and Nabiki first. They both gave him a hug goodbye.

"Bye Ranma. We'll miss you."

"I'll miss you guys too, Kasumi."

"See ya Ranma."

"See ya Nabiki."

Then Ranma moved on to Mr. Tendou.

"Well then Ranma, I expect that you'll be a fine martial artist when you return." Mr. Tendou's eyes were, naturally, weeping. Ranma realized he was going to miss seeing those tears.

"I hope so Mr. Tendou." He gave Mr. Tendou a hug and moved on to his mother.

Ranma didn't know what to say. His mother was one of the most important people in his life. She had always been there for him as long as he could remember. How was he going to get by without her?

"Well, my son, I have been dreading this day for such a long time now." There were tears in Nodoka's eyes as she gazed at her son. "I will miss you so much!" She grabbed her son and gave him a fierce hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You take care of yourself, you hear me?" Ranma nodded. Nodoka then turned her attention to her husband. "You'd better take care of our son, Genma."

"I will, Nodoka."

"And...take care of yourself as well?"

Genma smiled and embraced his wife. "I always do." He gave her a kiss goodbye and then turned to Ranma. "Well, boy? Are you ready to go?"

Ranma was staring back at the house, hoping for one last goodbye, but there was no sign of it coming out. He sighed, turned to his father, and nodded. Genma pushed open the gate and began walking. Ranma hugged his mother one last time and turned to follow his father out.

"WAIT! RANMA! WAIT!"

Ranma spun around and felt his heart leap as he saw Akane running out of the house. He dropped his pack and met her halfway. Akane stood facing him, eyes glistening.

"I...I'm gonna miss you, Ranma."

"I...I'll m-miss you too, Akane."

"Will you write me?"

"Every chance I g-get. I'll n-need my pop to h-help me, but I'll write to you."

"Good. I don't want you forgetting about me." Akane gave him a teary smile.

"I'll never forget about you, Akane." Then he gave her a hug, which she returned. When he pulled away she held his right cheek and gave him a kiss on his left one. Then she took his hand and pressed something into it.

"Goodbye, Ranma."

Ranma, eyes wide with astonishment could only say, "Goodbye Akane."

Then he turned back towards the gate where he saw everyone there was now crying. He picked up his pack, shouldered it and joined his father outside the gate. He turned back one last time and waved to everyone who waved back. He turned towards the road he and his father were taking and began walking the first steps of his journey.

Every-so-often his left hand would move up to touch his cheek as he stared at the lock of black hair, tied with a yellow ribbon, in his right.

End Part Two:

Well, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I really hope it was better than the first chapter. Once again, please send questions and comments to No flames please 'cause I won't pay them any attention. Thanks.

Gyran 


	3. Chapter Three

A Different Life

Written by: Gyran

Author's Note 12/12/2002:

Alright people, thanx for your patience. I know it's not a new chapter, but hopefully I can get to that soon. Here's the revised version of Chapter Three. This will probably be the last revision of a while. Finals are coming up to beat the crap outta me, so I'll be busy for who knows how long. That being the case, I'm not too sure when a new chapter will get done, so I'm not gonna give a time limit, because I'll end up breaking it and pissing someone off. If you have any questions or comments, drop me a line at Thanx again!

Here's the disclaimer you are all used to seeing: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off of this story so please don't sue me. I'm but a poor student. Any characters that I make up belong to me, if you wish to use any of them, which I highly doubt anyone would, but if you do, please ask permission first and give credit to their creator, namely me.

"Dialogue"  
Emphasis  
Thoughts / Signs /

Part Three Section One: Here's...Ranma?

It was a cold, rainy morning in Nerima. The streets were slick with rainfall and the sky was a depressing grey. There were people on the street rushing around trying to avoid the rain. In the middle of their bustle, they noticed someone coming down the street. Two someones actually, coming their way. One appeared to be rather small while the other extremely large. They walked side by side at an even pace, as if they did not want to go any farther. As the figures got closer, the people discovered that it was a short, redheaded, pigtailed girl dressed in Chinese clothing, and a panda walking on its hind legs. Both had packs on their backs and depressed looks on their faces.

The crowd of people stared as the two walked by them. Never had they seen such an unusual sight. The two just walked on by without a word and not looking at anyone. Their focus was on the road ahead, a road they seemed reluctant to follow.

After passing the crowd the girl turned to the panda and spoke.

"You know, pop, this is really getting kinda embarrassing. Everywhere we go, everyone is stopping to stare at us."

The panda whipped out a sign that read/I know. But there's no help for it, boy./ The sign twirled and then said/The rain was unavoidable./

The redhead sighed. "I guess so pop. But do we really have to go through with this? What's mom gonna say? What about..." The girl's voice trailed off as she flinched, as if in pain.

She did not have to finish the sentence. The panda knew what the girl was thinking of. She had been thinking about it for over ten years now. The panda sighed and patted the girl on the shoulder, nearly knocking her down.

"Hey! Watch it old man! Don't try to be all sensitive! It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place!"

The panda growled and swung at the girl who deftly dodged.

"You're not gonna get me that easy, pop!" The girl began to launch attacks at the panda who evaded most of them and blocked the rest. And so the two continued their journey down the street towards the Tendou Training Hall, fighting all the way.

Soun Tendou put down the postcard with a picture of a panda on it. He was crying and smiling at the same time.

"At last!" He burst out with joyous laughter. "At last they're coming home! I must tell the others!" He jumped up from where he was sitting and rushed to gather everyone up.

"Nodoka! Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!"

He ran towards the kitchen. "Nodoka!"

"Yes Soun?"

He quickly told her the news and asked her to wait in the living room while he went looking for his daughters. He ran upstairs to find them.

He found his two eldest daughters in their rooms. Kasumi was studying her medical books and Nabiki looking over her "special" books. When he checked Akane's room, he found she wasn't there. He headed for the dojo where he saw his youngest daughter dressed in her gi and focusing on some stone blocks. With a loud yell, Akane swung her arm up then down, splitting the blocks with her hand. She stood up straight with a sigh of contentment.

"Akane."

Akane looked up to see her father watching her. "Hi dad! What's up?"

"We're having a meeting in the living room, Akane. Please come and join us. It's very important."

"Alright dad. Give me a few minutes to clean up and change. I'll be there in a bit." And she rushed off to the bathroom.

Soun Tendou looked at his daughters and Nodoka. Nodoka had a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. The eyes of his daughters were filled with curiosity as to what the gathering was about so he began to tell them.

"Everyone, I just received a postcard this morning. It seems some very important people will be joining us this afternoon." He said nothing else, his eyes filling with tears.

The three daughters looked at each other. Kasumi and Nabiki had smiles on their faces. Akane was puzzled, still not understanding what was going on. She waited for her father to elaborate, but no explanation came.

"So who are they, dad?" she asked, slightly irritated.

Soun smiled at his daughter as the tears in his eyes began to flow down his cheeks. "Genma Saotome and his son, Ranma."

Akane's eyes widened in shock. "He...he's back? Ranma's coming home?" Immediately her eyes also filled with tears and she began to smile with happiness. He's back! He's come back! Just like he always said he would! Akane got to her feet and hugged her father tightly. "I've got to get ready. He'll be here soon right?"

Soun continued to smile. "Yes, Akane. So you'd best be going."

With that, the youngest Tendou rushed upstairs to get ready to see her fiancé again.

The four remaining in the living room smiled at each other. Nodoka looked to Kasumi and asked, "Would you mind helping me in the kitchen, Kasumi?"

Kasumi's eyes brightened. "I would love to, Auntie." So the two of them went into the kitchen to prepare a meal welcoming the travelers home.

The redheaded girl and the panda stood before the gates of the Tendou Training Hall. It had been many years since they had walked out these gates, but now they had returned. Too bad they didn't look happy about it.

"Do we really have to do this, pop?"

The panda growled and nodded. The redhead sighed and pulled the gates open. She walked in, followed immediately by the panda. As she looked around, her mind was flooded with memories of long ago. Memories of the house, the dojo, and the people that lived there; a certain girl in particular.

The rain had ceased a little while ago and the sun was shining bright. The sky was filled with puffy white clouds against a deep blue sky. It was a rather beautiful day.

The redhead sighed again and proceeded to walk to the house, the panda still behind her. They approached the door and slid it open. Immediately they heard activity inside. Soon five people were rushing to the door to greet their guests.

Akane heard the door open first. Her head snapped towards it as she rose to her feet. She had been nervous all day. She called to the others and told them that it was time. The rest quickly rushed to her side and they all made their way to the door eagerly.

When they got there, all of them received the shock of their life. After all, it isn't everyday that a redheaded, pigtailed girl, dressed in Chinese clothing, walks into your home with a giant panda.

Ranma-chan saw them all hurrying towards her and her father. She saw Mr. Tendou, Kasumi, Nabiki, and her mother. But her eyes sought out only one face. Akane.

Her hair was still the same as it was ten years ago, short and lovely. She had grown as beautiful as she had imagined in the ten years they were apart. She was dressed in a red dress with a white blouse and looked absolutely, positively cute. Ranma-chan couldn't help it. She leaped forward and gave her fiancée a fierce hug.

"Akane! I can't believe it's you!"

Then the redhead felt a stab through her heart as she heard the first words out of Akane's mouth after ten long years. "Who are you? Where's Ranma?"

Ranma-chan let go of Akane, dropped her arms to her side and stepped back with her head down. Whispering something under her breath she suddenly turned and ran from the house.

Akane was in shock as she saw, instead of Ranma and his father, a pigtailed girl and a giant panda. She noticed the pigtailed girl look at everyone in turn. When her stare reached her, Akane noticed that the girl's eyes widened. Without warning, the pigtailed girl latched on to her in a strong hug saying, "Akane! I can't believe it's you!"

Akane did not know what to do. She was still in shock. She had been expecting to see Ranma. That being the case, the first words out of her mouth were, "who are you? Where's Ranma?"

She felt the pigtailed girl stiffen up and let her go. Then the girl stepped back. Akane heard her whisper something.

"I am Ranma," she said quietly, and then she ran from the house. Akane did not know what to do. She stared after the girl and looked at her family. They all had shocked looks on their faces. Knowing that the panda would not be able to give her answers, Akane ran after the girl, her thoughts in a jumble.

I can't have heard her right. Ranma was a boy! I know he was! But where is he? That girl has to know something. I have to talk to her. Akane's face scrunched with thought about the strange girl. The look in her eyes before she ran off...it was like I'd hit her.

She found the pig-tailed girl in the middle of the dojo, sitting down with her knees to her chest, arms on her knees, and head bowed over them. Suddenly, a memory flashed into Akane's mind. Ranma, on the sofa, the first night he was at the dojo. He was sitting in the exact same position and crying. But...it can't be. Ranma was a 'boy', Akane thought again. I know he was!

And yet, she found herself believing that this girl, somehow, was her Ranma. So she approached slowly and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Ranma?"

Ranma-chan's head snapped up. She hadn't been crying, but her eyes had a haunted look in them. She looked up into the face of her fiancée. Akane's face looked puzzled and worried, but, Ranma-chan noted, still cute.

"A...Akane?"

"Is it you, Ranma?" Akane had both her hands on Ranma-chan's shoulders.

"I...y-y-yes. It's me Akane."

The familiar stutter and the way her name was said convinced Akane. Only Ranma could ever say her name in such a way that made her smile. That and the eyes. The eyes were the same penetrating blue that pierced her soul whenever she had imagined them over the years. Akane wrapped her arms around Ranma-chan and gave her a hug, one that Ranma-chan desperately needed and returned. They held each other for a while before Akane separated them, a question on her lips. "But...how is it you?"

Ranma-chan gave a bitter chuckle and said, "It's a long story, Akane. But we'd better get everyone together so that me and pop can explain." She looked at Akane again. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Ranma." They hugged once more and made their way back to the house.

(Okay, just to make this clear, I'm going to refer to male Ranma as simply Ranma. Female Ranma I am going to refer to as Ranma-chan. Hopefully this will help to avoid confusion.)

By the time Akane and Ranma-chan returned to the house they found that everyone had gone into the dining room and there was a teakettle on the table. The Tendous and Nodoka looked at the two and noticed they were holding hands. Nodoka stood, gave Ranma-chan a hug and said, "Your father asked us to prepare some hot water, Ranma."

Ranma-chan, looking startled, pulled away and said, "mom, y...you know already? How?"

"Your father here, wrote the message on a wooden sign. I can recognize his bad handwriting anywhere."

Ranma-chan snorted a laugh and gave her mother a fierce hug with her free arm. "It's good to see you again, Mom."

"I'm glad you are home now, my son," replied Nodoka, tears in her eyes as she returned the hug.

Ranma-chan turned back to Akane. "Excuse me a sec, Akane," she said as she let go of Akane's hand and picked up the teakettle. She poured some water out onto herself then onto the panda. The others in the room gasped as a boy replaced the girl and a man replaced the panda.

Ranma spoke up first. "Uh, hi everyone. We're home."

"Foolish boy! What kind of a thing to say is that?"

"Shut up, old man! What else are we supposed to say?"

"Genma! What have you done?" Genma flinched as he faced his wife. She was angry and had a homicidal look in her eye. He got even more worried as she reached for the long, wrapped object that was always with her.

"Now, now Nodoka. It wasn't really my fault."

"Of course it was, you old fool! You were the one who insisted on going, even though you didn't speak a word of Chinese!" Ranma glared at his father. "You said it would be good for us. A legendary training ground you said! Ha!"

Soun looked at his old friend quickly. "Saotome, you didn't actually..."

Genma looked at Soun and nodded.

Soun sat back shocked. "The legendary Cursed Springs of Jusenkyou. It's true horror has been shrouded in mystery."

"What do you mean true horror! You mean you knew that place was dangerous, pop? You idiot!"

"Ranma, you sound like a girl!" Genma picked up his son and threw him into the koi pond. "Weren't you prepared to give up your life for the sake of the art?"

Ranma-chan emerged from the pond, splashed her father, and planted her fist into the panda's face. "My life yes! But not my manhood!" The two of them began to wrestle with each other until Nodoka's voice rang out.

"Stop that at once!"

The two of them immediately responded to her voice and ceased fighting. They returned to the table and changed back with the teakettle. Then they began to tell everyone the story of what happened to them.

Several Months Ago:

"Here sirs we come to Legendary Training Ground of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyou."

Ranma and his father were barely listening to the guide, who was dressed in an olive green uniform and cap. They were too busy staring around at the large area before them. Dozens of springs were in site, the water bubbling up in the individual pools. Bamboo poles were planted in each of the springs, rising high into the air.

"You know, pop," Ranma said, taking in the sight. "This place ain't much to look at, you know?"

"Nonsense, boy!" Genma snapped back at him. "There must be a reason why this training ground is legendary. Training here will make you a better martial artist. I'm sure of it!"

Ranma sighed. "Whatever, pop."

The guide was giving them a questioning look. "Oh sirs, you are very strange ones, no? No one train here because there are over one hundred springs." His voice dropped low and became mysterious sounding. "Each one with it's own tragic legend."

The two Saotomes didn't pay attention. Genma leaped up to one of the tall bamboo poles sticking out of one of the springs. "You coming, boy?"

"You bet I am!" came the reply as Ranma also leapt up to a pole.

"Oh sirs!" exclaimed the Guide. "Wait! I haven't finished telling you my tragic story!"

Again the guide was ignored as Genma and Ranma began to leap from pole to pole, trading strikes back and forth as they went.

"Sirs! Very bad you fall in spring!"

Genma fall in spring.

"Hey pop!" Ranma called down to the water with a smirk. "I think you're right! This place is making me into a better martial artist!" He began to laugh.

When a giant panda leaped out of the spring, roaring, Ranma was no longer laughing.

"What the hell?"

"As I was saying, sirs, very tragic if you fall in spring! That one Spring of Drowned Panda! Very tragic legend of panda who drown in spring two thousand year ago! Now, whoever fall in spring, take body of panda!"

"What? Why didn't you say something?"

"I was trying to tell...oh, watch out sir!"

Ranma turned to see his panda/father flying at him. With a vicious swipe, Ranma was knocked from his bamboo pole and into a spring.

The Guide rushed to the edge of the pool and watched as a red-haired girl emerged.

"That one Spring of Drowned Girl. Very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring one thousand five hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in spring, take body of young girl."

Ranma-chan patted her new figure in disbelief. Opening her gi, she viewed the newest additions to her body and screamed.

"See, now you young girl."

Ranma-chan leaped out of the pool and had her hands wrapped around the Guide's neck. "Tell me how to change back!"

"Oh sir!" the Guide choked out. "To undo curse, must pour hot water on self."

"That's it? I use hot water and I'm not a girl anymore?"

"Well, only until you get wet with cold water."

"ARGH!" she cried, even as her panda/father, now in more control of himself, came up to the conversation. "Isn't there anything permanent, like a Spring of Drowned Man?"

The Guide was starting to turn blue, so Ranma-chan released her grip. The Guide looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry sirs. No more Spring of Drowned Man."

"What happened to it?" Ranma-chan demanded.

"Several year ago, someone came and take all water from Spring of Drowned Man and then seal it. Don't know who they were, but the spring is gone, sirs."

Ranma-chan's head lowered in defeat. Genma-panda laid a paw on her shoulder.

"Growf," he said.

She looked up at her father, an evil look in her eyes. "This is all your fault, pop!" And she began attacking her father, who fled.

Back to the present:

Akane had been silent throughout the exchange. She had been staring at Ranma ever since he had changed into a boy. He...he's really grown these last ten years! She blushed at how stupid a thought that was. Of course he was going to grow. But how much has he changed? We corresponded whenever he was in one place long enough, but does he still care? He said he missed me a lot. She gave a mental sigh. I just hope he means it.

She snapped out of her thoughts as she noticed her sisters looking at her with amused expressions. "What are you looking at?" she asked them, irritated.

"Why Akane," Nabiki smirked, "why on earth are you blushing?"

"Yes Akane," said Kasumi, who looked amused herself. "I suppose you're liking what you see?" She giggled as Akane blushed even more.

"Hmph!" was all Akane had to say. Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other and grinned.

"Well," Nodoka was saying, a resigned expression on her face. "Now that we have the explanations out of the way, why don't we have dinner?"

Ranma and Genma's eyes lit up at the mention of dinner. Nodoka and Kasumi went to the kitchen to bring out the food. Soon everyone was seated around the table. Soun was seated at one end and Genma on the other. On Soun's left were Kasumi, Nabiki, and Nodoka. On his right sat Akane and Ranma. They all began to eat. It was in the middle of the meal, that Genma and Ranma began sparring over their food, each of them had hands and chopsticks blurring.

"Genma! Ranma! What are you doing?" Nodoka was not amused. Everyone else was staring as well.

"Sorry mom," answered Ranma. "I have to do this or he'll get all my food."

"Genma!"

"Thanks a lot, boy. You didn't have to put it that way." Genma turned to his wife. "It's a form of training dear. It helps to hone Ranma's reflexes. For every attack I make, he has to block and counter with his own, and vice versa. He's actually become quite good over the years."

"Even so Genma, you are home now. You can train his reflexes in other ways than by trying to starve him!"

"Yes dear."

So dinner continued without further incident. Ranma looked a bit uncomfortable at how quiet it was. He was used to his father taunting him as they battled over each other's plates. He glanced next to him to look at Akane and found that she was looking at him too. They both looked away hurriedly and continued eating.

After dinner, Nodoka asked Genma to help her clean up. After hearing a couple of splashes, growling, and a shriek from Nodoka, Kasumi went into the kitchen to help, and out came a disgruntled panda.

"Problems pop?" asked Ranma with an evil grin.

/Quiet boy/ said the sign that emerged. Genma-panda picked up the teakettle still on the table and poured what was left over himself.

Ranma laughed and stood up. Akane stood with him and he looked at her. She looked back and they just stared at each other for a while.

"Do you guys mind?" Nabiki was watching the two with an amused look, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. "There're better places to be staring at each other than the dining room you know."

Akane and Ranma both looked down at the same time and mumbled an apology to Nabiki. She laughed in response.

"I...I guess I should put my s-stuff in the room," Ranma told Akane.

Akane's eyes widened and she began to blush furiously.

"I'm afraid that you can't do that Ranma." Ranma turned to the voice of his mother who emerged from the kitchen.

"Huh? What do ya mean, mom?"

"I mean, Ranma, that you and Akane are no longer five years old. You will not be sharing the same room anymore."

Ranma scratched the back of his head, his facing going red. "Oh. Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Well, we'll have to set up one of the extra rooms tomorrow. For now you'll have to sleep in the living room."

Ranma shot a covert glance at Akane who gave him a slight nod.

"Alright mom. I guess I'll go set myself up in the living room then. W-  
w-would you help m-me, Akane?"

Akane gave him the cutest smile and nodded. He smiled back and the two of them went to the living room.

The others exchanged looks as they cleared the rest of the table. When they finished they all sat down again, smiling.

"Just like when they were children, eh Tendou?"

"It sure looks like it, Saotome."

"It looks like they're a bit more serious now though," Nodoka put in.

Nabiki chuckled. "You should have seen them staring at each other, Auntie. It was almost embarrassing."

"I just hope they don't take it too far." Kasumi had come back from finishing the dishes in the kitchen with a worried look on her face.

"I wouldn't worry, Kasumi." Nodoka had a thoughtful look about her. "They know that they still like each other, very much it seems."

Then the sound of "RANMA! YOU JERK!" came from the other room followed by a BAM.

Ranma and Akane were setting up some blankets on the sofa, neither of them speaking. There were occasional glances, but nothing more. In minutes Ranma's makeshift bed was set up and he and Akane sat down next to each other.

Ranma took Akane's hand and she looked up at him. He was staring at her intently.

"A-Akane."

"Y...yes Ranma?"

"There's been something I've been wanting to s-s-say since I saw you today."

Akane's breath caught in her throat. "Y...y...yes?"

"Akane, you...you look really cute."

Akane's eyes widened. Her eyes sparkled and she leaned her head against Ranma's shoulder. "Oh Ranma...thank you."

"It's amazing really," Ranma continued with growing confidence. "I thought that with your martial arts training you might turn out to be some uncute tomboy."

Silence.

"Uh, Akane?" Ranma noticed a blue aura emanating from the person sitting next to him. He looked over and saw Akane staring at him angrily, her aura glowing brighter by the second.

"Akane, what's wrong?"

"RANMA! YOU JERK!" All of a sudden a giant mallet appeared in Akane's hand and she brought it down on Ranma's head, BAM!

The others came running in from the dining room to find Akane standing over Ranma who was twisted and bent on the floor, a hammer on his head. Akane saw everyone staring at her and Ranma, so she did the only think she could think of. She gave a "hmph!" and walked upstairs to her room.

Genma walked over to Ranma and pulled the hammer off his head. Ranma groaned and sat up, miraculously still conscious. He saw everyone but Akane staring over him.

"Wha...what happened?" Ranma put a hand to his head and winced.

"We were just about to ask you that, boy. What did you say to Akane?" Genma looked concerned.

"All I said was that she was cute."

"Are you sure that was all Ranma?" his mother asked.

"Uh, let's see." Ranma scratched his head. "I also said that it was amazing since, with her martial arts training and all, I thought she might be an...uh..."

Nodoka's eyes narrowed. "Might be what Ranma?"

"Err, well, I meant it in the best way. Really!"

"What did you say, Ranma?"

"Um...anuncutomboy," Ranma mumbled.

"What?"

Ranma sighed. "An uncute tomboy."

"Ranma!"

"I wasn't calling her that! I just said that...uh...that she could have been one?"

"Go upstairs and apologize to her right now, Ranma!"

"Alright, alright. Yeesh! It's not like I called her that. I said she was cute didn't I?" Ranma trudged up the stairs to Akane's room. He saw the little wooden duck with Akane's name on it and smiled. He remembered seeing that duck during his first night at the Tendou home. He raised his arm up and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. Slowly he opened the door and peeked inside.

The room was arranged the way he remembered it. The only real difference was that the objects in it were bigger. A bigger bed, a bigger desk and chair, and a bigger dresser. Akane, however, was not in there. He sighed and continued to look for a few minutes before leaving.

"Oh well. She must have gone out to steam a bit. I may as well bathe and go to bed...err sofa...uh..."

As he pondered the correct term to use when sleeping on a sofa, Ranma headed for the bathroom and went in. He undressed and opened the door that led to the washing facilities, a towel over his shoulder. He walked in and saw Akane coming out of the furo. She saw him as well.

Akane blushed and grabbed for her towel. Quickly she wrapped it around herself and walked towards Ranma as he scrambled to wrap his own towel about himself. He watched as Akane approached him slowly. She got right in front of him and stared him right in the face.

"Ranma," she said quietly.

Ranma stared at her. Even after she was mussed up from bathing, he was still captivated by her. "Y-y-yes, Akane?"

"YOU PERVERT!" And her arm came up and around and her hand slammed across his face. She stormed out of the bathroom and went to her room. A minute later Genma entered and found his son twitching on the floor. He sighed.

"Didn't knock, did you boy?"

That evening, when all had gone to bed, Ranma was still awake, laying down on the sofa. He had a red mark on his cheek. He sighed as he rubbed it. After the events of tonight, he wasn't sure if Akane was coming down or not. But she did.

She walked down the stairs slowly, a blanket and pillow in hand. Ranma sat up and watched her as she came around the sofa. She still looked angry. Ranma took a chance and spoke.

"Akane."

She glared at him.

"I'm sorry Akane. I didn't mean to say those things or walk in on you in the bathroom."

Akane continued to glare at him as he turned away, depressed. Slowly her expression softened. She could never stay angry at him. She cared about him too much.

Ranma felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Akane smiling at him. He smiled back and enfolded her in a hug. "Thanks Akane. I don't want you mad at me the first day I get back."

"Hmph. You'd better watch what you say and do then, Ranma," she said in a mock serious tone.

Ranma chuckled. "I'll do my best, but you should know I have a tendency to say things before thinking."

"Obviously." Akane giggled. "I'm sorry for hitting you, too. I know you didn't mean what you said about being an uncute tomboy. You called me...c-c-  
cute before that." She blushed. "No one's really called me that before."

"Really?" Ranma was startled. He thought someone would have said it before now.

"Well, there are the boys at school, but it doesn't mean much coming from them."

Ranma smiled, and Akane smiled back, still blushing.

"So, uh...how are we gonna do this?" Ranma asked. "I mean, the sofa doesn't seem as big for the two of us now as it did before."

Akane blushed even more furiously. "I...I think we can still fit. I know I don't want to sleep on the floor, and I don't want to kick you out of your bed tonight."

Soon, Ranma was blushing too. "Uh, how are we gonna fit, Akane?"

Akane looked down and said, almost inaudibly, "we'll have to sleep next to each other."

Ranma gulped. "Uh...al...alright."

Akane's head snapped up and there was an evil look in her eye. "But you'd better not try anything funny, mister!"

Ranma chuckled and made room for Akane to lie down. They gathered their blankets over themselves and soon fell asleep, staring into each other's eyes.

They did not notice the rest of their family quietly go back upstairs smiling.

Part Three Section Two: Furinkan High's Newest Student

Akane woke up and found herself nose to nose with Ranma. She blushed at how close they had slept to each other. If she leaned in just a little bit she'd be kissing him. But she didn't. She quietly got out of the sofa and grabbed her pillow and blanket. Taking one more glance at her sleeping fiancé she made her way back to her room, a happy smile on her face.

Ranma was awaken by light glaring into his eyes. Opening them he discovered that the light came from the sun. It was morning. He looked around and noticed that Akane was not there. Suddenly he was hoisted by the scruff of his shirt and thrown into the koi pond.

"Time to wake up, Ranma my boy!" And Genma began their morning sparring session.

Akane was coming back from her morning run. As she approached the Training Hall she heard a yell and sounds of fighting.

What's going on?

She quickly entered through the gate and saw Ranma-chan fighting with Mr. Saotome over the koi pond. The two of them leaped into the air and were a flurry of punches of kicks before landing on opposite sides.

Shaking her head Akane walked towards the house as she continued to watch. After a few moments Ranma-chan was knocked into the koi pond.

Laughing, Genma shouted, "You're sloppy, Ranma!"

He was immediately drenched by a bucket of water, which slammed into his face.

"Now who's sloppy, old man?" Ranma-chan smirked at her panda father.

The panda growled as Nodoka came outside. "It's time for breakfast you two!"

"Yes mom!"

Ranma-chan walked into the house at the same time Akane was getting there.

"Morning Akane!"

"Morning Ranma!"

The two of them sat down at the table as the rest of the family came in and sat down. Soon breakfast was finished. Akane glanced at Ranma-chan. "I have to get ready for school now Ranma."

"Uh, okay. But can't I go with you to school?"

"Oh! Um, I dunno."

The two of them looked at the others. Genma was shocked. My son 'wants' to go to school? Nodoka was smiling and Soun was in tears for no apparent reason.

"Hey Nabiki, can you arrange it for Ranma to attend Furinkan?"

Nabiki looked amused. "Sure Akane. How much are you willing to pay for it, Ranma?"

"Nabiki!" Akane had an angry look on her face.

Nabiki chuckled. "Alright. No charge this time. I'd best be leaving now, then." With that, Nabiki grabbed her schoolbag, lunch, and walked out the door. Kasumi stood up to leave, too.

"I have an exam at the university today," she explained. "See you this afternoon!" She waved and was gone.

Akane got up and started going upstairs. "I'm gonna get ready now, Ranma. Don't walk in on me again!"

Ranma-chan blushed as Akane ran upstairs to get ready. After a while she shouted that she was done and Ranma-chan went to get ready as well. Soon they were both set to go and headed out the door, Akane in her school uniform and Ranma in his red, Chinese shirt and black pants. Almost immediately Ranma leaped up onto a fence and started walking on it.

After a while, Akane spoke up. "Why are you doing that?" She looked a bit irritated.

"Huh?" Ranma did not understand the question until he saw Akane looking at his feet. "Oh, this? This just helps me train my balance. The first time I started I fell off every few feet." Ranma chuckled. "But that was a long time ago. Now I do it to make sure my balance stays in good condition."

They continued to walk towards the school. Akane kept glancing at Ranma, wondering how to ask him for a favor. After he began noticing her occasional glances, he leaped from the fence and began walking next to her.

"You okay, Akane?"

Akane looked at him and found him smiling at her encouragingly. She smiled and began to speak. "Ranma? I need to ask you for a favor."

"Sure, Akane. What d'ya need?"

"I need you to stay out of my way when we get to school."

"Huh?" Ranma was confused. "You want me to leave you alone at school?" His face fell.

"No!" Akane said hurriedly. "That's not it! I just need you to stay out of the way when we get there."

Ranma was comforted by Akane's words, but still didn't know what she was talking about. He decided to do as she asked. "Umm, sure Akane. I don't really understand, but if you want me to stay out of the way then I will."

Akane smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks, Ranma."

They continued on to school. Ranma was about to comment about how nice a day it was when he was hit by water. Cold water. Looking around Ranma-chan saw an old lady splashing water onto the sidewalk. Some of it had somehow managed to hit her. She sighed.

Akane was startled at the change at first, then she too sighed.

"Come on Ranma. You can't go to school like that. We'll drop by Doctor Tofu's real quick."

"Doctor Tofu?"

Akane smiled. "You'll see."

Ranma-chan looked around the doctor's office when Akane had gone in to find some hot water. The office looked nice and clean, like a doctor's office should look. She noticed the waiting area had a couch and a coffee table piled with magazines. She could see into one room that had a bed with curtains around it. There was another door that Akane went into, and there was a door that Ranma-chan assumed went to the bathroom. The other doors were closed.

Then Ranma-chan felt a hand land on her shoulder. Looking at it, she discovered that there was no flesh on it. With a yell, Ranma-chan leaped up into the air and grabbed onto an open door. Looking down he saw a man with brown hair and glasses smiling up at her. He was holding a skeleton.

"Sorry about that," said the man. "I didn't mean to scare you. This is my skeleton, Betty. I'm Doctor Tofu Ono."

Ranma-chan slid from the door and stood before the doctor, staring at him. "You're a doctor? You seem awfully young to be a doctor."

Tofu smiled at Ranma-chan. "Yes, I am rather, aren't I? But I was qualified to graduate. And if the university said I was doctor, who am I to argue?"

Ranma-chan chuckled. It was at that point that Akane came in with a mug of hot water.

"Oh! Hello Doctor Tofu!"

"Good Morning Akane. What's that you have there?"

"Oh, this is just some hot water for Ranma. Here you go, Ranma." She handed Ranma-chan the mug, which was quickly poured. Ranma shook his head a bit and asked, "you got a towel handy, doc?"

Tofu's eyes had widened in astonishment, but only for a moment. He looked at Akane. "An interesting friend you have here, Akane. You said his name was Ranma?"

"Err...yes doctor." Akane looked embarrassed.

Tofu went and got a towel and gave it to Ranma. "Well Ranma, I've heard an awful lot about you. Every time Akane comes in here, with some injury or another, she can't help talking about a letter she's received from you."

Ranma looked at Akane who blushed. "Is that so? Well, it's nice to know my letters got here okay. Sorry we can't stay, doc, but we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry. It's my first day."

"All right then, kids. Drop by anytime."

Ranma and Akane rushed from Doctor Tofu's. They had to run if they were going to make it on time for class. As they were running, Ranma decided to satisfy some curiosity about the doctor.

"So, the doc's a martial artist, huh?"

Akane looked over at him. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"The way he snuck up on me. I never even heard him coming."

"Yes, he's very good."

The school was coming into view and Akane suddenly acquired an angry look and began to speed up.

"Akane?" Ranma asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ranma. Just remember to stay out of it!"

"Huh?"

But Akane never answered back as she passed through the school gates and was rushed by a horde of boys. Ranma jumped onto the wall that bordered the school and watched as Akane beat the horde into a pulp in under a minute.

Wow. She's really good. His thoughts were interrupted as Nabiki shouted at him from the third floor of the school.

"Hey Ranma! Hurry up or you're gonna be late! I've already set you up!"

Ranma shouted back, "yeah! But what about Akane?"

"Don't worry, this happens every morning!"

Ranma nodded, waved and looked back to Akane who had finished her fight.

Akane wiped the sweat from her forehead and muttered something about people not catching a clue. Suddenly her arm shot out to catch a rose that was thrown at her. She groaned.

Ranma saw a boy emerge from behind a tree and begin to spout off in some obscure dialect.

"An earthlier happy is the rose distilled, than that which withering on the virgin thorn grows, lives, and dies in single blessedness."

The boy was holding a bokken and wearing some type of samurai garb. Ranma continued to watch the buffoon spew out some more strange words.

"These, weaklings, such a boorish lot truly. They fought for the privilege of thy company, Akane, if they could manage to defeat you, that is. What fools these mortals be."

Akane had a pained expression on her face. "Kunou, do you mind if we skip it today? I'm already running late."

"I'm afraid not, oh beauteous Akane." Kunou pointed his bokken at her. "Wilt thou spar with me?"

At this point, Ranma was tired of standing aside so he leaped from the wall to stand next to Akane. "Geeze Akane. What was all that about?"

Kunou's eyes narrowed and he pointed his bokken at Ranma. "You there! Aren't you being awfully familiar with Akane?"

Ranma turned to Kunou and said, "Yeah. So what?" He felt Akane nudge him.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this!" she whispered to him.

He shrugged in return. "I just wanted to know what the deal was. He's the one who's talking to me."

Kunou was getting angry at being ignored. "Who do you think you are, foolish whelp? Tell me how you know Akane!"

Ranma smirked and began to speak. "Well, I'm..." but he didn't get to finish.

"Wait! Is it not customary to give one's own name first? Fine then! Mine I shall give!"

Ranma just stood there with his mouth open in astonishment.

"I am the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club. The rising new star of the high school fencing world. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

Kunou raised his bokken into the air as a bolt of lightning flashed to accentuate the words of the Blue Thunder.

"I am Tatewaki Kunou."

Nabiki was biting her lower lip with a slight frown on her face. Her friends looked puzzled.

"Did he just call himself Blue Thunder?" asked one of her friends.

"Have you heard of that?" asked the next.

"No," responded Nabiki, still frowning. "It's news to me."

"Last I heard, he was calling himself the Shooting Star of Furinkan," said another.

Nabiki said nothing and continued to watch.

Ranma was at a loss for words. "Uh...well...I...uh...I'm staying at the Tendou Martial Arts Training Hall."

Kunou's eyes flashed. "Staying under the same roof as Akane?" Kunou lunged forward with his bokken and Ranma back-flipped out of the way. As he landed he gave Kunou his own introduction.

"I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Consider your challenge accepted." He took a defensive stance and waited for Kunou to charge. It never came.

"Ranma Saotome?" Kunou was taken aback. "You are Akane Tendou's fiancé?"

"Err, yeah," Ranma replied, puzzled. Why was Kunou stopping?

"Akane Tendou has mentioned you, but all believed you did not exist."

"Well I do, so what are you gonna do about it, pal?"

"I will cease my pursuit of Akane Tendou of course." Kunou bowed and walked into school.

On the third floor, Nabiki and her friends stared in shock. On the ground both Ranma and Akane's jaws dropped. They looked at each other. 

"Akane?"

"Yes Ranma?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea."

Then the bell rang.

Ranma stood in front of the class as the professor introduced him. He glanced at Akane who was sitting at her desk. She gave him a smile and a wave that said "don't worry." So he tried not to fidget.

"Class," began the professor, "this is Ranma Saotome. He is a new student recently returned from China. However, even though he is new, he and Akane Tendou were late! Go get your buckets and stand in the hall you two!"

Akane sighed and went with Ranma to stand in the hall.

"This is all your fault, you know."

Akane and Ranma each had a bucket filled with water. They stood against the wall outside of their classroom.

"What do you mean my fault? You were the one fighting."

"Yeah, but I usually manage to finish before class starts. If you hadn't butted in with Kunou, we wouldn't be out here."

Ranma sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry. Next time I'll let you pound the guy, how's that?"

Akane smiled. "Good."

"What was all that about this morning anyway?"

Akane grimaced. "It happened at the start of the semester. Kunou made this stupid speech in front of the whole school. He said that if anyone wanted to date me, they would have to defeat me in combat."

Ranma stared at her in disbelief. "And those morons believed him?"

"Well," explained Akane, "Kunou is the best male fighter in the school. If someone wanted to date me and didn't challenge me first, Kunou would pound them."

"Yeesh. So why didn't he try to pound me this morning?"

Akane frowned, a thoughtful expression on her face. "I'm not sure. It was really very strange. I mean, Kunou is honorable and all that, so maybe he respects our engagement now that he knows you really do exist."

"Why wouldn't he believe I existed in the first place?"

With a snort Akane said, "Kunou isn't exactly in the top of his class."

"Ah. So maybe all the fights will stop in the morning now that I'm around, huh?"

"That would be nice. But then who will I spar with now?" Akane giggled.

"Well, there's always me, Akane."

"Hmm, I supposed you'll do."

"So if I beat you does that mean I get a date?"

Akane glared at Ranma, who was grinning at her. "No."

Gym class came around. The boys' class was starting the gymnastics section while the girls started baseball. Ranma was performing flips and twists on a high bar as the rest of the class looked on. Ranma ended with a perfect landing to the applause of the other boys. He then sat down next to two boys who had introduced themselves in class. One was named Hiroshi, the other Daisuke.

"That was great, Ranma," Hiroshi said, obviously amazed at Ranma's ability.

"Yeah, where'd you learn that stuff?" Daisuke asked, looking equally awed.

"I've been training for over ten years, guys. You'd think I'd pick some stuff up wouldn't you?" Ranma gave the two a strange look. Ranma knew some weird people at his old schools before, but these two were weirder than normal. He noticed that they seemed a bit uncomfortable speaking with him. He also took note that they didn't seem to talk to anyone else except each other.

Soon Hiroshi and Daisuke started watching the girls' gym class playing baseball. Ranma was a bit surprised that they didn't have the expected leering looks that guys who were staring at girls usually had. Actually they had wistful expressions on their faces combined with a bit of self pity. As he studied the two some more, he noticed that they were staring at two girls in particular, Yuka and Sayuri, who introduced themselves to Ranma as Akane's friends earlier.

Ranma soon began to watch the girls' class as well when he saw Akane playing in the outfield. He still couldn't get over how cute she had become. Sure, she was a bit of a tomboy, but he wasn't going to mention that if he could help it. He didn't want to get smashed again. Hiroshi and Daisuke, who had stopped staring at the girls, noticed who Ranma was staring at and exchanged looks.

"So, Ranma," Hiroshi began a bit hesitantly, "what's the deal with you and Akane?"

"Huh?" Ranma was still staring.

"Yeah, you know, have you two even kissed or anything?" Daisuke asked curiously.

"What?" Ranma turned to glare at the two who held up their hands defensively.

"We're just wondering, Ranma," Hiroshi continued. "The way you're staring at her, you two must be pretty close."

Ranma shrugged uncomfortably. He wasn't used to anybody taking so much interest in his personal life. "We just...uh..."

"Uh huh." Daisuke exchanged another look with Hiroshi. They didn't see the harm in asking, but Ranma seemed to be taking it personally so Daisuke decided to let it go. "Alright, Ranma."

Ranma blushed and began watching Akane again. She was now up to bat, but he wasn't paying much attention. He was just watching her. So it wasn't really surprising when he didn't notice the baseball she hit was coming right at him. And it wasn't surprising that he didn't attempt to dodge or block it. What was surprising was that he didn't react to the pain when the ball slammed into his face. In fact, he just sat there and continued to stare as Akane rushed up with a worried look.

"Hey Ranma," Hiroshi was saying to him. "Shouldn't you have been able to dodge that or something? I mean, since you're a martial artist and all." He and Daisuke leaned over him with worried looks on their faces.

"Ranma! Are you okay?" Akane asked him as she arrived. Hiroshi and Daisuke backed out of the way as she stood in front of Ranma and pulled the ball off his face. The ball left behind imprinted stitch marks. "I'm sorry. I guess I hit it wrong." He did not answer her. "Hey! Why aren't you saying anything?"

She noticed that Ranma had a glassy look in his eyes. Akane waved her hand in front of them but Ranma didn't react. When she tapped him on the forehead he collapsed, unconscious.

"Ranma!"

Ranma awoke to find Dr. Tofu examining his face.

"Are you alright, Ranma?" The doctor had a questioning look on his face.

"Ugh. What happened doc?"

"Apparently you got hit in the face with a baseball. It knocked you unconscious. Do you remember how it happened?"

Ranma thought back to Gym class. Let's see. My class was doing the gymnastics stuff, and Akane's class was doing baseball. It was Akane's turn at bat, and then...uh...that's the last thing I remember.

"Ranma? Are you okay?" asked a small voice coming from the door. Ranma looked to find Akane there, a dejected look on her face and almost in tears.

"Akane? What's wrong? Don't worry. I'm fine."

Akane rushed into the room and knelt next to Ranma's bed. She took his hand into hers and the tears came out.

"I...I'm so s-s-sorry, R-R-Ranma," she wept.

"Akane?" Ranma put his other hand over hers. "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm okay, really. It only knocked me unconscious. It ain't like I died or nothin'."

It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Akane began to wail.

"Now Akane," Tofu put his arm around her shoulder, "it's alright. Why don't you take Ranma home now, okay?"

She sniffed. "Okay, Doctor Tofu." She got up and helped Ranma to stand. "You sure you're okay to go home, Ranma?"

"I'll be fine, Akane. Let's go, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll see you later you two." Doctor Tofu waved at them as they headed for home.

"Ranma? What happened? Are those stitches on your face?"

Akane burst into tears once more as Ranma's mother inquired about his injury. She ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.

"What did I say?"

Ranma stared up the stairs where Akane had vanished. "I think she's still feeling guilty that she knocked me unconscious with a baseball, mom."

"Oh dear. Are you alright, Ranma?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but I think I'd better talk to Akane."

Ranma walked upstairs to Akane's room. He knocked, but received no answer. Putting his ear to the door he heard quiet sobbing. He slowly opened the door and walked in.

Akane was face down on her bed, crying into her pillow. Ranma came and sat beside her and put his hand on her back.

"Hey, Akane? It really is okay, you know. I'm not mad or nothin'."

Akane turned over and sat up.

"You're not? But Ranma, I knocked you unconscious for five hours."

"Five hours? What time is it?" Gym had been at 10 that morning. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was almost 3:30 in the afternoon. Ranma was amazed. He didn't think he was out for that long. "That must have been one major hit to knock me out for that long."

Akane groaned and put her hands to her face. Ranma mentally kicked himself and put his arms around her. She clung to him tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. After a little while, she let go. Keeping her head down, she spoke quietly.

"I'm sorry Ranma. I...I'm such a klutz. I can never do anything right! I..."

Akane felt fingers on her chin raise her head up. She found herself looking into Ranma's blue eyes. "Akane. I care about you. No matter what you do, remember that I will always care for you." Her eyes widened as Ranma kissed her on the forehead. "Now will you stop blaming yourself about this whole thing? I mean, it was partly my fault for getting distracted in the first place."

Akane was still in shock. "D-d-distracted? By w-what?"

His face reddened. "Err, it's not important. I let my guard down and paid the price for it. Let's just forget it, okay?"

"Alright." He got up to leave, and as he reached the door, Akane spoke up once more. "Ranma." Looking back, he saw her smile at him. "I care for you too."

Part Three Section Three: Tatewaki Kunou

The next morning Ranma and Akane were running late for school...again. They ran as quickly as they could. When they reached the entrance to the school...there was no one there. Akane's expected hoard of admirers weren't there to try and beat her up.

"Umm, Akane?"

Akane didn't answer. She just looked around, puzzled.

"Akane, we're gonna be late."

Ranma's words finally registered and they rushed into the building. They made it through the classroom door just as the bell rang.

As they sat down they were a little winded, but at least they had made it on time. Not that it really mattered to Ranma. He was asleep within half an hour of the first lecture. Even Akane was only half paying attention. She was still trying to puzzle out the unusual beginning to the school day. She decided she would have to find out later, and she began focusing on what the professor was saying, nudging Ranma awake while she was at it.

Lunchtime came around and Ranma and Akane decided to sit with each other. They found a shady tree and sat down to eat. They were silent for the most part, only occasionally making comments about the day's lecture and the homework due the next day. It was towards the end of lunch that Kunou approached them.

"Ranma Saotome. Pardon this intrusion but I would speak with you if time permits."

Ranma stared up at the kendoist. "Uh, sure Kunou. I'll see you in class, Akane." Akane nodded and Ranma got up to follow Kunou who bowed to Akane before leaving. Akane stared after them, curious.

"You know, I can find out what they're saying if you'd like, Akane."

Akane turned her head and saw Nabiki emerge from around the tree.

"Nabiki! What were you doing back there? You weren't listening in on me and Ranma, were you?"

"What? You mean your extremely boring conversation about homework? Never!"

Akane glared at her for a bit before asking, "what do you mean you can find out what they're saying?"

"I do have bugs around the school, Akane. They have been placed in areas that people believe to be most private. I have some very interesting recordings on tape."

"How much, Nabiki?"

"Why Akane! What makes you think I want anything from you?"

Akane just stared at her sister. After a little while Nabiki grinned. "Don't worry. This one's on me. I'm just as curious as you are. Kunou has been acting out of character. Especially when he said he was giving up on you, just like that."

Akane nodded. Kunou was acting weird. Maybe they could find out why. "Okay Nabiki, let me know what you find later on today, okay? But don't let Ranma know."

"Tch, tch. Hiding things from your betrothed, Akane? I'm shocked." Nabiki laughed and began to walk away when Akane remembered something.

"Hey, Nabiki."

The middle sister turned around. "Yeah, Akane?"

"Do you know what happened this morning? Why wasn't I attacked?"

Nabiki's expression took on a strange look. "Well, it seems after you and Ranma left early yesterday Kunou announced that he would not tolerate anyone trying to "date" you anymore. So I guess your morning fights are over."

Akane said nothing as Nabiki walked away. She just couldn't think of anything she could say.

That afternoon, Nabiki stormed into Akane's room without knocking. Akane looked up from her desk, startled at the entrance.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" Nabiki ranted as she flailed her arms in the air and began cursing under her breath.

"What do you mean nothing?" Akane asked her, irritated at the unexpected intrusion.

"I mean I didn't get anything on Ranma's and Kunou's talk. Nothing!"

Akane stood up, surprise evident on her face. "But how? You said you had every possible place bugged!"

"I know that! So either Kunou is smarter than I gave him credit for, or he is so stupid he talks in places that no one would if they wanted it kept secret. He might have gotten lucky and found such a place when no one was around, but the chances of that would be astronomical at lunch time!"

Akane frowned in thought. "I asked Ranma what he and Kunou were talking about when I saw him in class." She sat back down at her desk, thinking.

"And?"

"Hmm?"

"What did he say?"

"Oh. He wouldn't tell me. He said I'd find out after a few days anyway, but Kunou needed it to be kept secret."

"ARGH!"

"Calm down, Nabiki. Screaming about it isn't going to help."

Nabiki took a couple of breaths and slowly regained her composure. "Right. You're right. I just need to calm down and think about this." She moved over to Akane's bed and sat down. "Now, yesterday, Kunou gives up on you when he's been pursuing you for over a year, correct?"

"Correct."

"Then today, he needs to meet with Ranma about something, yes?"

"Yes."

"Ranma said that what they were discussing was going to take place in a few days, right?"

"Right."

"Well, the only thing I can think of, with the evidence we have, is that Kunou was never really chasing you."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"No, think about it. I've known him for years now. When he focuses on something he doesn't just give it up in a split second. So the only reason he would give up on you so easily would be because he wasn't really going after you. But nothing we know gives me any clue what's going to happen in a few days."

Akane pondered this. She could not find anything wrong with Nabiki's logic. After all, Nabiki had known Kunou for much longer. In fact, Akane couldn't think of anyone who knew him better than Nabiki.

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her. She got a mischievous look on her face as she looked at her sister. Nabiki was still pounding her brain trying to find the answer that Akane already knew. The younger Tendou giggled.

Nabiki looked up and saw her sister laughing. "What's so funny?"

Akane grinned at her. "You are."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, what does it matter to you what Kunou is up to? I mean, it's only Kunou, right?"

"NO! It's not only Kunou! It's...it's..." Nabiki's voice trailed off as she ran out of things to say.

"It's what, Nabiki?"

"I...I don't know." Nabiki had a strange look on her face, the same look she had on at lunch earlier that day. "But Kunou acting unlike himself worries me."

"But why should you be worried?" Akane asked, her eyes filled with mirth.

Nabiki sighed, not noticing her sister's tone or her expression. "I guess I shouldn't be. But I am." She got up and walked to the door. "Could you see if you can find out what Kunou and Ranma talked about, Akane? I'll even pay you if you want." Akane nodded in response. "I'll see you later, then," Nabiki said in farewell as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Akane sat back on her bed, an amused look on her face. I'm surprised I didn't notice it before. Nabiki always had this strange look on her face every time Kunou approached me for one thing or another. In fact, every time that he 'has' approached me, Nabiki was always nearby. She snickered. Hopefully it will work out in the next few days. I wonder what Ranma and Kunou are planning? She had this sudden feeling of dread. I hope they don't do something stupid!

"Come on Akane! You have to move faster than that!"

That evening, Ranma and Akane decided to spar in the dojo. Akane was throwing punches and kicks that Ranma merely dodged around. She kept trying, but she never even got close to hitting him. It was making her angry.

"Grrr! Stop dodging, Ranma! At least fight back!"

"I can't do that, Akane!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!"

Akane stopped so suddenly that Ranma fell over trying to avoid an attack that never came.

"Hey. What's wrong Akane?"

"Ranma," she began in a surprisingly calm voice. "How can I get better if you don't even try to hit me? I'm a martial artist too, you know? If all you're going to do is avoid my attacks, then what's the point of sparring?" She turned and started walking out of the dojo.

"Akane! Wait!"

She ignored him and kept walking. He ran to catch her, stopping her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Akane."

She didn't even turn around. "What do you want, Ranma?"

Ranma hesitated. "I...I want to hit you?"

Akane turned to look at him. "You do?"

"Well, no."

She started to walk off again and Ranma had to stop her once more.

"But...if you want me too, I can try. I just don't want to hurt you, Akane."

"If I'm going to be a better martial artist, Ranma, I'm going to have to be hurt some of the time, right?"

Ranma thought back to all the training his father put him through. He couldn't remember a single one that didn't bring about some pain in one form or another. He sighed. "Alright, Akane. I'll fight back. But I ain't going full out against you. Okay?"

Akane gave him an unexpected hug. "Thank you, Ranma."

"Err...yeah, sure." She's thanking me because I'm going to be hitting her. Now how weird is that?

"Now, let's try that again, shall we?" She walked back into the dojo and Ranma followed her.

Akane limped into the house. Every single part of her hurt. But even so, there was a happy smile on her slightly bruised face. Ranma trudged in behind her looking worried.

"Oh my! Akane! What happened to you?" Kasumi had come in from the kitchen where she was helping Nodoka with dinner.

"Oh! Hi Kasumi!" Akane gave her sister a wave and a grin. "Me and Ranma were just sparring. He hit me a lot!" She limped away to clean up.

Kasumi looked at Ranma. "Ranma! How could you do that to Akane?"

"But-but-but-but...she asked me to!" Ranma was looking depressed.

"She asked you to hit her?"

"Well yeah. I didn't want to, but she was so depressed that I wouldn't, so I did."

"And that's a good thing, Ranma," said Mr. Tendou, who just walked into the room from the porch.

"Huh?"

"Akane needs more training. I'm afraid I've been a bit lax in teaching her. If you were to spar with her more often, her skill would improve."

"But Mr. Tendou, I...I don't like hitting her!"

"I understand, Ranma. But if Akane is to improve, she must get hit."

Ranma sighed. "I guess so." He started walking away so that he could clean up. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he undressed and walked into the bathroom without thinking.

"Ranma!"

He looked up quickly. "Wha?" There was Akane in the furo. Her back was to him but she had turned her head when the door had opened. "Oh geeze! Sorry Akane!"

"I thought I told you not to do that again! And cover yourself for crying out loud!" She was blushing furiously.

"Huh? Oh!" Ranma wrapped his towel around himself. Then he took a better look at Akane's back. It was covered with bruises. He winced, imagining what the rest of her must look like.

"What are you looking at, pervert?"

He looked back to her still blushing face and saw it start to get even more angry.

"Akane. I don't know if I can keep hitting you like I did tonight."

Akane's face softened as she realized what Ranma had been staring at. "Ranma. I'm glad you hit me. I'm glad you really sparred with me. It shows that you were taking me seriously about being a martial artist."

"But Akane, look what I did to you!"

"I know Ranma, but the bruises will heal. I'll just have to learn to block or dodge your attacks so I don't get these bruises, right?"

Ranma shrugged unhappily. "I don't know."

"Come here, Ranma."

"What? But Akane, you're..."

"I'm staying in the furo so it's okay. Just don't let your eyes wander, mister!"

"Uh, right." He walked up to her and sat next to the furo. Akane turned and put her hand on Ranma's cheek.

"Please, Ranma," she said quietly. "Don't stop sparring with me."

"But Akane..."

"Listen, didn't you say before, that, no matter what I did, you would always care for me?"

Her eyes captured his. "Yes," he whispered.

"Well, it works both ways you know. I know that you think that hurting me will drive me from you." Ranma shook his head, trying to deny it, but her hand gently forced him to look at her. "No, don't do that. I know that's what you're thinking. But it's not true Ranma. I care for you. Even if you hurt me when we spar, I don't hold it against you because I know that it's the sacrifice I make for my training."

Ranma closed his eyes in thought. When he reopened them, Akane was still staring at him.

"So, no matter what you do, Ranma, I will always care for you."

Ranma nodded, unable to say anything.

"Good. Now get out of here so I can finish cleaning up, you pervert." Akane giggled and shoved Ranma towards the door. He got up and made his way over there. He was halfway out when she said, "And Ranma, next time you walk in on me I'm gonna smack you!"

Later that evening, during dinner, Ranma handed a small envelope to Nabiki.

"What's this, Ranma?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, Nabiki. I just found it lying around."

Nabiki had a puzzled look on her face as she put the letter into her pocket.

"Aren't you gonna read it?" Akane asked.

Nabiki shook her head. "Not right now. I'll read it later."

Nabiki sat at her desk in her room. The letter lay in front of her, still unopened. Who would be sending me something? It's just too strange. She picked up the envelope and opened it. Pulling out the letter, she unfolded it and began to read.

To: Nabiki Tendou

Meet me on the soccer field at sundown on Friday evening. Come alone.

That was all it said. No other name, no clue as to who sent the letter. She frowned in thought. Is this some kind of trick? I wonder if I should even consider going. I could bring Ranma and Akane with me. I'm sure they could keep me safe...but the letter said come alone. She was still musing over the problem when she noticed the time. It's late. I'd better get some sleep. I guess I'll just have to wait a few days to find out what's going on.

She turned off the lights and went to bed. Sleep was a long time coming.

Akane and Ranma sat next to each other on the rocks next to the koi pond.

"So what's in that letter you gave to Nabiki, Ranma?" Akane asked suddenly.

"Huh? How would I know Akane?" he asked in return. "I just found it."

She glared at him. "Don't lie to me, Ranma. Nabiki isn't thinking straight right now, so it was very easy to fool her. On any other day she would have seen right away that you got the note from Kunou. Plus, she doesn't know you as well as I do."

Ranma smiled ruefully. "Okay, you got me."

"So what's it say?"

He looked around to make sure no one was in earshot. Finding no one he quietly said to Akane, "Kunou wants Nabiki to meet him at sundown on Friday, out on the soccer field."

Her eyes narrowed. "What for? What is it exactly that you two discussed today?"

Ranma smirked at her. "It seems Kunou boy has had a crush on Nabiki for years. He just never had the nerve to say anything. When you started high school, he started hitting on you to get to Nabiki. He figured that was the only way to let his feelings for her show without her knowing."

"So why the sudden change? Why's he meeting with her on Friday?"

"Well, since I showed up, he figures it isn't honorable for him to appear to be chasing you anymore."

"But, what about that stupid speech he made? About no one being able to date me unless I was beaten."

Ranma winced. "Oh, he explained that, too. He didn't want anyone else to have your...uh...attention, so he figured that since no one could beat you, the fighting thing was the best way. So, you remained available to chase, and Kunou could still spout off his feelings to Nabiki using you."

Akane had a dark look on her face. "But-but-but that's so...stupid!"

Ranma shrugged. "Hey, you said it yourself. Kunou ain't exactly Einstein."

A deep sigh came from Akane. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid on Friday."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be okay. He's an honorable guy after all." Ranma put his arm across her shoulders. When he heard her gasp in pain, he quickly removed his arm. "Ah geeze! Sorry, Akane."

Akane leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

They watched the stars for a bit before going to bed.

For the rest of the week, Nabiki wasn't herself. She was practically a walking bundle of nerves. Everywhere she went she examined everyone carefully trying to see if they were watching her. Her paranoia became so bad that her information business went a little down in profits.

Finally, Friday came around. Nabiki was anxious for the day to end. So anxious, in fact, that she missed her teacher asking her a question. She ended up standing in the hall with a bucket for a while. Soon school was over and she headed home.

Even then she was fidgety. She kept looking at the clock waiting for the time to pass and the sun to begin it's descent. Soon it was time. She headed back for school and waited on the soccer field.

The sun was setting, casting a fiery red light across the sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold as Nabiki waited. Soon she did not have to wait any longer.

From the west, in the glaring light of the setting sun, approached a figure. Nabiki raised her hand to her eyes to see who it was that approached, but the light was too intense. As the figure came closer, it began to speak.

"For it so falls out that what we have we prize not the worth whiles we enjoy it. But being lacked and lost, then we rack the value, then we find the virtue the possession would not show us whiles it was ours."

Nabiki's eyes narrowed. She knew that voice. She had heard that voice almost every single day for over ten years.

It was Kunou.

"Nabiki Tendou," he said in greeting. He was now close enough for her to define his features.

"Kunou. What the hell is going on?"

She was startled as he smiled at her. "I have come to give you a message, Nabiki Tendou. A message that will be received with great pleasure."

Her eyes narrowed. "Well, aren't you sounding pretty confident."

Kunou was right in front of her now. He nodded to her statement. "Confident enough to give you this." He presented her with a bouquet of red roses. He turned and began to walk away as she gaped after him.

"Kunou!"

Kunou stopped and half turned to hear what Nabiki was saying. "Yes?"

"Where's the message you said you were delivering?"

He smiled at her once more. "If you do not yet understand the message I must speak it to you."

He turned around completely and faced her. "Nabiki Tendou...I love you." And he turned and walked off into the sunset, leaving behind a flustered Nabiki.

When he was gone, Nabiki looked at the roses in her hands, a blush coming to her face. They were fresh and beautiful and a deep red. Her eyes glistened as a smile came to her face. She looked to where Kunou disappeared and smiled even wider.

"I wonder how I didn't see that coming."

Okay. That's it for Part Three. Hope it wasn't too long for you. I wanted to get all this out of the way without starting another chapter. Let me know what you think. Email is Questions and comments welcome. Flame are ignored. Thanks again.

Gyran 


	4. Chapter Four

A Different Life

Written by: Gyran

Author's Note 05/12/2003:

Okay everyone. I know it's been a while, but things happen, y'know? I've managed to squeeze some time in over the last few months and have finally finished the revision of Chapter Four. Since I am so amazingly busy, I can't say when the next revision, or the next new chapter will arrive, but I am still trying to work on it, for those of you who even care that I am ;). Any questions or comments, feel free to email me at Thanks all!

Here's the usual disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi. I am not making any profit off of this story so please don't sue me. I'm but a poor student. Any characters that I make up belong to me, if you wish to use any of them, which I highly doubt anyone would, but if you do, please ask permission first and give credit to their creator, namely me. Thanks.

"Dialogue"  
Emphasis  
Thoughts /Signs/

Part Four Section One: The Love Of A Doctor

Ranma and Akane were running to school on Monday. They weren't late, it was just one of those days when they just felt like running. As usual, Akane was running on the ground, Ranma was on a fence. It was not long until they arrived at the school, but as they went through the gate they witnessed an unusual sight.

Kunou and Nabiki were walking into school together...holding hands. The students in the area were watching this strange occurrence with looks of shock or amusement. Part of the shocked group, Ranma and Akane stared, mouths open, as Kunou and Nabiki left the scene, going into the building and heading for class.

"You know, Ranma?"

"Hmm?"

"Even after knowing what was going to happen last Friday..."

"Yes?"

"I wasn't really expecting this so soon."

"Uh huh."

The two of them continued to stand immobile as the other students headed for class.

"We should probably get to class, Ranma."

"You're probably right."

But before they reached the safety of the building, rain started to fall.

Ranma-chan had a disgusted look on her face. "Well that's just great. Now what am I supposed to do?"

Akane sighed in resignation. She had thought they would be on time for class that day. Apparently the weather had other ideas. "Come on, Ranma. You can wait in a storage room while I get you some hot water."

Akane and Ranma were standing in the hall...again. They each had a bucket of water and depressed looks on their faces.

"Sorry about this, Akane."

"It's okay, Ranma. It wasn't really your fault."

"I know. It was all yours."

Akane turned to glare at her grinning fiancé. "Is that so? Well then, perhaps you should spend the rest of the day as a girl!"

She held up her bucket of water, threatening to loose its contents on a now-panicking Ranma.

"Okay, okay! I was kidding! Kidding!"

She smiled and lowered her bucket. "That's better."

He pouted in such a pathetic way that Akane couldn't help giggling.

"Hmm," a new voice interrupted. "I never noticed punishment to be a laughing matter."

The two turned to see Nabiki and Kunou coming their way. They both had a bucket of water.

"Nabiki! What are you doing out here?"

The other couple began to blush, prompting Akane and Ranma to stare questioningly at them.

"We...uh...kinda weren't...uh...paying attention in class." Nabiki blushed even more as Ranma and Akane smirked in amusement. Kunou said nothing, just put his back to the wall and began taking his punishment.

"So, enough about us," Nabiki said, in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "What were you giggling about, Akane?"

Her sister giggled again. "Just this." And she raised her bucket in the direction of her fiancé.

"Hey! Cut it out already!" Ranma had both his hands out in protest, still holding his bucket.

The girls burst out laughing. Kunou, on the other hand, looked confused.

"What behavior is this, Saotome? Are you afraid of a mere bucket of water?"

Ranma glared at the kendoist. "I ain't afraid of...AHH!"

Akane was holding up her bucket again while Nabiki was doubled over laughing. Kunou had a disdainful look on his face.

"You must get over your fear, Ranma Saotome. Allow me to assist you."

Without warning, Kunou took his bucket and splashed its contents at an unsuspecting Ranma.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

Kunou, eyes wide, stepped back. "Wha...What manner of sorcery is this?"

Ranma-chan looked down at herself. "Aw great. Thanks a lot, Kunou." She looked carefully for any roaming professors before she ran off to the bathroom to change.

Kunou turned to Nabiki who had a disbelieving look on her face even as Akane placed her head in the palm of one of her hands. "What is going on, Nabiki? What happened to Saotome."

Nabiki sighed. "It's a long story Kunou-chan. It all started when..."

When Ranma returned, Kunou had been filled in on the details. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "Truly you are cursed, Ranma Saotome."

Ranma snorted. "Yeah, no kidding."

"I apologize for my earlier actions."

Ranma waved it away. "Don't worry about it."

The four stood silently for a while, waiting out their punishment. The quiet began to get disturbing, prompting them to fidget.

"So, Nabiki," Akane spoke up to break the silence. "When are you two going out?"

Nabiki's blush returned. "Um, I don't know. I haven't been asked yet." She gave a sidelong glance at Kunou, who also began to turn red.

"Uh...I...uh..." he stammered. The other three found it strange to find the kendoist at a loss for words.

Akane snickered. "Well, never mind then."

But Nabiki wasn't about to let her off that easy. "Oh? What about you and Ranma, Akane? When is your big date?"

Now the whole group was blushing in embarrassment.

"I don't know when it'll be," a red-faced Ranma answered. "I mean, I've been beating her whenever we train, but she says she still won't go out with me." He grunted suddenly as his fiancée's elbow met his side.

Kunou burst out laughing to the surprise of the others. "An amusing jest, Saotome."

"I don't see what's so funny," Ranma said in a mock serious tone. "I still haven't gotten a date out of her, no matter how many times I beat her." Kunou laughed even more and Nabiki snickered. Akane was directing a dangerous look at them.

A professor entered the hall and glared at the group. "You are supposed to be quiet! If you cannot do that I will come up with a more appropriate punishment for you jokers!" The four of them quieted down as the professor went back into the classroom. They looked at each other for a second. Then they started laughing again.

"This is all your fault, Ranma."

"My fault! Kunou was the one who started laughing!"

"If you had not made your jest, Saotome, I would not have been amused."

"Kunou-chan's right, Ranma."

"Well if you hadn't asked the question about a date, Nabiki, I wouldn't have made the joke."

"Hey! It was Akane who asked about a date first!"

"Hey yeah. It was you who mentioned it, Akane!"

"So you're saying it's my fault, Ranma?"

"Uh...well...yes?"

"You jerk!" BAM!

"OW! What'd you do that for?"

"Children, children please. Let's not resort to violence now."

"I agree with Nabiki!"

"You just don't want me to mallet you again!"

"That's right!"

"Hey! You kids stop your yammering and get back to work! If those aren't clean by the end of the day then all four of you will have detention for a week!" The professor from earlier looked down at them from a third floor window.

"Yes Professor!" all four of the answered.

"C'mon you guys. We'd better finish cleaning all of these." Ranma picked up another pair of chalkboard erasers and began pounding the chalk out of them.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Ranma. We can say it's your fault later."

"Hey!"

"Now, now you two. We want to finish this don't we?"

"Verily. It would not do for Tatewaki Kunou to receive detention for a week."

The four of them looked at the hill of erasers behind them and the small pile they had finished in front of them. They sighed and got back to work.

The four students were rather tired at the end of school, but they did manage to finish their work.

"Ugh. I'm beat." Akane wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You said it, Akane. I don't think I'll be able to even look at an eraser for at least a week." Ranma was brushing chalk dust off of his clothing.

"C'mon, Kunou-chan. You can walk me home." Nabiki linked her arm with the Blue Thunder.

"It would please me greatly to do so, Nabiki." The two of them started walking for the Tendou Training Hall.

"See you guys later!"

"Bye Akane!" Nabiki waved back to her sister.

Ranma looked at Akane. "Can we go now too?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "I suppose so. Would you like to carry my school bag, Ranma?"

Ranma was tired, so it was only natural that he wasn't thinking straight. "You've got arms don't ya? Carry it yourself."

BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM!

Ranma was twisted up on the hospital bed. He made incoherent sounds and had a glazed look in his eyes.

Dr. Tofu had a worried look on his face as he examined Ranma's injuries. Akane sat in a chair next to Ranma, her hands on her lap and her bottom lip between her teeth.

"How terrible!" Doctor Tofu was saying. "Look at his injuries. The dislocated joints! The bruises!" He turned to look at Akane. "Who did this to him?"

"Uh...well...I...uh..."

Ranma stirred a bit and his eyes came into focus briefly. He looked as if he wanted to say something, so Doctor Tofu leaned forward to catch his words.

"Akane did this," he whispered. "Very violent...uncute even..." He did not get farther than that as Akane's fist met his face again.

The doctor turned to face her. "You did this, Akane?"

Her face went red with embarrassment. "Uh...well...he...I..."

Doctor Tofu started to smile. "Aha! I knew this damage looked familiar!" he said as he began to laugh. Ranma was not amused.

Yeah sure. Laugh it up why don't ya! He ain't the one who got pulverized by Akane!

He had come to the decision to sulk when Doctor Tofu began fixing his dislocated joints. Ranma then decided that screaming would be a better idea.

"AHH! Stop! That hurts!"

Doctor Tofu, his face startled, said, "Really? Where?"

Ranma sat up and examined himself. Except for the bruises, all the pain was gone. "Hey! I'm not hurting anymore!" The doctor smiled and went to the sink to wash up. Akane giggled.

"Of course! Doctor Tofu is the best!"

Ranma turned to look at her. She suddenly went quite and her hands began twisting each other in her lap as she stared at them intently. When a third hand joined her two, she looked up, startled. Ranma was still looking at her, a rueful look on his face.

"I'm sorry about what I said, Akane. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Hmph! That was fairly obvious!" She was still a bit miffed by what Ranma had said to her.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the bruises you gave me still hurt a lot."

She tried to keep an angry look on her face, but she failed and a giggle escaped her. She put her hand to Ranma's cheek. "You really don't think about what you say, do you?" she said softly. "You're such a jerk."

Ranma scratched his head, still smiling. "I guess I don't, you uncute tomboy." Akane's hand suddenly tightened over his cheek and his eyes widened. "Hey! I thought we were just playing around!"

She laughed and her grip loosened. "I know." Then she poked Ranma on the nose. He began pouting and Akane laughed even more. It was then that the door opened and a giant panda walked into the room.

"Pop?" asked an incredulous Ranma.

Genma-panda growled and waved at his son. A sign flashed out and said/Your mother wanted me to get a job, so I applied here./

"What's the matter, pop? Couldn't get anything at the zoo?" Ranma and Akane both snickered as the panda glared and began sweeping up the floor.

"This is your father, Ranma?" asked Doctor Tofu. "I must say, I can't see the family resemblance." He started laughing while Ranma explained about how they got the curses and how they worked.

"I see. That's very interesting and it explains your...unusual condition. I'll have to see if I can do some research on these curses." He pushed up his glasses. "But for now, back to business. Let me take a look at that new bruise on your face." Akane blushed again. "I think I have something here that you can put on it to keep it from swelling.

He put his hands on Ranma's face and began applying an ointment. While he was doing this the door opened again. Akane looked up to see who had walked in and gasped. Oh no!

"Good afternoon, Kasumi! Running some errands today?"

Kasumi smiled at the shopkeeper. "I'm on my way to see Doctor Tofu."

The shopkeeper went dead white. "Uh...well...how...err...nice Kasumi. Have fun!" I'd better spread the word! Everyone had better stay away from Doctor Tofu's! To go there now would be like committing suicide!

Kasumi smiled and waved. She continued on her way, a book under one arm, and a basket in the other.

Doctor Tofu looked up as the door opened. His face took on a goofy expression as soon as he saw her.

"K-K-K-Kasumi?" he stuttered, his glasses strangely fogging up.

Kasumi smiled as she entered the room. "Hello Doctor Tofu! I came to return the book you lent me. It was very helpful for my exam last week." She set the book down on the counter.

If Doctor Tofu knew what she was talking about, he gave no sign of it. With his hands still on either side of Ranma's head, he said, "Well hello there, Kasumi. Fancy meeting you here of all places." Then Ranma gave a yell as he felt his neck being bent into a ninety degree angle to the side.

"Oh my! Are you alright Ranma?" Kasumi had her hand to her mouth.

"Oh! Do you know Ranma, Kasumi? He's becoming one of my regulars. He keeps coming in with all sorts of new injuries" He turned to look at Akane. "How are you doing, Ranma?"

Akane was at Ranma's side. He was still in pain and she was trying to get his head back into the correct position. "Doctor Tofu, help him, please!"

"What's wrong, Ranma?" he asked Genma-panda, who turned him to face the right way.

Ranma screamed, "It hurts!"

Doctor Tofu sighed. "You injured yourself again?" He put his hands on Ranma's head once again. He bent it 180 degrees so that it was now bent in the other direction. "How's that?"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Kasumi came up behind Tofu and put her hand on his shoulder. "Is he going to be alright, Doctor?"

His eyes widened and he jumped up, tripping over a stool. "He'll be fine, Kasumi," he said from the floor.

"That's nice. Oh! Here you go! I almost forgot I made these for you!" She was holding out the basket she had brought.

"A gift for me? How thoughtful. Thank you, Kasumi." He stood up, took the basket from her and looked inside. Kasumi smiled.

Akane helped Ranma to his feet. "C'mon Ranma. You won't be able to get help here for a while." She turned to her sister and said, "Me and Ranma have to go now, Kasumi. We'll see you at home."

"Alright, Akane."

Akane walked out with a head-bent Ranma at her side.

"What was all that about, Akane?"

Ranma and Akane were sitting next to each other on the porch of the Tendou home. His head was still not in place.

Akane sighed. "For as long as I can remember, Doctor Tofu has been in love with Kasumi."

"No kidding? He must have it bad, the way he was acting."

"Yeah. It gets so bad that no one comes to his office if they know Kasumi is there. He just can't function when she's around."

"I noticed," he said miserably. He tried to lean his head on his hand, but it was too awkward. He sighed. "So what am I supposed to do about my problem? I can't go to school like this tomorrow!"

She glanced over at him. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"There might be one way to fix it, but it's probably going to hurt."

"Well, let's do it. I'd rather go through the pain of that, rather than showing up to school like this."

Akane winced. "Are you sure, Ranma?"

"Yes, I'm sure! C'mon Akane! Tell me how to fix my head already!"

BAM

"OW! Hey! What'd you do that for! Huh?" Ranma moved his head around. "Hey! You did it! Thanks, Akane!"

She smiled.

"So does Kasumi know about the doc's feelings?"

Akane shook her head. "Not as far as I know. She always mistakes his actions for joking around."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Akane."

Ranma and Akane looked behind them to see Nabiki and Kunou approaching.

"What d'you mean, Nabiki?"

"I mean, oh unobservant one, that Kasumi is well aware of the good doctor's feelings. If you watch her carefully when she visits him, you'll notice it."

Akane was dumbfounded. "Are you sure, Nabiki? Kasumi doesn't seem to notice that he acts...well...nuts when she's around."

Nabiki smirked. "Of course I'm sure. And as I understand it, Kasumi feels the same about him, but she hasn't done anything about it."

Ranma scratched his head in confusion. "Why not? If she feels the same way, why doesn't she...err...talk to him about it or something?"

Nabiki gave him a 'you're hopeless' look. "Because of the way he acts around her, Ranma. Doctor Tofu has to be able to control himself before he and Kasumi will talk. Because of his condition, he's the one who'll have to make the first move. Once he's able to speak to her coherently, then they'll talk."

Kunou nudged Nabiki and motioned towards the gate. Nabiki smiled.

"If you'll excuse us, we're going out."

Akane and Ranma gave the other two amused glances. "Okay, Nabiki." She waved as her sister left with Kunou.

"Tell Kasumi and Auntie where I went, will you Akane? I won't be back for dinner."

"Alright."

A few moments passed when they heard a strange sound coming from up the street. Akane sighed and Ranma looked puzzled. "What's that noise?"

"C'mon. You might as well see it. I'm sure you'll be seeing it again." She got up and walked to the gate of the Training Hall, Ranma right behind her. When they got there, they heard the noise again. They turned to look.

It was Doctor Tofu. He had his skeleton, Betty, on his back and he was running through the streets, laughing, dancing, and swinging Betty around. He ran right past Ranma and Akane who both watched as he continued down the street, turned a corner, and disappeared.

"Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I just see that?"

"Yes you did, Ranma."

"Okay. And why, exactly, was the doc doin' that?"

Akane sighed. "He always does that after a visit from Kasumi."

"Oh."

They stood there for a while, not saying anything. A truck drove by.

Eventually Ranma turned to Akane. "You feel up to sparring?"

She smiled. "Sure! Let's go!"

Akane limped into the house. Her smile was wide as Ranma walked in behind her. Nodoka noticed the two coming in from the kitchen and spoke up.

"Hey you two! How was the sparring session?"

Akane grinned. "I'm getting much better, Auntie. I don't get hit as much anymore." She limped upstairs to clean up as Ranma went into the kitchen to talk with his mother.

"So, Ranma, it seems Akane is improving?"

"Yeah, she is. I still have to hold back though. Otherwise she'd be hurt more than she is now. I began working on her speed. She's getting a lot faster, but she still needs work if she wants to avoid getting hit." Ranma had a worried look on his face that his mother immediately noticed.

"You still don't like hitting her, do you son?"

He sighed. "No, I don't. But if I don't hit her, she gets all depressed. It's weird. She's actually more happy when I do hit her than when I refuse to."

Nodoka smiled. "She is rather unique." Her face got serious all of a sudden. She looked around carefully before speaking again. "Ranma, I must speak with you about something important."

"Sure, mom. What is it?"

"I know about your sleeping habits with Akane." Ranma's eyes widened. "Now don't worry, I just have to know that you two aren't doing anything more than sleeping."

"MOM! Of course not! We...uh...we just sleep. That's all."

Nodoka relaxed. "Well, good. Just make sure it stays that way. At least for now."

"Err...yeah, sure mom." Ranma's face was bright red.

"Now, why don't you get cleaned up before dinner?"

"Alright," he said quickly. Anything to keep her from asking any more embarrassing questions. He stood to go, then remembered something. "Oh, mom?"

"Yes, Ranma?"

"Nabiki won't be here for dinner. She went out on a date."

"A date? With who?"

"This guy from school. Tatewaki Kunou."

"Ah, the one Nabiki's been pining over for years now?"

"You know?"

"Ranma, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't notice these kinds of things? Now go on."

"Uh, okay." Ranma headed for the bathroom and went in. He walked to the inner door and knocked.

"Yes?" came a voice from the other side.

"Just checking to see if you were still in there, Akane. Let me know when you're done, okay?"

"Sure, Ranma. And thanks for knocking," he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Uh, yeah." He was blushing as he went to his room.

Late that night, Ranma and Akane were sitting on their sofa. Everyone else had gone to bed, including Nabiki, who said she would answer their questions in the morning.

"Umm, Akane?"

"What is it, Ranma?"

He looked uncomfortable as he spoke. "My mom kinda talked to me today."

Akane had a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, she said that she knows about our...uh...sleeping arrangements."

Her eyes went wide. "She knows? What'd she say?"

His face was going red. "Uh, she wanted to know if we...uh...what we...uh...do."

Her face went as red as well, to match her fiancé's. "What'd you tell her?"

"I just told her we sleep! That's all!"

Akane relaxed a bit, but her face was still colored. "So, she didn't have any problems with it?"

"No. She just doesn't want us doing anything more than...uh...sleeping."

"Well, she doesn't have to worry about that," she muttered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Akane kept her smile hidden. "I just mean that it's not like I'd want to do that with you!"

"Hmph. Well, it ain't like I'd want to do that with you either, you macho chick!"

Akane's eyes narrowed and she turned to slam Ranma to the ground, but first she ran into his expression. He was grinning at her. She pouted at him and he chuckled.

"Guess you won't try that again, will you tomboy?" Ranma asked with a smirk.

She couldn't help it. She giggled and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek. "C'mon. We better get to sleep. We do have class tomorrow." She lay down on the couch as Ranma just sat there, still frozen by the kiss. She eventually bopped him on the head. "Go to sleep!"

"Uh, right." He lay down next to her. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was the sound of her giggling.

Part Four Section Two: A Lost Boy And A Chef "This was not my fault."

"I know. It was my fault this time."

"Good, I'm glad we agree."

"Hmph."

"Come on Akane, if you hadn't forgotten your schoolbag we would've been right on time."

"Alright, I know!"

"Hey, give me a break! For the first time it ain't my fault! I want to get as much out of this as I can."

"Do you want to spend the rest of the day as a girl?"

"Err...okay, I'm done."

Once again the two of them were standing in the hall with a bucket. Halfway to school that morning, Akane had realized that she had forgotten her schoolbag. Not wanting her to go back to the house alone, Ranma went with her. Of course they were late.

Their punishment was over soon and they returned to class. Not that it mattered. Ranma was bored throughout all the lectures. Even when the professor showed a film, he couldn't stay awake. He tried to pay attention, but for most of the day he was sleeping. Akane made attempts to wake him up, but they were only temporary at best. The last class period went by and school was over. Ranma was so glad to get out of there, he was being rather exuberant.

"Ah! Free at last! At least until tomorrow. And the best part is that we didn't get assigned any homework!"

Akane laughed at him. "Actually we do have homework. You were sleeping, so you missed it when it was assigned."

His face fell a bit, but it brightened back up after a while. "Oh well, at least I've got you to help me out, right?"

She gave him a warning look. "You'd better not fall asleep when I'm trying to help you."

Ranma faced her and poked her on the nose. "But you get so boring sometimes!" He started running towards the school gates as she ran after him, both of them laughing. At least until Akane noticed something.

"Ranma! Look out!"

Daisuke was hanging around outside the school gates. School had just gotten out and he was waiting around for Hiroshi, who had to talk to a professor. Leaning against the wall he looked around. Coming from his left was a boy dressed in a yellow, long-sleeved shirt and black pants tied at the cuffs. He had black hair and a yellow and black bandana tied around his head. He also had a pack on his back and he was holding a red, bamboo umbrella. As soon as the boy got to him, Daisuke got the crap scared out of him. Without warning the boy grabbed him by the shirt and raised him off the ground.

"Where is Furinkan High School!" shouted the boy.

Daisuke was too scared to speak. He had noticed the fangs on the boy and didn't want to get bitten. He just pointed to the plaque next to him. It said "Furinkan High School". The boy smiled as he looked at it. "I made it! I actually made it!" He turned his attention back to Daisuke. "Now! Tell me where Ranma Saotome is!"

He pointed again, this time into the school. The boy released him and ran through the gates crying out Ranma's name. Daisuke collapsed to the ground. "Ugh. I wonder what the hell that was about?"

"Ranma! Look out!"

"Huh?" He looked back to see Akane pointing at the sky. He saw someone coming down fast, right at him.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" Ranma barely got out of the way as a boy with an umbrella smashed into the ground where he just was, creating a small crater. The boy looked up at him smiling. "I found you! I finally found you!"

Ranma was startled. "Who are you?"

The boy stood up and glared at him. "What do you mean, 'who are you?'? You run out on our duel and you don't even remember me?"

Ranma scratched his head as Akane, Nabiki, Kunou, and a bunch of other students came up behind him. "Hmm. Duel?"

The boy's jaw dropped. "Ranma! How dare you forget!"

"Ranma, who is this boy?"

He turned to look at Akane. "Uh, I'm not sure, Akane," he told her, his expression puzzled.

The boy with the bandanna was dumbstruck. "You really don't remember me?"

Ranma shook his head. He put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "Ah ha!"

"Oh, so now you remember me, Ranma?"

Ranma pointed at the boy, his expression absolutely sure...then his face fell. "Uh, no. I still don't know."

"ARGH! I search for you for years and you don't know me? All those years being lost for no reason?"

Ranma's eyes then lit with recognition. "Lost boy?"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

Akane looked puzzled. "Lost boy? Why are you calling him 'Lost boy', Ranma?"

"We went to junior high together. He has the worst sense of direction you'll ever see. That's why I gave him that nickname."

"The name's Ryouga Hibiki! Enough of this! Tell me why you ran out on our duel!"

Ranma had an angry look on his face now. "Hey! I waited for you for three days, stupid! It ain't my fault you didn't show up!"

Akane wasn't sure she heard right. "Three days?"

Ryouga ignored her. "I was there on the fourth day, Ranma! You could've waited one more!"

"Hey stupid! The lot where we were gonna fight was practically your backyard! You should have been there a lot sooner than that!"

"Shut up! You were supposed to take me there first, Ranma!"

"Hey! What kind of duel would it had been if your opponent took you to the place it was gonna happen?"

"Ranma? What was this duel about anyway?" Nabiki interrupted, looking on with interest.

"Huh? Oh it was about...uh..." Ranma scratched his head. "Actually, I forgot. Do you remember, Ryouga?"

Ryouga was red with anger now. "You don't remember that either? Ranma...!"

Ranma wasn't paying him any attention. He was still trying to remember what the fuss was about. Then it came to him. "Oh yeah! Wait here a sec, Ryouga." He ran past the confused Lost Boy and out the school gates. Ryouga just stood there not knowing what just happened. Soon Ranma returned with a grocery bag. He reached inside and tossed something. "Here!"

Ryouga looked at what Ranma had given him. It was a loaf of curry bread. "What's this?"

"Geeze! Okay, I guess one loaf ain't enough." Ranma started pulling out several loaves of bread and tossing them at Ryouga.

"You think this is about bread?" he shouted.

Ranma was taken aback. "Uh...yeah."

Akane bopped him on the head. "What's the deal with the bread?"

He began to explain. "Well, our junior high was an all boys school. The lunchtime crowd was like a battlefield..."

The cafeteria was packed again, just like it was the day before. Just like it would be tomorrow. Over at the lunch counter, boys were packed in, all of them trying to get something to eat.

In the center of the horde stood Ryouga. Heh he thought. This will be a cinch. All I have to do is wait for the lunch lady to toss something into the air.

"Here's the last of the curry bread!" the lunch lady then shouted. She launched the loaf high into the air.

Here's my chance! Ryouga took quick note of the bread's trajectory and leaped into the air to intercept it.

"It's mine!" he cried out.

But it was not to be. All of a sudden, a pair of feet slammed onto the top of Ryouga's head, sending him sprawling to the ground. When he got back up, his bread was in the hands of the new kid in his class. Ryouga never learned his name since he was absent that day, but that didn't stop him from getting pissed.

"Curse you!" he shouted at the pigtailed boy. "Who do you think you are?"

Ranma, eating the loaf of curry bread, stared at the fanged boy who was glaring at him. "I'm Ranma Saotome."

Ryouga's eyes narrowed. "Ranma Saotome, I, Ryouga Hibiki, will get my revenge on you for stealing my bread!"

"Calm down! It's just bread!"

Akane still didn't understand what the fuss was about. "Okay. So you stole a loaf of bread from him. What's the big deal?"

"Well, it wasn't just one loaf." Akane's eyes narrowed as Ranma continued to describe how it kept happening over and over again, day after day.

"So, everyday it happened. Curry bread, meat bread, seaweed bread, cutlet sandwich, soup bread...wait, there's no such thing. Anyway, Ryouga eventually challenged me to a duel. It was supposed to be in an abandoned lot around the corner from his house. I got there at the time he said, but he wasn't there. So I waited for three days. He never showed up so I left." He was sitting down, absently munching on a piece of bread.

Ryouga, sitting next to him, put down the loaf of bread he had been eating and stood up. "That's enough, Ranma! It's time to settle this!"

Ranma groaned. "Aw, can't we do this later, Ryouga? I'm kinda tired right now."

"NO!" He charged at Ranma, his umbrella stretched out like a lance. Ranma leaped, from his sitting position, over Ryouga. The "Lost boy" looked around having lost sight of his enemy. Suddenly a shadow appeared from above him. He looked up to see someone ready to attack.

"Ryouga Hibiki, prepare to die!"

Hiroshi found Daisuke outside the gates. He was sitting on the ground pretty shaken up.

"Hey, what happened?"

Daisuke was still a little rattled. "Some crazy boy just came by looking for Ranma. He picked me up off the ground and practically threatened to kill me!"

"Geeze, you okay?" Hiroshi saw him nod and looked around. "So where'd he go?"

"I pointed the way for him and he went into the school."

Hiroshi scratched his head. He hadn't noticed anything. It was probably happening on the other side of school. He shrugged and was about to help Daisuke up when he was lifted up off the ground by the back of his shirt. He was turned around in midair and was soon face to face with an amazingly cute girl. She had long, dark brown hair tied back with a white ribbon. Her violet eyes were flashing.

"Where's Ryouga Hibiki?"

Hiroshi was speechless. A beautiful girl was looking at him; talking to him too! He soon regained the ability to speak after the girl smacked him.

"Uh, who's Ryouga Hibiki?"

The girl glared at him. "He's a wandering idiot with a yellow and black bandana and fangs."

Daisuke looked up at the description. He spoke up so Hiroshi wouldn't be pounded into a pulp. "Uh, he went into the school." He pointed in the direction he had before.

The girl put Hiroshi down and ran into the school. Hiroshi dropped to the ground, a dreamy expression on his face. Daisuke had a disgusted look on his face. "Now why couldn't I have been assaulted by her?"

Ryouga dodged out of the way as a giant spatula was embedded into the pavement. Ranma looked on with a confused look. "Uh...why does this look a bit familiar?"

Ryouga looked at the one who had attacked him. It was a girl dressed in a rather boyish outfit. She had long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail with a ribbon. There was a bandolier strapped across her front that held mini spatulas. "Who are you?" he demanded.

The girl glared at him. "I finally caught up with you, you jackass! Do you know how long I've been trying to find you, you idiot?"

Ryouga had no idea what was going on. "I don't even know what you're talking about!"

The girl, if possible, got even more angry. "You don't even remember me? Ryouga, you jerk!" The girl swung her giant spatula at Ryouga who barely managed to get out of the way. Still, the spatula nicked his shirt, ripping a fine line into the sleeve.

"Will you calm down, you crazy psycho?"

Ranma snorted. "Look who's talking."

"Shut up, Ranma!"

The girl suddenly lowered her spatula and turned to stare intently at Ranma. "Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma backed up quickly. Aw man. I hope she's not gonna try and kill me too. "Who wants to know?"

The girl brought the spatula up again and pointed it at Ranma. "Just answer the question!" she shouted.

Ranma continued to back up. "Uh, yeah, I'm Ranma Saotome." He flinched waiting for the strike to come. It never did.

"Ranchan! I can't believe it's you!" And the girl dropped her spatula and grabbed Ranma in a strong hug.

"Ranma!" Akane was furious. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ranma turned his head in every direction possible, his arms waving around. "Akane, I don't know what she's doing! I swear! Hey! Let go already!"

The girl released Ranma and stepped back. "Ranchan, it's me. Ukyou."

His eyes widened. "U-Ucchan?" The girl nodded. "Oh my God! I can't believe it!" Then Ranma swept the girl up into his arms and swung her around, both of them laughing.

"RANMA!"

He turned to see Akane glowing blue. Nabiki, Kunou, and everyone else in the vicinity had backed away from her. Ranma had only seen her glow once. The last time she was like this, he got pummeled. He quickly put Ukyou down. "Calm down, Akane," he said, his arms held out in front of him. "It ain't what it looks like, okay?"

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"Me and Ucchan met while me and pop were on the training trip. I think we were about six?" he asked looking at Ukyou who nodded. "Well, me, her, and this other kid would play together. We got real close. But just friends, right Ucchan?"

"Yep!" answered Ukyou. "You must be Akane, right?" Akane nodded slowly. Without warning Ukyou grabbed her and gave her a big hug. "Ranchan told me sooooo much about you! I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet his betrothed!"

Akane slowly returned the hug. "Uh, so he mentioned me to you, did he?"

Ukyou released Akane and laughed. "Mentioned? Barely five minutes would go by before he would start talking about you. Every other day he would be getting his dad to write you a letter. The other days he would be bringing over a letter that you wrote and getting his dad to read it to us. Sugar, mentioned is not the word." Ranma and Akane were both blushing by the time Ukyou finished speaking.

"Uh, so Ucchan, what are you chasing Ryouga here for?"

Ukyou gave Ranma a weird look. "You should know. I mean you were there after all!"

Ranma was confused. "There? What are you talking about Ucchan? How do you know Ryouga?"

Ukyou was still giving Ranma a strange look. "Ranma, we used to play with him, remember? He was staying with me and my father?"

Ranma and Ryouga looked at each other quickly. "You were that Ryo-  
chan?" Ranma asked, incredulous.

"You were that Ranchan?" Ryouga looked equally shocked.

Ukyou looked at the both of them, confused. "Um...so, if you don't remember playing with each other as kids, how do you know each other."

The two boys scratched their heads, embarrassed looks on their faces. "Uh...we kinda went to junior high together." Ranma was staring at his shoes, too embarrassed to look up.

"Yeah. I kinda want to kill him." Ryouga couldn't look Ukyou in the face either. He had remembered her as soon as her name was mentioned. But he was unable to remember why she was angry with him.

Ukyou glared at the both of them. "You two are both jackasses! You more than him, Ryouga!"

Ryouga's head snapped up. "Hey! Why am I more of a jackass than Ranma?"

"Because at least he didn't run from his fiancée! He was forced to leave her! But you took off, you jerk!"

Ryouga was startled. "Fi-fiancée? Bu-but I don't have a f-f-fiancée!" he stammered.

Ukyou's expression darkened and her spatula was in hand again. "You don't have a fiancée? Argh!" And she swung her spatula and connected with Ryouga's face. He went flying face first into a nearby tree. She regretted it as soon as she noticed the dent in her spatula.

"Great. I guess I swung too hard."

"Don't worry Ucchan. I'm sure he's okay."

"I was worried about my spatula."

"Oh..."

Back at the Tendou home, everyone was gathered together. Sitting around the dining table was Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kunou, Ukyou, and Ryouga. Ryouga was not exactly sitting. Actually he was still unconscious, laying next to Ukyou with a pillow cushioning his head.

"Um, so Ucchan, when did you and Ryouga get engaged?"

Ukyou elbowed the still form next to her. "We were engaged right before you left, Ranchan. Don't you remember?" Ranma shook his head. "Well my father thought it was neat for two young ones to be engaged at such a young age like you and Akane. So he told us that, when we were old enough, Ryouga and me would get married." She snorted, "Like I'd want to marry this idiot!" Ryouga was elbowed again.

Ranma scratched his head. "Uh, okay. But why was Ryouga staying with you again?"

She sighed. "My father found him wandering around one day. Apparently he had gotten lost. My father couldn't just let him wander off by himself so he decided to take care of him. He figured the jackass's parents would come back for him." Ukyou snorted. "If Ryouga inherited his sense of direction from them, then it's no wonder they never came back."

Ranma and Akane exchanged looks, as did Nabiki and Kunou. "Umm, so what happened Ucchan?"

Her face became angry. "One day, a couple years later, when we were about eight, me and Ryouga were going for a walk. Actually, it was Ryouga who wanted to go walking, but I had to go with him or else he might have gotten lost. But anyway, we were walking along and I brought up the subject of our engagement. I asked him what he thought about it." She scratched her head. "I mean, we never talked about it. My father just told us one day that we would be married, and that was it. So I brought it up. He never answered me so I turned to look, but he was gone!"

Ukyou's eyes began to go red. "The jackass ran off the very moment that the word engagement left my mouth! We were only eight for crying out loud! It shouldn't have scared him like that!" She was heaving with anger by the time she finished explaining. The others looked worried, afraid she was going to explode.

"Uh, Ucchan?" She turned to look at Ranma. "Isn't it possible that he never heard you? He might have just walked off and got lost."

Her face scrunched up and she scratched her head. "Uh, you know, I never thought of that."

Everyone else banged their heads on the table.

"So you've been chasing Ryouga for eight years?" Akane couldn't believe that someone would spend half their life searching for someone.

"Oh, no! I just started looking for him a few years back." Ukyou was absently stoking Ryouga's hair, running her fingers through the strands. Akane and Nabiki both noticed this and smirked. "I picked up his trail near where we had grown up. Looked at the school records and went on from there. It was a while back when I lost track of him, so I had to give up the search for a while. I was staying in this town on the coast, going to school and working, when I picked up his trail again. This was a couple of weeks back. I guess he ended up in China for some reason."

Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, and even Kunou flashed worried looks at each other. Nabiki got up and went into the kitchen quickly. She was back in a few moments, a glass of water in her hand.

"What's that for, Nabiki?" Ukyou had noticed everyone look at each other when she mentioned China.

Nabiki didn't say anything. She poured half the glass onto the sleeping Ryouga. He vanished.

"What did you do to him?" Ukyou cried, freaking out a bit. "Where is he?"

Ranma sighed and reached into Ryouga's bundle of clothes and pulled out a sleeping black piglet. It had a yellow and black bandana tied around its neck. "Don't worry, Ucchan. He's fine, see? He's just turned into a pig, that's all."

"That's all? That's all? He turned into a pig! How can you be so calm about it?"

Ranma sighed again and grabbed the glass of water from Nabiki. "Because I can change too." He dumped the rest of it onto his own head. Ukyou fainted as Ranma-chan appeared.

She awoke to see everyone staring at her worriedly.

"Are you ok, Ukyou?"

Ukyou sat up and found that she was on the sofa in the living room. "Ugh...yeah, I'm fine, Akane." She looked around and saw Ranma-chan holding a still sleeping black pig. "Wha-what's going on? Why are you a girl, Ranchan? And why's Ryouga a pig?"

"It's a long story Ucchan. You see, a couple of years ago, my pop decided that we should go to train in China. He heard of some legendary training grounds. It took us a while to find it. It was only several months ago when we did. When we got there..."

Ranma-chan finished her story up to the point where she and her father returned to the Tendou Training Hall. "And that's pretty much it. Ryouga said he's been trying to find me since me and pop left for China, so I'm guessing he followed us there and wound up at Jusenkyou and fell into a spring."

Ukyou was speechless. She just stared between Ranma-chan and the little pig. It was at this point that Ryouga woke up. He sat up and shook himself a bit. He turned to see who was holding him. Finding himself being held by a beautiful redheaded girl, a trickle of blood came out of his nose and he fainted.

"That idiot." Ranma-chan was shaking her head. She gave the pig to Akane and went into the kitchen. A minute later Ranma returned with a wet head and Ryouga's clothes in his hands. "Here, let me have him, Akane. I'll go change him back in the bathroom." Akane handed over the pig and Ranma went to the bathroom.

Once he got there he placed Ryouga on the ground and turned on the shower. When it warmed up, Ranma sprayed the pig.

Ryouga sat up spluttering. Then he saw Ranma. "Ranma! How dare you!" He sprang at him, but Ranma just threw the lost boy's clothes in his face.

"Get dressed, pig-boy."

Ryouga's eyes widened. "Y-You know?"

Ranma nodded. He turned the shower to cold and splashed his head. Ryouga went into shock as he discovered he was naked in the bathroom with a girl. He fainted again. Ranma-chan sighed in disgust and changed back. Then he woke up the idiot.

Ryouga sat up again. "Ranma, you just turned into a girl!"

"I know that, you idiot. I fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. You, I assume, fell into the Spring of Drowned Piglet."

Ryouga nodded his face growing angry. "Ranma! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"If you hadn't run out on our duel I wouldn't have had to follow you!"

"Hey! It ain't my fault you got lost!"

"Shut up!"

"Will both of you shut up already?"

Ukyou had walked into the bathroom. Ryouga scrambled to make sure he was covered. "Ukyou! What do you think you're doing walking in like that?"

"Be quiet, Ryouga. Now you two stop fighting and get back to the living room. I want to hear your story, Ryouga. Now move it!"

Ranma quickly left the bathroom and went back to join the others. When Ryouga made no sign of moving, Ukyou's eyes flashed. "Well! What are you waiting for?"

Ryouga got mad. "I'm waiting for you to get out so I can get dressed!" he shouted. "Or maybe you wanna watch while I do?"

Ukyou blushed. "Uh, right. Sorry." She turned and left. Ryouga dressed and followed her back.

"Well, I discovered the direction Ranma and his father were going. I followed as best I could but I...uh...got lost again."

Ranma snickered a bit.

"I managed to get to China after a while. It took me some time to pick up Ranma's trail again. Eventually I came to a cliff overlooking some pools of water. I was looking down when I heard a loud snapping sound coming from behind me. I got startled and turned around too quickly. I slipped off the cliff and fell into the spring. It was hell I tell you, pure hell!" Ryouga had his eyes closed and hands clenched into fists. "I was discovered by the guide. He changed me back and I asked about Ranma and his father. He told me which way you had gone. I...uh...got lost again." More snickering. "I eventually discovered that you had decided to return to Japan, so I began making my way back."

"How did you find out?" Ranma asked.

Ryouga winced as he turned to Ranma. "I ran into a couple of...friends...of yours."

Ranma went pale. "Did you have any trouble with them? They didn't follow you, did they?"

Ryouga hesitated at first, but then slowly shook his head. Ranma sighed in relief.

"What are you two talking about?" Akane demanded to know.

"It's nothing, Akane," Ranma said quickly. "Don't worry about it."

"Ranma!"

His expression became pleading. "Please, Akane. Don't ask. Maybe I'll tell you someday, but for now, it's better that you not know."

Akane's expression turned sulky for a bit before she sighed. "Alright."

He let his breath out and looked back at Ryouga. "Go ahead and finish."

"Well," Ryouga continued. "When I returned to Japan, I went back to our old school and discovered that Ranma had already begun attending a school called Furinkan. I began looking for it. That was about a week ago. I found it today."

Ryouga ended his story. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to react. Ranma spoke up once again and asked a question.

"It took you that long to find me?"

"Shut up! Because of you I've seen hell!"

Ranma snorted. "Whatever. If you hadn't been so stubborn and followed me over some stupid loaves of bread, you wouldn't have your problem."

"Stop it you two! It's not Ranchan's fault what happened to you, Ryouga! You were the one who followed him, so stop blaming him for your mistake!" Ryouga bowed his head after receiving Ukyou's rebuke. "And you still haven't told me why you ran off that day eight years ago. Start talking!"

Ryouga gulped and began talking again. "Uh, well...I don't remember too well what happened. It was so long ago and I kinda forgot about you..." He trailed off as Ukyou's face burned with anger.

"I can't believe you forgot about me! How...I..." Ukyou couldn't find the words. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran from the house.

"Ukyou!" Ryouga called after her, but she did not listen. He got up to follow her but someone's hand held him back.

"No, Ryouga," Akane told him, standing up. "Let me go. I think it'd hurt her more to see you right now."

Ryouga nodded and sat back down as Akane went after Ukyou. Ranma was glaring at him. "Nice going moron. Now you went and made her cry."

"Shut up, Ranma," Ryouga said in a dead voice, not even in the mood to fight.

"Well what'd you go and say those things for?"

"I...I don't know. I figured it'd be best if I was honest."

Ranma gave this some thought. "I suppose so. But couldn't you have said it another way?"

Ryouga shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything else. I was trying to explain and it just came out." He got up and stood next to a wall. Then he began banging his head against it.

Kunou then stood up. "Forasmuch as I would enjoy the remainder of this conversation, I must depart to my humble abode. Farewell Saotome. Farewell Hibiki."

"Later, Kunou."

Ryouga didn't respond. Instead he continued to bang his head into the wall.

"I'll walk you out, Kunou-chan." Nabiki also stood up and she and Kunou left.

Akane found Ukyou sitting on a rock, under the tree next to the koi pond. She was staring into the pond, watching the koi swim and jump around. Her tears had not ceased and were falling unhindered down her cheeks. Akane sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Ukyou turned her head into Akane's shoulder and began sobbing. Akane hugged the weeping girl and said nothing as she cried her eyes out. Soon the sobbing ceased and Ukyou sat up.

"Thank you, Akane." Ukyou tried a smile, but failed.

"You going to be okay, Ukyou?" Akane had a concerned look on her face.

"I...I think so. I just can't believe he forgot about me. He...I...How could he do that to me? I never once forgot about..." Ukyou paused and took a deep breath. "And to think I spent the last couple of years looking for someone who didn't even remember me. The years before that, spent thinking about someone who had forgotten me. I've been wasting my time."

"No. You haven't wasted your time, Ukyou." Akane lifted Ukyou's bowed chin so that she was looking her in the eyes. "What you did was follow your heart, right?" Ukyou hesitated before nodding. "It's never wrong to listen to your heart, Ukyou. It can lead you into trouble at times, but what your heart tells you is never wrong."

"I...I guess so. But what am I gonna do now? I couldn't possibly face my father after coming all this way for nothing."

Akane bopped her on the head. "Hey, you don't know it was for nothing. Why don't you stick around? We have plenty of room at the dojo. Maybe you can still salvage something for your effort. Maybe Ryouga isn't a totally lost cause."

"I can stay here? You mean it?" Ukyou couldn't believe it. She had been traveling for so long, a place to stay sounded wonderful.

Akane smiled. "Of course you can stay. You can share my room. Would that be alright?"

Ukyou's answer came in the form of a crushing hug. "Thank you, Akane! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Now, do you want to come back inside? Ryouga still has a story to finish."

"I'm not sure I want to hear anymore."

"C'mon. At least hear what else he has to say."

Ukyou sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

"Um...well, while we were walking, Ukyou, I wasn't really paying much attention." Ryouga began finishing the story that had just recently surfaced from his memory. "I kept walking, not noticing that you had stopped. Soon I was lost."

"There's a surprise."

Ryouga glared at Ranma, but didn't respond to the taunt. "I wandered around for a while trying to find you. I found myself in a small village. Soon I heard voices calling out my name. I turned to look and saw a man and woman hurrying towards me. It was my parents." Everyone listening was a bit startled to hear this. "They said they had been searching for me for years but were about to give up because they couldn't find where they lost me. Anyway, I went with them to our home. It took us a few months to find it, but at least we made it together."

He paused, but decided to ignore Ranma's snickering. "So that's where I was. I tried to find you later, Ukyou, but I couldn't. I just kept getting lost. After a few months of trying, I gave up. I began attending school again and, in time, I guess my memories of you faded into the background." He winced as she glared at him.

"At least it explains where you went," Ukyou said, her voice cold.

Ryouga winced again but he continued on. "I went to school as often as I could, but I kept getting lost. The only time I actually went to school consistently was in junior high when..." his voice trailed off. His mind wandered back to another almost forgotten memory.

"Hey, Ryouga! What are you still doing around here?"

Ranma had to stay after school for a little bit to get some help on his math assignment. As he was leaving he found Ryouga standing at the gate of the school looking scared to leave.

"Go away, Ranma."

Ranma barely heard him, he was so quiet. It was not like the Ryouga he had known for the last week. The Ryouga he knew was loud and angry.

"What's the matter, Ryouga?"

"Nothing. Just leave me alone, please."

Ranma was getting really worried now. "Come on, Ryouga. You can tell me."

Ryouga burst out in anger. "I'm afraid to leave school because I don't know if I'll be able to make it back! Okay? You happy now?"

"Whoa! Calm down! What do you mean you don't think you'll be able to make it back?"

Ryouga sighed. "I...I have a lousy sense of direction, Ranma," he admitted with a shameful face. "I get lost easily. If I leave school and try to get home, I don't know where I'll end up."

Ranma looked at the other carefully. After a moment, he determined that Ryouga was serious. "Alright, wait right here for a sec. I'll be right back."

"Huh? Where are you going?" But Ranma had already run back into school.

He returned moments later with a piece of paper in his hand. "Okay, Ryouga, let's get going."

"What are you talking about, Ranma? What's that paper for?"

Ranma held up the sheet. "It's directions to your house, stupid. I'm taking you home."

"What?" Ryouga couldn't think of anything more embarrassing. "Ranma! How dare you make a fool out of me?"

Ranma bonked him over the head. "Hey! Let's get going! I still have an assignment to finish after I get back to my own place!"

Ryouga reluctantly followed Ranma, who led him home. Whenever Ryouga began to wander off, Ranma grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back onto the right path. Geeze, thought Ranma. He said a lousy sense of direction, but I didn't think it'd be 'this' bad.

When Ranma yanked on his arm the fifth time, Ryouga got angry. "Ranma! Stop doing that!"

"Well if you would go the right way, I wouldn't have to!"

Ryouga shut up and continued on to his house, following Ranma more closely so he wouldn't be yanked about again. When they got there he mumbled "Thanks" and turned to go inside when Ranma's voice stopped him.

"I'll be here in the morning to take you to school! See ya, Lost-Boy!" And he ran off, not giving Ryouga a chance to protest.

The next morning, Ryouga was prepared to attempt go to school. He gathered all of his things, school supplies as well as survival gear. Then he jumped out of his window. It was the only sure way he knew to get outside without getting lost. Once he hit the ground, he began walking towards the direction he thought the school was in.

"Hey! Ryouga!"

Ryouga turned around to see Ranma, dressed in his uniform and his school bag over his shoulder, running towards him.

"What do you want, Ranma?" Ryouga asked when the pigtailed boy had reached him.

"Hey, why didn't you wait for me? I said I'd take you to school."

Ryouga's temper flared up. "Look, I don't need you to get me to school, Ranma!"

Ranma held his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay! I was only trying to help. Forget it then." Then he began walking away.

"Where you going?" Ryouga asked.

Looking over his shoulder, Ranma replied, "I'm heading for school, where else?"

"You're going the wrong way!" Ryouga shouted. "It's this way to school!"

Ranma stopped and turned around. "Oh really? Tell me, Ryouga, where's your house at?"

Ryouga glared at the other boy. "You think I'm stupid, don't you? My house is over there!" He pointed.

Ranma just crossed his arms and jerked his thumb where Ryouga's house really was.

When Ryouga saw that Ranma was pointing at his house, he winced and slowly turned towards where his own finger pointed. If that's my house, then what's over...? He turned to see that he had claimed an abandoned lot as his home. He blushed.

When he turned back to Ranma, he found that the other was still waiting with his arms crossed. Ryouga sighed and walked over to him.

"Alright," he said. "Let's go."

Ranma grinned and began leading the way to school.

Ryouga had an embarrassed look on his face as the memory faded. He turned to Ranma, who also looked uncomfortable.

Akane noticed this and spoke up, an amused look on her face. "You didn't attend school regularly until what, Ryouga?"

"Uh...when Ranma would take me to and from school." He could barely be heard, he said it so quietly. He closed his eyes in thought. What's wrong with me? If it wasn't for Ranma I would have been missing school a lot. It was amazing that I even graduated from elementary school. My grades there were horrible. Thanks to him I was actually doing well in class. I've been an idiot. He opened his eyes and looked up to find everyone staring at him, except for Ranma, who wasn't even in the room anymore. "Where'd Ranma go?"

Akane pointed outside and Ryouga stood up. "Excuse me, please," he said, and he walked out the door to find Ranma sitting on the porch, watching the sky as the sun set.

"Hey, Ranma."

Ranma glanced at him then looked back to the sky.

He flinched and asked, "You mind if I sit down?" Ranma grunted, which Ryouga took for an approval. He sat down next to him and began looking at the sky, too.

"Nice sunset."

He just grunted again.

Ryouga sighed. "Look, Ranma. I...I..." he couldn't finish. So he tried again, "I...I'm..."

Ranma, growing impatient said, "You're what, Ryouga?"

"I'm sorry! There I said it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for blaming you for the things that were my own fault! There! You happy now?"

"Actually...yes, I am."

"Huh?" Ryouga looked at Ranma and saw he was grinning. Ryouga glowered and hit him in the arm. "You jerk!"

Ranma just chuckled. Soon Ryouga couldn't help it and began chuckling, too. "Seriously though, Ranma. I am sorry. After what you did for me in junior high I shouldn't have been so stupid." His voice became angry. "Even if you did steal my bread everyday!"

"Aw c'mon Ryouga! Forget about it, will ya? For crying out loud! You were weeping over a loaf of bread!"

"Hey! I'll have you know those were tears of anger!"

Ranma stared at him in disbelief. Soon he was laughing hysterically. Ryouga continued to glare at him for a while before he joined in the laughter.

Akane smiled from the doorway and went back inside the house.

Dinnertime came around. The table was packed with people and food.

"Wow mom! What's with all the food?"

"Well Ranma, we do have two new mouths to feed. Plus, Ukyou wanted to help out to thank us for letting her stay here."

"You're staying with us, Ucchan?"

"That's right, Ranchan! At least for now."

"That's great! How 'bout you, Ryouga?"

"Uh..." Ryouga looked at Ukyou who refused to look back at him. "I don't know, Ranma. I haven't thought about a place to stay."

"Then you can stay here!"

"Ranchan!"

"What's wrong, Ucchan?" he looked over at her, frowning slightly. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go. I can't let him go wandering off. It wouldn't be right. Besides, we have plenty of room here. He can share my room. How's that, Ryouga?"

Ryouga smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Ranma." He stopped smiling as he saw the look on Ukyou's face.

"Alright everyone. Let's eat." Kasumi began serving the food. In addition to what she and Nodoka cooked there was also okonomiyaki made by Ukyou.

"The okonomiyaki is just like I remember it, Ucchan!"

"Thanks, Ranchan!"

Soun, curious about the two new guests, raised an important question. "So will you two be going to school tomorrow?"

Ranma, Ryouga, Akane, and Ukyou exchanged glances. "Uh," Ryouga began, "I don't know. I suppose I should. It's been awhile since I attended classes."

Ukyou was a bit hesitant after hearing Ryouga's response. Reluctantly she replied, "I guess I haven't been to school in a while either."

Akane turned to her sister. "Nabiki, could you...you know."

Nabiki smirked. "That will be two thousand yen each."

"Nabiki!"

She sighed. "Alright, alright! I don't know how you expect me to run a business if I keep doing this kind of thing for free, Akane. I'll set the two up tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Thanks, Nabiki," said Akane, Ryouga and Ukyou.

She just shook her head. I must be getting soft.

Why does that jackass have to be staying here too?

Ukyou sat in the bathroom's furo contemplating the events of the last few hours.

Why can't he just go wander off like he always does? He always manages on his own! Why does he need to stay with the Tendous?

She sighed. Nothing I can do about it now. I'll just have to keep away from him as much as possible.

She stood up to grab her towel when the door opened. She turned to see who had entered. Her eyes narrowed and flashed when she saw exactly who it was.

Ryouga and Ranma had finished sparring. It was an almost even battle. What Ryouga lacked in speed, he more than made up for in strength. However, he was unable to best Ranma. Both of them were exhausted and collapsed on the floor against the wall afterwards.

"Whew. That was a good match, Ryouga."

"Yeah. Next time, though, I'm gonna beat you."

Ranma smirked. "I'd like to see you try it."

Akane walked into the dojo dressed in her gi. "You ready, Ranma?"

He groaned. "Aw geeze. You still wanna spar tonight, Akane?"

Akane grinned evilly. "Why of course! Don't tell me you're not up to it."

Ranma winced as he stood up. "You just wanna spar now because you know I'm tired. You might actually be able to hit me when I'm in this condition."

Her eyes widened as she touched a hand to her cheek. "Why Ranma! You don't think that has anything to do with my wanting to spar, do you?" She took up a stance and Ranma followed suit. "What a thing to say! I would never do that!"

Ranma's eyes rolled. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Ryouga, grimacing as he stood, said, "I'm just gonna get cleaned up before bed. I'll see you guys later."

Ranma gave a negligent wave. "Yeah, see ya, Ryouga." He never took his eyes off Akane.

Akane didn't answer. She was determined to score a hit tonight. Ryouga chuckled as he left the dojo. He was not chuckling for long though. He found himself on the sidewalk outside the training hall for some reason.

"Argh! Where'd the house go?"

"Oh my! What are you doing out here, Ryouga?" Kasumi had come out to close the gate. Ryouga let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh...I was trying to find the house, Kasumi. Umm..." he was scratching his head, an embarrassed blush on his face. "Do you think you could show me to the...uh...bathroom. I wanted to get cleaned up before bed."

Kasumi smiled. "Of course. Just follow me, alright?"

"Umm, yeah. Thanks." Ryouga made sure to keep Kasumi in sight as she led him back to the house and then to the bathroom.

"Here you are."

"Thanks again, Kasumi."

"You're welcome, Ryouga."

Ryouga sighed as he opened the door and found that he was indeed at the bathroom. He went in and undressed. He grabbed a towel from a cabinet. He opened the door to enter, but he realized that it led back out into the hall. Blushing he turned around and walked to the sliding door on the other side. He opened it and walked in. Just in time to see a naked Ukyou emerging from the furo. True to form, he got a bloody nose and fainted.

The first thing Ryouga saw when he woke up was a look of disgust on Ukyou's face.

"Wha...What happened?"

Ukyou bashed him on the head. "You walked in on me, you jackass."

Looking around, Ryouga saw he was lying on the floor of the bathroom. Ukyou was covered in a towel. Looking at himself, he was relieved to see that his own towel had covered him. He got bashed on the head again.

"Ow! What?"

"You walk in on me again, you're gonna get worse than a smack on the head, got it?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I guess I should have knocked."

Ukyou shook her head in disgust and started to leave. She was stopped by Ryouga's voice.

"Hey Ukyou?"

"What, Ryouga?" she asked, not even turning around.

"Umm, is it alright with you if I stay here? With the Tendous, I mean?"

She sighed. "Ranma already said you could, Ryouga. It doesn't matter what I think."

"It does matter," he said emphatically. "If it isn't okay with you, then I'll leave and find some place else."

Ukyou closed her eyes. That jerk! Why does he have to be generous about it? It's so hard to stay angry at him when he acts all noble! Argh! "It's fine Ryouga. You can stay. Besides, Ranchan wouldn't forgive me if I kicked you out." There! Make him think that I'm worried about what Ranchan would think. She began walking out again but, once again, she was stopped.

"But what if Ranma didn't care? Let's say Ranma had no say at all in whether I stay or not. Let's say it was all up to you. Would it be alright?"

Ukyou began getting angry and whirled around to face him. "Ryouga, will you just drop it! Ranma said you can stay and I don't have a problem with it! Okay? I don't mind! You can stay! There! Can I leave now?"

"Yeah." Ukyou was walking out again. "And Ukyou..."

"Argh! What?"

"Thanks. It's been so long since I've had a place to stay."

Ukyou heard the door slide closed behind her and heard Ryouga begin to wash up. She sighed and headed for Akane's room.

Ryouga turned on the shower and got a blast of cold water.

"Bwee!"

Ranma limped into the house. Akane looked worried as she walked in right behind him.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ranma?" she asked for the fifth time.

"I said I'm fine, Akane."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I just saw an opening and went for it."

"That's good, Akane. Anytime you see an opening you're supposed to take it so long as you're sure it ain't a trick. For all you know I could have been giving you an opening so that I could use it against you. This time, though, I just got sloppy."

"You weren't sloppy. You were just tired. I shouldn't have made you spar. It was selfish." She looked miserable.

"Aw, come on, Akane. I've been hitting you for days now, it's only fair that you get a shot, right?" He smiled at her and she brightened up a bit. "Now, since I got pummeled, I get to clean up first."

She smiled at him. "Okay, Ranma."

Ranma went upstairs and Akane went into the kitchen to find Nodoka and Kasumi sitting at a small table. They both had smiles on their faces.

"So you hit him, huh?" Nodoka filled a glass with water, which Akane accepted gratefully.

"Uh, yeah," she said as she blushed. "I hit him kinda hard though."

"Oh my! A little eager, Akane?" Kasumi was watching her closely.

"Umm...I guess so." She stared into her glass. Then she began to glare at the other two as they began laughing.

"Bwee! Bwee!"

Ranma entered the bathroom to the sounds of an angry piglet. He sighed when he saw Ryouga trying to turn the knob on the shower to hot.

"You're pathetic. You know that?"

Ryouga squealed angrily at him.

"No, you are. Why didn't you just jump into the furo, moron? It's still hot in there you know."

The pig stopped squealing and began to blush. Ranma sighed as Ryouga jumped into the furo and changed back. He emerged with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Oops?"

Ryouga awoke in the middle of the night. He had been having a nightmare about a crazy cook coming after him with a cleaver and a boiling pot of water. Wiping the cold sweat off his forehead he looked to see if he had awakened Ranma, only to find that he wasn't there. Puzzled, he arose from the spare futon he had been using and left the room. He left the door open so that he knew which door to go back into when he went back.

Out in the hallway it was quiet, well almost quiet. Mr. Saotome's snores could be heard, but they didn't count. He tiptoed down the hallway to the stairs. He slowly went down to the first floor, trying to make as little noise as possible. He got to the bottom and looked around. Still no noise. He decided to check out the kitchen but began walking towards the living room. He nearly tripped and fell when he ran into something. It was Ukyou.

"You jackass!" she whispered. "Watch where you're going!"

"Me?" he whispered back. "What are you doing crawling around on the floor?"

"I was looking for Akane. I woke up and she was gone."

"Akane too?"

"Huh?"

"Well, Ranma isn't in his bed either."

"Weird."

"So why are you on the floor?"

"Because I heard someone's breathing coming from the living room. Listen."

Ryouga did and soon picked up the breathing from the next room. In fact, as he listened longer, he could distinguish between two different sets of breathing.

"There're two people in there."

Ukyou stared hard at him. "You sure?"

Ryouga nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm going to take a closer look." She started moving into the living room, crouched down.

"Not by yourself, you're not." Ryouga followed right behind her.

They entered and immediately pinpointed the source of the breathing...the sofa. Creeping closer, they got right behind it and stopped there. Slowly, they rose to peek over the top of it.

Ranma and Akane were sleeping just like they had been for awhile now. They lay next to each other, facing one another, but not really touching. Ryouga and Ukyou's eyes widened and they ducked back behind the sofa.

"What are they doing?"

"Umm, sleeping?"

"I know that you jackass! I mean why are they sleeping here? And together, now that I think about it."

Ryouga shrugged. "Who knows. It's not any of our business so I'm going back to bed. I'm tired." He slowly left the living room and went up the stairs. Up in the hall he went through the open door, crawled into the extra futon that was set up, and attempted to get some more sleep. He did not get very far since only a minute passed before he was being nudged, hard.

"Wake up, you idiot!" came an angry whisper.

"Huh? Wha?" Ryouga opened his eyes and looked into the face of an angry Ukyou. "Aw, what do you want? I'm trying to sleep."

"Yeah! I know! In my futon!"

"Huh?" Ryouga glanced around. He was not in Ranma's room. He immediately sat up. "Wha...where am I?"

"You're in Akane's room! Go back to Ranma's!"

"But I went into the room with the open door! I should be in Ranma's room."

"I left the door open too, moron! Now get out!"

"Okay, okay! Geeze! You'd think I did it on purpose or something."

Ryouga got up and went back into the hallway. Ukyou watched him leave. "Idiot." And she lay down to go to sleep.

Looking around Ryouga saw another open door. Walking in he recognized Ranma's room. He lay down on the futon and tried going back to sleep again. Great. Now she's even more mad at me. It's not as if I wanted to go into the wrong room. His thoughts drifted around for a bit before he finally fell asleep.

He awoke to the smell of breakfast. Opening his eyes he found that he wasn't dreaming. It was early morning, the sun not yet risen. The scent of food was still in the air. He got up and was surprised to find Ranma back in his bed. Deciding to let him sleep, Ryouga left the room and carefully made his way to the kitchen. To his delight, he found it. He also found Ukyou at the stove cooking. She turned with a smile to see who had entered. The smile deflated when she saw who it was.

"Oh, you. Morning." She went back to cooking.

"Uh, yeah. Good Morning." He took a seat at the small table. He just watched Ukyou as she cooked. She kept glancing at him occasionally, feeling his eyes on her.

"Do you want something?" she asked irritably.

"Well...no, not really. Am I bothering you?"

"Yes! Why don't you go set the table, or do something useful?"

Ryouga shrugged and went looking for dishes, glasses, and other necessities. He soon found them and began making trips to the dining area, always keeping the location of the kitchen in mind. Soon the table was set and he went back to watching Ukyou cook.

After watching for a while, he spoke up. "Why are you cooking anyway, Ukyou?"

"I'm trying to do something useful around here so I don't feel like I'm imposing on the Tendous. Besides, I like to cook."

Ryouga smiled. "Yeah, I remember."

Ukyou whirled around and faced him, an angry look on her face. "Oh really? I'm surprised, considering how easily you forgot about me!"

Ryouga winced. "Look, Ukyou, I..."

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just don't talk to me, you got that?"

"Fine!" Ryouga couldn't take it anymore. "I won't talk to you ever again!"

"Good!"

"Great!" Ryouga stood, went up to Ranma's room and got one of his spare changes of clothes from his pack. Then he marched to the bathroom to get cleaned up. He was so mad that he didn't even get lost on the way.

In the kitchen Ukyou tried to hold back her tears. What am I so upset for? Now that jerk will leave me alone from now on. So I shouldn't be crying, right?

But the tears still fell.

Okay, Part Four is done. Part Five will be started right after this. Hopefully it will be done in the next couple of days. Let me know what you think. Questions or comments are welcome. Flames will be ignored. E-mail Thanks.

Gyran 


	5. Chapter Five

A Different Life

Written by: Gyran

Author's Note 01/26/2004:

Hey people. I know, I know...it's been a while. I'd really like to have more time to write, but school is taking up so much of my time that I barely have time for other things (like sleep), much less time to write. I have completed the editing of Chapter 5 and hope it is better this way. I had received comments about the way I ended the match the last time, so I decided to change it. Let me know if it's better, or if you all preferred the other way. If I get enough feedback, I'll decide whether to keep or change it, otherwise, from this point it stays as is (until the next edit).

I'm slowly working on Chapter Six, but it doesn't seem to need too much changing from what I can see so far, so hopefully I'll have the revised one up and then I can get on with trying to write the next NEW chapter. Again, let me know what you think. Questions or comments to Thanx!

Here's the usual disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video, and whoever else has rights to it. I am not making any profit off of this story so please don't sue me. I'm POOR. Any characters that I make up belong to me, if you wish to use any of them, which I highly doubt anyone would, but if you do, please ask permission first and give credit to their creator, namely me. Thanks.

"Dialogue"  
Emphasis  
Thoughts / Signs /

Part Five: Kodachi Kunou

It was the weekend, so Ranma-chan was walking around town with Ryouga. She had an ice-cream cone in her hand, which she was finishing off enthusiastically. Ryouga watched her, amused as he ate his own ice cream.

"I can't believe you went all girly on that ice-cream vendor."

"Hey! We got extra scoops didn't we?"

"Only after you assured the guy that I was your brother."

"Well, he wouldn't have given us the extra if he thought you were my boyfriend. As if I'd go out with you."

"Hmph. The only thing good about going out with you would be the free food."

Ranma-chan stuck her tongue out at him and continued eating.

"So what's the deal with you and Ucchan, anyway?"

Ryouga stumbled a bit at the sudden question, but kept on his feet. "Wha-  
what do you mean?"

Ranma-chan glared at him. "I mean every time one of you enters a room that the other is in, the other immediately leaves. The only time that doesn't happen is in class." Ryouga and Ukyou had been attending Furinkan for a few days now. Ryouga had been there everyday so far, thanks to everyone keeping an eye on him.

Ryouga sighed. "I don't know. She told me to never speak to her again. It's easier not to speak to someone if you don't see them, right?"

Ranma-chan looked startled. "She's still mad at you?"

"Yeah. I guess the fact that her fiancé forgot about her was a bit upsetting. But how was I supposed to know? I didn't even really know what being engaged meant back then. If I did, I'm sure I wouldn't have forgotten her." He sighed again. "I guess she'll never forgive me."

Ranma-chan looked at him sympathetically. "You never know. Just give her some time. She'll forgive you if you..." her voice trailed off as she heard noise coming from an unused lot. "What's going on there?"

Ryouga shrugged. "Want to check?"

But Ranma-chan was already off. Ryouga had to hurry to catch up with her. It was either that or risk getting lost. When the two reached the lot, they discovered a strange event occurring. A fight was taking place between four girls, but three of them were on the same side.

"Come now! I thought you three were supposed to ambush me! Whatever is the matter?" The lone girl, dressed in a school uniform that Ranma-chan didn't recognize, was shouting. Then she gave off one of the most annoying laughs ever heard.

Ranma-chan looked on to see that the crazy-sounding girl was attacking the three others with a gymnastics ribbon. The three had already been knocked down, but the other still continued her attack upon them.

The pig-tailed girl had seen enough. "Stop it! You've made your point! Now why don't you leave them alone!" She jumped in front of the snapping ribbon and caught it in one hand. From this position she got a good look at the attacker. She had long black hair with a touch of violet in it. Her eyes, a dark violet matching her hair, were flashing in anger.

"How dare you interrupt!"

"Hey, they were already knocked down. You didn't have to keep hitting them. Now why don't you just leave?"

"Who do you think you are, you wicked girl?" She whipped out a gymnastics club and threw it at Ranma-chan...

...who caught it and threw it back at the girl who ducked quickly and avoided a knock to the head.

"You're quite good," said the gymnast a slight note of respect entering her voice. She raised her hand, which suddenly had a black rose in it, to her face in a salute. "I am the flower of St. Hebereke High School. A rising star in gymnastics. I'm Kodachi, The Black Rose." She flung the rose at Ranma-chan and leaped away, laughing in an annoyingly maniacal sort of way.

Ranma-chan snorted and tossed the rose away. "Black Rose. What a joke." She turned to find Ryouga helping the three girls up. He was trying hard to control his nose since the three were scantily dressed in leotards.

"Are you girls okay?" Ryouga helped the last one onto her feet. All of them were in tears.

"We-we're okay."

Ranma-chan approached them. "Hey, don't I know you three? You go to Furinkan. Aren't you Akane's friends?"

The three nodded tearfully. "Who are you?" one of them asked. "We've never seen you around before."

Ranma-chan stuttered around for a bit before saying, "I'm Akane's cousin. I don't think we've met, but I've seen you hanging around with Akane."

"Oh." The three continued to cry, tears rolling down their faces.

Ranma-chan sighed. She didn't know what Akane was gonna say about this, but it wouldn't be good.

"Who did this to you guys?"

Akane and her friends were seated at the dining table talking while Ranma and Ryouga watched from the door that led outside. Ukyou looked in from the door that led to the kitchen as she was in the middle of helping make dinner.

"It was Kodachi, Akane," said one of her friends. "She's been ambushing Furinkan gymnasts for the last few days. The three of us decided to get together and try ambushing her, but it didn't work."

"But why has she been doing that?" asked Akane.

"Because she was trying to stop us from competing next week. It's the most important event for us gymnasts. The Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics competition between Furinkan and St. Hebereke."

Ranma arched an eyebrow. "Martial Arts Gymnastics?"

"Yes! All of our gymnasts are out with injuries. Please, Akane! We need you to compete for us!"

Akane had a determined look on her face as she told them, "I'll do it! I swear I'll avenge you all!"

"Oh thank you, Akane!" the three gushed.

Ranma exchanged glances with Ryouga and Ukyou which all said the same thing...

"Uh oh."

"Are you sure about this, Akane? The competition is next week. Will you be able to learn all this stuff by then?"

Akane was in the dojo, Ranma and Ryouga sitting against one of the walls watching her. "I'll be fine Ranma. I just need to practice until the competition." She picked up a pair of clubs and twirled them a bit. "See? I can do this." She tossed the clubs into the air and performed a couple of flips. She ended with her arms extended to the sides, hands poised to catch...

...as the clubs fell behind her.

"Uh, were you supposed to catch those, Akane?"

Akane blushed. "Umm, yeah. Maybe I'll try something else." She picked up the ribbon next. She twirled it in a dazzling display as it wound around and around...

...encasing her body in it's grip.

"Umm, I don't think you were supposed to tie yourself up like that, Akane."

"I know that!" she shouted, untangling herself. She then picked up the hoop. She tossed it into the air and leaped after it, catching it deftly. Then she landed and performed a simple roll through it...

...that resulted in it being snapped into several pieces.

"Err, Akane, you broke it."

"Argh!" Akane couldn't take it anymore as she began to rant, arms flailing. Ryouga sighed in defeat. He had been hoping to avoid this, but Akane was doing quite...badly. He stood up.

"You want me to train you, Akane?"

Both Ranma and Akane looked at him, surprised. Ranma couldn't believe what he had heard. "You know how to use this stuff, Ryouga?"

Ryouga blushed. "Uh, yeah."

Ranma smirked. "And how is it you know about Rhythmic Gymnastics, pig-  
boy?"

He blushed even more. "Uh, I kinda got lost in a really big recreational center once. I walked in on one of the classes."

"But how would you know so much after one course?"

"Uh, I couldn't find my way out, so I was in the class for a couple of weeks."

Ranma burst out laughing. Even Akane couldn't hold back a chuckle. Ryouga didn't know whether to be even more embarrassed or angry so he just kept blushing.

"I'd appreciate anything you'd be able to show me, Ryouga." Akane was standing in front of him.

Ryouga walked over and grabbed the ribbon. "Alright then, let's start with the ribbon. Ranma, please stand."

Ranma stood up, a suspicious look on his face. His suspicion was well founded as he was slammed into the wall behind him by several snaps of the ribbon.

"Hey! That hurt!"

Ryouga smirked. "That was for the pig-boy remark." Ranma glared at him as he handed the ribbon to Akane. "Now Akane. You take it and I'll show you how to use it."

Ukyou watched the lesson from the dojo entrance. She remained in the shadows so that those inside wouldn't notice her. She winced as Ranma was flung into a wall by Ryouga's ribbon.

Ouch! That looked like it hurt.

She saw Ryouga then give the ribbon to Akane. She went red with anger as Ryouga stepped behind Akane. He put one hand on Akane's waist and the other along the arm holding the ribbon. It was completely innocent, but Ukyou was burning up.

That jerk! How dare he? Then her thoughts took a U-turn. Wait a minute. Why should I care what he does? I don't! So it doesn't matter!

But despite her thoughts, Ukyou continued to watch the lesson with an angry glare.

"Your ribbon technique is really improving, Akane," said Ryouga as he, Ranma, Ukyou and Akane ran to school the next morning.

"Thanks Ryouga! And thanks for training me!"

"You'll have the ribbon mastered by tonight. Then we'll start on the clubs."

"Okay!"

Ukyou's expression was dark as they entered the school, remarkably on time.

They had almost reached the front doors when a yell descended from above.

"Akane Tendou, prepare to die!"

Akane leaped out of the way as Kodachi, dressed in her St. Hebereke uniform, smashed a huge mallet into the pavement where Akane had just been. Kodachi just smiled as Akane took a fighting stance.

"Well, not bad Miss Tendou. But you'll have to do better than that if you're going to beat me next week."

Akane glared. "You must be Kodachi. What do you think you're doing, attacking me like that?"

Kodachi laughed. "Merely sizing up my opponent. That's all. I had heard you would be my competition next week." Then she caught sight of the boys. "My, my, what gorgeous young men!" Both Ranma and Ryouga began to blush.

Kodachi went on. "Are either of you two available?" She eyed them with predatory eyes.

Ranma shook his head quickly. "No, sorry! I'm not! I'm taken!" he answered as quickly as he could. Kodachi pouted a bit. It didn't last long as she turned to the other male.

"Oh well. How about you, my fanged one?" She smiled sweetly at Ryouga. If I can't have the pigtailed one then the other will do just as well. Both are very handsome.

"Uh...I...uh...well...I...umm..." Ryouga didn't know how to respond. He glanced over at Ukyou, but she was ignoring him. "I...uh..."

Kodachi took his hesitancy for a no. "Well then, what is your name?"

"Uh...R-R-Ryouga H-H-H-Hibiki."

Without warning, Kodachi leapt forward and glomped onto the startled boy. "Oh, Ryouga darling! I've been waiting for someone like you all my life!"

Ukyou was fighting to keep under control. Must not care. Don't care. Ignore it. Just ignore it. It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. She was physically beginning to shake with the tension of holding back. But then Kodachi moved in for a kiss. Ryouga! You idiot! Stop her! What are you doing you jackass? If you let her kiss you, you'll never be rid of her! Not that I care! I just don't want to have to deal with that...girl...on a daily basis! After congratulating herself for coming up with an excuse for being angry, she decided to take steps.

Ryouga had stiffened up. He went into sensory overload. As if that wasn't bad enough, Kodachi's face was looming closer, her lips ready for a kiss. He would've managed to faint on his own at that point if the elbow smashing him to the ground hadn't bothered to help him. BAM!

Kodachi found herself deprived of her man and found herself facing an angry Ukyou. "Whatever is the matter?"

"You can't have him!" Ukyou grated at the gymnast.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Ukyou Kuonji. And you can't have Ryouga!"

"Why not?."

"He doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"Really? He did not seem to be refusing."

"That's because he's an idiot!"

"Ukyou Kuonji, why should it matter to you? He already said he was unattached."

Ukyou winced. Great now what? "He didn't say that!"

Kodachi smirked. "Ah, but he didn't say that he was, therefore he must be available."

Ukyou mentally sighed. It was the only way. "No, he's just too stupid to admit that he has a fiancée!"

Kodachi arched an eyebrow. "Fiancée? Ryouga darling, is it true that you have a fiancée?"

Ryouga was still knocked out.

"See?" said a triumphant Kodachi. "He didn't say that he has a fiancée."

"Argh!" cried Ukyou. Then she nudged Ryouga hard with her foot. "Wake up, stupid!"

Ryouga groaned from the ground. He sat up rubbing his head, which Ukyou promptly smacked.

"Answer her, you idiot!"

"Huh? What was the question?"

"Tell her that you have a fiancée!"

Ryouga looked surprised, then happy, then suspicious. Finally he just ended up confused like he always does. "Yeah," he answered scratching his head. "I'm Ukyou's fiancé."

Ukyou winced. She hadn't been expecting him to say that. The crowd who had been watching the entire exchange from the beginning began talking amongst themselves.

"They're engaged? When did that happen?"

"Oh no! Does that mean he's taken already?"

"Drat. Now I won't be able to ask her out."

"Why is it that all the new students arrive engaged to someone?"

"I wonder if they've done it yet."

Kodachi's eyes narrowed with anger. "I see. You're trying to steal my Ryouga darling from me! Very well then. Akane Tendou!" She turned once again to Akane who stood by Ranma, watching. "If you lose the match next week, then Ryouga Hibiki will be mine!"

"What?" exploded three different people. Akane, Ukyou, and Ryouga all had falling jaws.

"You can't do that!" yelled Ukyou.

Kodachi just laughed. "What's the matter? Afraid your feeble skills cannot defeat my superior ones?"

Akane glared. No one insulted her skills as a martial artist. "Fine! It's a bet!"

"Akane!" shouted Ryouga and Ukyou.

"How nice," Kodachi said evilly. "Oh, Ryouga darling, next week you shall be mine!" She leaped away, laughing all the while.

Ryouga and Ukyou turned to Akane. "Akane, how could you do that?" Ukyou asked her.

"Don't worry about it! I can beat her!"

"But what if you don't?"

"I won't lose! I can't lose!"

"Be wary of her, Akane Tendou. My sister shall not fight fairly."

They all turned to see Kunou standing with Nabiki.

"Sister? Kodachi is your sister?"

"That she is, Akane. She is not quite sane in the head, but I love her dearly. Again, be wary of her next week. She will use loopholes to attack you with illegal weapons." His eyes were dead serious. "Beware."

Akane nodded gravely and turned to Ryouga. "We're gonna be training every minute we're not in school, got it?" Ryouga gave an affirmative. "There's no way I'm gonna lose to her!"

"Ukyou." Ryouga was attempting to speak with her as they began walking home after school.

"What do you want, Ryouga?"

"I just wanted to talk to you, if it's okay."

"C'mon Akane. Let's go on ahead." Ranma and Akane began walking off towards the Tendou Training Hall, leaving Ryouga and Ukyou alone.

"What'd you want to talk about?" Ukyou's voice lacked any kind of emotion as she walked on, Ryouga next to her.

"Uh, I just wanted to know...why'd you try to help me with Kodachi this morning? Why did you say that you were my fiancée?"

Now Ukyou began to show emotion in her voice. Anger to be specific. "I didn't say it, you idiot! You did! All you were supposed to say was that you had a fiancée! Not tell the whole school that it was me!" The entire student body had been asking her and Ryouga questions non-stop the entire day and it had made her quite pissed off.

Ryouga winced. "Oh. Sorry."

She just glared at him.

"But I still want to know why you even bothered to help me out."

She turned her head to face him. "Because if I hadn't said anything, that annoying girl would've hounded you for ages!"

"But why should you care?" Ryouga pressed.

"I don't! I only did what I had to. If I hadn't done something then the Tendous and the Saotomes would have to deal with Miss Kunou every time she came to see you! Frankly, I don't want to be around her that much either!"

"I see," Ryouga said, a bit downhearted. "I thought that maybe, well...maybe you had changed your mind about me."

Ukyou elbowed him in the side. "I may not like you Ryouga, but I still have my honor as a martial artist to defend the helpless. I did you a favor for crying out loud! If this is how you're going to be about it then maybe next time I'll let her have you!"

"Thank you, Ukyou."

"Hey! I...huh?"

"I said thank you."

Ukyou blushed. When she realized what she was doing, she put up an angry face to cover up. "Forget about it." She walked on, staring ahead, her face still angry.

After a while he spoke again. "Ukyou?"

"What?"

He hesitated a bit before continuing. "I was wondering...I mean, if you could...do you think you could help me and Ranma to train Akane? It would be easier if each one of us had our own second."

"Second?"

"Yeah. They assist the gymnast during the match. I was hoping you'd be Akane's second during practice." Ryouga had such a hopeful expression on his face that Ukyou sighed.

Well, if it's for Akane... "Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything better to do."

Ryouga smiled.

"But don't think that this changes anything, jackass! I'm doing this for Akane!"

Ryouga's smile dropped as he and Ukyou continued on home.

Over the next week, Akane and Ryouga trained with every minute they had open. Ranma and Ukyou helped out as much as possible, going over moves and techniques. Kunou came to assist by revealing all of Kodachi's hidden traps within her weapons.

"Concealed within her clubs are spikes which emerge when a hidden switch is pressed," he began. "She will attempt to catch you off guard. When that happens, she will activate the spikes and lunge."

Akane nodded. "I'll just have to be ready."

"The edge of her hoop," continued Kunou, "is razor sharp and can cut through almost anything. When she has the hoop in her hand, you must not let it get near you, lest you be wounded."

Akane took note. She thought she would be able to get out of the way well enough now, what with Ranma's training and all.

"Her ribbon is able to harden and become as solid as steel. She can break one of your bones easily with just one strike."

Akane winced at that one. She'd better have Ranma step up the lessons a bit.

"Finally there are bombs concealed within the gymnastics balls that she throws. She will toss several at once in an attempt to knock you out."

Akane winced again. Dodging explosions was not what she had in mind when she took on this task. "Thanks for your help Kunou. Knowing these tricks will help me prepare for the match."

The day before the match came. Akane and the others gathered for one more training session. She had mastered all the tools and techniques. She had taken Kunou's warnings into account. She was ready to take on Kodachi.

"Alright Akane, this is our last training session. You've learned all that I can teach you. Let's see what you've got!"

Akane faced Ryouga. She was wielding a pair of clubs while he twirled a ribbon. "Okay Ryouga, here goes." She leaped to attack, her clubs spinning to deflect the incoming ribbon snaps. She got right up in front of Ryouga and thrust her clubs out at him.

Ryouga ducked and sidestepped under Akane's attack, whipping his ribbon up to wind around her arms. Once he ensnared her he flung her towards the wall of the dojo.

Startled at first, Akane quickly recovered and landed on the wall feet first. She freed her arms and bounced off the wall, calling for a ball. Ukyou tossed one in her direction. Akane, still in the air, spiked the ball straight down on top of Ryouga. He gave an alarmed shout and just barely managed to move in time. He called for a hoop and Ranma had one in the air in a split second. Ryouga caught it and with a yell, threw it horizontally at Akane as soon as she landed.

Akane saw the hoop flying towards her at a furious speed as she landed. There was no time to call for a weapon so, thinking as fast as she could, she bent backwards. She barely made it in time as the hoop flew over her. As it was about to pass her by, Akane threw her arm up. She caught the hoop, quickly straightened and sent it right back to Ryouga.

Not expecting Akane to pull that move, Ryouga was unprepared as the hoop sailed right back at him. It hit him in the stomach and drove him back several feet, knocking him down with an "oof!". After laying on the mat for a couple of seconds to get his breath back, he was up in a flash calling for clubs. Ranma tossed him a pair as Akane called for her ribbon. As soon as she got it she was snapping it at Ryouga.

Ryouga deflected the ribbon with his clubs and began to move towards Akane. However, he did not anticipate her kicking at the ball from earlier, which had come to a rest at her feet. It came sailing and hit him hard, right between the eyes. It gave an unnaturally loud SMACK as it hit and bounced off. Ryouga stood there with a stunned look on his face, his eyes slightly crossed. Then without warning he dropped to the floor, unconscious. Akane, as usual, had kicked with a lot of force.

"Ryouga!" Akane ran to his side where he laid out flat on the floor unconscious. Ranma was on his back, laughing his head off. Ukyou came up beside Akane, a worried look on her face.

"Ungh," said the now conscious boy as he sat up. "What happened?"

Akane blushed. "I...uh...I guess I kicked the ball a little hard."

Ranma exploded in fresh gales of laughter.

Ryouga smiled. "Good job Akane! I didn't even see it coming!"

"You sure you're okay, Ryouga?"

He turned to look at Ukyou, who now had a neutral expression on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Without a word, Ukyou went and gathered the tools. Ryouga watched her for a little while before turning back to Akane.

"Alright Akane. It looks like you're prepared for the match tomorrow. We'll have one more sparring round and then we'll call it quits for tonight. Okay?"

"Okay Ryouga." Akane went and took position again, a ribbon in her hand. Ryouga stood opposite her, also holding a ribbon. When they were both prepared, Ryouga launched an attack.

It was the morning of the competition. Akane woke up with the sun and began to prepare for the day. With a tired yawn she got up out of bed. Drowsy, she headed over to the bathroom to bathe. She walked in and undressed. Then she grabbed a towel and opened the sliding door.

"Akane!"

Startled, Akane looked up and saw Ranma in the furo.

"Ranma! Sorry! I guess I didn't...I uh..." she was blushing with embarrassment as she covered herself. "I'll just...uh...go now. Tell me when you're finished, okay?" She backed out of the room quickly and left. Ranma shook his head and finished bathing. When he was done, he dressed and then headed over to Akane's room.

"Come in!" came the answer to his knock.

Ranma opened the door and entered. Akane was lying on her bed, the towel still wrapped around her. When she saw who had entered she sat up.

"Oh! Uh, hi Ranma." She began to blush once more. "Are you...um...finished in the bathroom?"

Ranma smirked at her. "Yeah, I'm finished. I was interrupted a little while ago when someone walked in on me, but I'm done now. You can go ahead and use it."

Akane's blush grew brighter. "Thanks. I'll go do that." She left and Ranma went down to the kitchen.

Ukyou was in there, already cleaned up and set to go to the competition. She was helping Nodoka make some breakfast. The two were talking as he entered.

"And then," Ukyou was saying, "Ranchan tripped and fell face first into it. He got cake all over himself."

Nodoka smiled and laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't my fault, and you know it!" Ranma remembered the story Ukyou was telling. It was rather embarrassing.

As Nodoka and Ukyou turned to see Ranma standing in the doorway to the kitchen, they laughed even harder. Ranma pouted and sat down at the small table.

"Oh come on, Ranchan! You were the one who insisted on carrying the whole thing by yourself. Besides," Ukyou grinned at him, "your mom wanted to hear stories about you. I couldn't leave that one out, could I?" Ranma snorted.

"It was Ryouga who bet me that I couldn't carry it on my own! I was trying to prove to him that I could!"

Ukyou's face fell a bit, but she quickly smiled to cover it up. "Wow. Ryouga was actually right about something."

"Hey!"

"Well he was! You dropped the cake didn't you?"

"He tripped me!"

Nodoka just watched the two, shaking her head and smiling.

"He did not! He was waiting at the table with me!"

"He threw something at my feet!"

"Oh get off it, Ranchan! Just admit that you couldn't carry it on your own. You know, I'm not mad about it anymore. It was one of the better birthday gifts I got that year."

Ranma grumbled and Ukyou laughed again. She gave him a hug and went back to cooking.

"Speaking of Ryouga," Ranma said. "Have you seen him this morning? He wasn't in the room when I woke up."

Ukyou's voice suddenly went neutral. "Nope. Haven't seen him."

Nodoka gave Ranma a questioning look and he shrugged, not knowing what he could say to Ukyou's reaction. "How about you mom?" he asked her. "Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't, Ranma. Have you tried the dojo?"

"No, not yet. I'll go check."

But Ryouga was nowhere to be found. Ranma looked all over for him, but couldn't find him.

"Where is that idiot? Did he get lost?" Ranma sighed. Ryouga could very well have gotten lost. He didn't know how Akane was gong to take it.

"He's not here?"

Akane, apparently, did not take it well at all.

"But the match is today!" She buried her face in her hands. "That's just great. The day of the competition and my coach gets lost going to the bathroom!"

"Don't worry Akane. Me and Ucchan will still be there, right Ucchan?"

"Right! You can manage without Ryouga, Akane. You'll be fine. C'mon. Let's eat and then head out." They sat down for breakfast. Akane fidgeted throughout the whole meal.

When they were finished, the three of them were on their way to St. Hebereke High School. The others would be leaving later, in time to see the match.

"ARGH! Where on Earth am I now?"

Ryouga was, of course, lost. He had woken up very early that morning to get ready for the competition. Unfortunately he was still drowsy, so he ended up walking out of the house instead of going to the bathroom. Before he realized what he had done, he was hopelessly lost.

"Great," he muttered. "This is just perfect. Akane was counting on me being at the match today. I...I have to get to St. Hebereke!" He began to run, stopping frequently to ask someone for directions. Too bad he didn't follow what they said.

After a few hours, Ryouga was all set to give up.

"I...I can't make it. I've been looking forever. The match will be starting in another hour."

He looked up at the sky feeling rather depressed. I'm sorry for letting you down, Akane. He leaned back against a wall and hit his head against it. He felt something sharp bite into the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that?" Turning he found that he had hit his head on a metal plaque that read "St. Hebereke High School". He stared at it in wonder. Then gave a shout of joy, "I did it! I actually made it!" He laughed a bit hysterically, prompting some passerby's to give him wide berth. He rushed onto the school grounds.

Now he thought, all I have to do is find the gym in the next hour and I'm all set. He began his search.

Akane, Ranma, and Ukyou walked through the halls of St. Hebereke. They had to admit it was a pretty nice looking school.

"Too bad it produces people like Kodachi," commented Ranma.

"I'm sure not everyone here is like Kodachi, Ranma," Akane replied. "There might actually be some normal people who go to school here."

They continued until they reached the changing room that they would be using. It had a sign on it saying "Challenger's Dressing Room". Ranma opened the door and they walked in to find a very tired Ryouga sitting in a chair, head and arms sprawled on the table in front of him. He was snoring lightly. Ukyou rushed to his side, Ranma and Akane following quickly.

"Ryouga! Are you okay?" Ukyou asked in a worried voice. She became aware of Ranma and Akane's amused looks and immediately dropped the worried look. Oh no! Now what do I do? She did the only thing she could think of. She got mad and then hit Ryouga on the head. "Hey!" she shouted. "Wake up, jackass!"

Ryouga snorted and lifted his head. "Huh? Where am I?" He looked around and saw a pissed off Ukyou, a worried Akane, and an amused Ranma. "Oh, hi guys. Uh...I made it." He gave them a sheepish grin.

"Where were you, you idiot! You scared Akane! She thought you weren't going to be here!"

"I got lost, okay?" Ryouga shouted. He wasn't in the mood to hear Ukyou's accusations after the hellish morning he went through. "I'm sorry it happened but at least I made it! So don't yell at me!"

"I'll yell if I want to, you dumb jerk!"

Ranma and Akane backed away from the two as they started letting out some of the tension that had been between them for the last couple of weeks.

"Dammit Ukyou, will you just forget it?"

"Forget that you're a complete moron? How can I when you keep proving it?"

"You're saying I'm a moron?"

"That's right you pig!"

Ryouga heard the damning word and his face burned with fury. "I...I guess I should just..." He didn't know what to say. Without a word he walked towards the door opened it and went through, slamming it shut behind him.

Ukyou bit her lower lip. Damn him! Why does he always do this to me? She began to follow Ryouga but Ranma stopped her.

"No Ucchan. Don't."

"But Ranchan..."

"Trust me, Ukyou," he said quietly. "Ryouga is probably embarrassed enough as it is without you going after him." He was fighting hard to keep from bursting into laughter.

Ukyou had a puzzled look on her face. "Ranchan, what are you talking about? Why would Ryouga be embarrassed? And why are you whispering?"

"You'll see in a bit." Then he began talking loudly. "Come on Ukyou, Akane. Why don't we get something to drink before the match starts." He began to leave the room.

Ukyou gave a puzzled glance at Akane who just smiled at her and motioned her out of the room. It was as Ukyou was leaving that she realized that the door wasn't the one Ryouga had left through.

The door opened slightly. Ryouga's red face peeked out and found that they all had, indeed, left. He sighed and left the closet that he had accidentally walked into.

It was time for the match. Akane had gone back to the dressing room to change and to retrieve Ryouga. He stood in Akane's corner, a look of embarrassment still on his face. Akane was in the ring dressed in a green leotard. Kodachi had yet to show herself.

The stadium was packed with people. St. Hebereke supporters and Furinkan supporters were scattered throughout the whole place. Nabiki and her associates were rushing through the crowd, taking bets on the match. Ranma and Ukyou were sitting with the other Tendous, Ranma's parents, and Kunou. Soon Nabiki returned to her seat as the announcer introduced the contenders.

"From Furinkan High School, the challenger, Akane Tendou!"

The stadium exploded with cheers as Akane waved to the crowd.

"And now, introducing, the young flower of St. Hebereke High School, our champion, Kodachi, the Black Rose, Kunou!"

The stadium went dark and multi-colored spotlights began dancing around. Then a single, bright white spotlight centered on the ceiling as a platform, held up by rope, descended. There was Kodachi, dressed in a white, western style wedding dress. The crowed ooh'd and ahh'd as fireworks began lighting the stadium.

Then Kodachi leaped off the platform. She flipped and spun through the air, losing her dress in the process. When she landed, she was dressed in a dark red leotard, the stem of a black rose in her mouth. The crowd exploded with cheers once more.

"Remember Miss Tendou," Kodachi addressed her opponent after the noise had died down. "Ryouga darling will be mine if you should lose."

Akane's eyes narrowed. "That's fine. But if you lose you have to promise to leave Ryouga alone! Got it?"

Kodachi just laughed. "Very well. Should I lose, I shall abandon my present affection for my darling Ryouga." Then, without warning she attacked, and the match began.

Akane dodged Kodachi's first ribbon snap and countered with her own. She kept up her attack, waiting for the right moment. It did not take very long. With a snap of her wrist, Kodachi's ribbon straightened out and became a steel bar. Soon she was wielding it like a sword, hacking and slashing at Akane.

I have you now, Miss Tendou.

Kodachi swung for Akane's head, but Akane ducked and sidestepped under it, snapping her ribbon and snagging Kodachi's steel bar. The ribbon wrapped around the weapon and Akane yanked. Kodachi was flung into the ropes and lost her grip on the bar. Akane then whipped her ribbon around forcefully and launched it back at her opponent. It knocked into Kodachi's forehead and she was stunned for a brief moment. When she recovered she shot an angry glance at Akane.

"You'll pay for that, Akane Tendou. Clubs!"

Kodachi's second tossed her a couple of clubs and Kodachi charged once more. Akane tried to hold her at bay with her ribbon, but Kodachi twirled her clubs and knocked the ribbon out of the way. Soon she was right in front of Akane. She did a double thrust with both clubs aimed for Akane's head. Akane quickly dodged to the side, but was unable to escape the spikes that emerged. The spikes cut into her leotard's left shoulder, ripping it and leaving a few bloody streaks behind.

Ranma clenched his fists when he saw Akane was injured.

C'mon Akane! You can do it!

"Oh my! I hope Akane isn't hurt too bad." Kasumi had both her hands to her face.

"My baby girl is bleeding!" Soun cried as tears came down his cheeks.

"Now, now, Tendou. Don't worry. Ryouga, Ranma, and Ukyou trained Akane well. Right, you two?"

"You bet, Mr. Saotome," answered Ukyou.

"She just better win. I have a lot of money riding on this."

"Nabiki!" Kasumi was shocked.

"What?"

"It is not fitting for you to say such things, Nabiki-chan," said Kunou with a reproachful look.

"Really Nabiki!" said Kasumi, still surprised by her sister.

"Hey, I was just saying..."

Nodoka gave them a reprimanding look and they fell silent, turning back to the match. "Don't worry Soun," she said to Mr. Tendou. "I'm sure Akane-chan will be just fine."

Ranma closed his eyes briefly. I hope so.

Damn, thought Ryouga as he observed the match from the corner. Akane wasn't fast enough. He looked over a Kodachi and saw what she was about to do. Oh no! "Watch out, Akane!"

Akane clutched at her bleeding shoulder as she leaped away from Kodachi. She took a quick glance at the injury. It wasn't too bad. Shallow cuts, she would still be able to use the arm. But then she heard Ryouga's shout.

Looking up, Akane saw Kodachi had begun tossing gymnastic balls. Remembering Kunou's warning, Akane leaped out of the way again.

The balls exploded on impact. Akane flung herself around the ring, frantically dodging the blasts. Soon the explosions ceased and she heard Kodachi laughing.

"That was quite entertaining, Akane Tendou. But games are over. Hoop!"

Kodachi's second tossed a hoop to her captain. Kodachi caught it and sent it whirling at Akane.

Akane eyes widened when she saw what was coming at her. Without thinking about it, Akane desperately leapt over it. The hoop sailed under her and sliced through the floor of the ring. Akane thought she heard muffled shouting, but ignored it as Kodachi, livid with anger, took up clubs once again. Then she heard Ryouga speak up again.

"Akane! Here, take these!" A pair of clubs were thrown at her. She caught them and prepared to engage Kodachi, a determined look on her face.

"Oh ho! So you think you can take me with clubs, do you Miss Tendou?" Kodachi smirked. "I am the young flower of St. Hebereke," she said haughtily. "A rising star in the gymnastics world. The one called the Black Rose. Very well then. Behold the attack of A Thousand Clubs!" And she rushed forward her right arm extended, blurring with speed.

Akane gave a mental thanks to Ranma for training her to be faster. Without hesitation, Akane met Kodachi halfway and began to parry the assault, her arm blurring just as fast, if not faster, than Kodachi's.

After a few moments, though, Akane began to tire. She needed to halt the attack, and soon. It was getting harder to keep up with Kodachi's attack. Looking quickly to Ryouga, Akane caught his eye and gestured what she wanted and where she wanted it.

Ryouga got Akane's message and picked up a gymnastics ball. He waited for Akane's signal to throw it. I hope this works.

He continued to wait, hoping that Akane knew what she was doing. After a moment, she nodded, and Ryouga launched the ball at her feet.

Akane, still holding off Kodachi's clubs, saw the ball incoming. When the ball reached her feet, she kicked upwards and hard, altering it's course. Kodachi received it in the stomach and was knocked backwards. She lost her concentration and ended up dropping the fifteen clubs she had been using.

"Is that legal?" asked Kasumi, a puzzled look on her face.

"In Kodachi's stadium it is. But Akane was too good for it to work." Ranma had a proud look on his face. It's a good thing I made her work on her speed. She probably would have been pummeled otherwise. He watched as Kodachi positioned her clubs and charged Akane again.

Kodachi snarled. How did this peasant defeat my attack? She growled and charged with her clubs, spikes activated. She thrust out with one, straight towards Akane's chest. Akane crossed her own clubs and caught Kodachi's in an X. Quickly she rolled backwards and pulled Kodachi along. Then she flung her arms backward flinging the startled gymnast out of the ring.

Kodachi was sailing through the air. If anyone had gotten a good look at her at that point, they would have noticed that an amused grin had replaced her startled look. She twisted in midair and whistled. Akane was almost knocked off her feet as the entire ring moved to catch the soaring gymnast.

Kodachi laughed as she landed. "Don't you know you can't knock me out of the ring, Akane Tendou?"

Akane glared and then, putting thumb and forefinger to her lips, she whistled. Once again, the ring moved.

"I think the ring is broken Kodachi," Akane said. "But I think I know how to fix it." She pulled her giant hammer out of nowhere and slammed it repeatedly into the ring floor. The cloth came apart and Akane picked it up. She jumped to one of the corner posts, tearing the flooring away.

Ranma cheered as Akane tore the floor of the ring away to reveal a score of gymnasts. They scrambled as soon as they were revealed.

"Alright Akane! Now remember what I taught you!" With the floor gone, she has to rely on midair combat.

"What did you teach her, boy?" asked Genma, absently munching on some popcorn.

"Just a few of the Saotome School's midair attacks, pop."

Genma grinned and patted Ranma on the shoulder. "That's my boy."

Kodachi quickly leapt to a post when Akane ripped the floor away. The only thing left was the ropes and corner posts. That pest! How dare she do this to the ring of the Black Rose! She will pay!

Akane was balanced on the opposite post grinning at her handiwork. It's a good thing Ranma taught me a few things. From this point it's all midair attacks. Now I just have to see if I can pull it off.

She twirled her clubs and leapt to attack, startling Kodachi with the bold maneuver. But Kodachi didn't hesitate. She flung out her ribbon and lassoed Akane. Then she flung her as hard as she could.

Ryouga closed his eyes. He couldn't watch. If Akane touches the ground now, she loses. Then I'm stuck with Kodachi! Argh! Please Akane! Do something!

Ranma flinched as Akane was tossed. Come on Akane! You can do this! When Akane began to maneuver, he smiled.

Akane scrambled to get loose from the ribbon. She had to get free before she hit the ground. Unraveling the ribbon quickly, she freed herself and desperately flung the ribbon, handle first, upwards into the metal scaffolding above the stadium. The ribbon wrapped around metal and was secured by the handle. Akane began swinging back and forth.

Kodachi was really angry now. "Why won't you just give up? " She launched a barrage of clubs at Akane.

Akane swung into the barrage. She was hit several times, but she managed to kick out at Kodachi. The gymnast dodged and Akane swung back the other way.

"Hey! You can't attack without tools!" Kodachi shrieked as she sent out another mess of clubs.

Akane released her grip on the ribbon and landed on the ropes of the ring. The rope bent under her weight and snapped back, launching her back towards Kodachi. Time to end this!

Kodachi was screeching by this time. "Are you deaf? It's illegal to attack without tools!"

"I'll show you tools!" Akane shouted back. She pulled her arm back as she zoomed in on Kodachi. When she was in range, her arm snapped forward with lightning speed. The hammer that materialized in her hand smashed through Kodachi's defense and sent her flying. Akane quickly snagged the ropes of the ring with her feet before she flew passed them completely.

Again the rope pulled back and snapped forward, sending her back to the other side of the ring where she landed upon a pole.

The stadium was hushed. Not a sound escaped as the audience looked on in shock.

Kodachi was on the ground. She had a look of disbelief on her face. I-I lost? B-But how could I l-l-lose?

Genma was staring at his son with disbelieving eyes. "That's what you taught her?"

Ranma's expression, however, was just as shocked as he looked at his fiancée.

Akane was trembling as she gasped for air. She strained to keep steady as she balanced on the post, she was so tired. When the announcer finally announced the end of the match, she sighed and dropped to the ground, exhausted.

The crowd in the stadium went crazy. The whole place erupted with cheering and applause. The Tendous and Saotomes were on their feet along with everyone else.

Ranma and Ukyou rushed down to Akane's side. They reached her at the same time as Ryouga.

"You did it Akane! You won!" Ryouga was ecstatic. He was saved from Kodachi.

Ranma helped Akane to her feet gave her a fierce hug. "You did great, Akane, but I don't remember ever teaching you that move." He grinned at her as she blushed. "I'm proud of you."

Akane smiled. "Thank you, Ranma. Your training helped out a lot in there." She kissed him on the cheek and he began to blush as well.

"Hey! What about me? I taught you the tools and all." Ryouga was a bit disgruntled at being forgotten. Akane gave him a smile.

"I know. Thank you so much, Ryouga." Then she gave him a peck on the cheek also.

Ryouga, too, went red until he caught sight of Ukyou and his face fell. "Uh, Ukyou, I...uh..."

She ignored him and turned to Akane. "You did good in there, Sugar. It was a good match."

"Thanks, Ukyou."

"You there, Ukyou Kuonji."

They all turned to see Kodachi approaching. When she had their attention she continued speaking.

"I, the young flower of St. Hebereke, the rising star in Rhythmic Gymnastics, Kodachi-The Black Rose-Kunou, have been defeated by Akane Tendou." Tears came to her eyes. "As promised, I will hereby abandon my present affection for my darling Ryouga." She buried her face in one hand and ran from the stadium, weeping.

All four, Ranma, Akane, Ryouga, and Ukyou had the same look on their faces. A look of regret. Even after all they had gone through, they felt sorry for the gymnast. Ryouga sighed, which Ukyou noticed.

"Don't tell me you wanted to go with her?"

Ryouga stared Ukyou in the face wearing a serious expression. "No, I didn't want to go with her, but I can't help feeling bad about the whole situation. She ran out of here crying. If it's one thing I can't stand, it's making a girl cry."

Ukyou sighed as well, staring in the direction Kodachi ran off. "I guess I can understand that. I don't enjoy making someone feel bad about themselves."

Ryouga heard the apology in her voice and sighed again. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

She gave a slight smile as she heard the acceptance in Ryouga's tone.

That evening, Ukyou sat on a rock in front of the Tendou's koi pond, contemplating the events of the last day.

Well, we got through it all okay, she thought to herself. But what am I supposed to do about Ryouga? No matter how hard I try to deny it and keep him away, I'm finding that my feelings for him are growing. She leaned her head onto her palm, elbow on knee, in thought. I want to get close, but I know I can't. It would be too hard to be left alone again. No matter what I want, I can't let anyone get close to me. Not anymore...

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone tossing a bouquet of black roses into her hands. Looking up she found Kodachi standing there in her St. Hebereke uniform.

"Kodachi! What are you doing here?"

"Miss Kuonji. If you would please deliver those to my darling Ryouga for me?"

Ukyou's eyes narrowed. "Hey! What happened to abandoning your affection for him!"

Kodachi merely smiled. "Yes, I did abandon my present affection for him. So now I've developed an entirely new affection."

"What?"

"Farewell, Miss Kuonji. And be warned. Someday I will take Ryouga darling away from you." Then she leapt away, laughing, into the night.

Ukyou sat there stunned for a moment. Then she groaned. "Oh no. Everything that we went through, and we still didn't get rid of her."

"Ukyou!" came Mrs. Saotome's voice from the house. "It's time for dinner!"

"Coming!" Ukyou stood and began walking towards the house holding the roses. "I wonder what Ryouga's gonna say about this."

She walked into the house to tell everyone about the news. Ryouga's reaction was not very surprising.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Later that evening, Akane and Ranma were sitting on the roof, staring at the stars. Akane was sitting in front of Ranma, leaning back against him, her head resting on his chest and his arms around her. Her left shoulder was wrapped in bandages.

"I'm tired."

"I can imagine. You did really good today, Akane."

Akane snuggled closer to him. "Thanks, Ranma. I just hope I don't have to do anything like that again any time soon."

Ranma chuckled. "I kinda doubt that anything like that will be coming up. You're in for weeks of boredom."

"Good. I could use some good, boring boredom." She turned her attention back to the star lit sky. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"Yeah...beautiful."

Akane heard an odd note in his voice and craned her neck up to look at him. She found him staring at her and began blushing. They captured each other's eyes; his a liquid blue, hers a dazzling brown. Slowly his hand raised to touch her cheek and his head lowered towards hers. She saw his approach and met him halfway. They closed their eyes, their lips touched and they kissed.

Their faces were flushed and their breathing quicker when they parted. Akane had a gleam in her eye and a smile on her face. Ranma was smiling also. Akane snuggled into him again and he wrapped his arms tight around her as they continued watching the stars.

Okay, that's it for part five. Sorry it took a while. The holidays were killing me. Let me know what you think. Questions and comments are appreciated, flames ignored. I don't know when I'm gonna get the next chapter out, so no promises. I just hope it's soon. Thanks.

Gyran 


	6. Chapter Six

A Different Life

Written by: Gyran

Author's Note 01/27/06:

Okay, It's been almost two years since I last put something up. Sorry about that. I had some things to take care of, like graduating from school and finding a job and stuff like that. Well, I'm no longer in school and am currently out of a job, so I have a little bit of time on my hands to get this out. Anyway, here's the revision of Chapter 6. Let me know what you all think at Thanks for your patience all. I hope the next chapter will be completed soon. I've been working on it on and off for the last few years and I'm still not sure about the storyline for it, so we'll just have to wait and see.

Original Author's Note: Alright everyone. Sorry this took so long to get out. I'm not a very fast writer in the first place, but with school I didn't really have much time to put out any chapters. Plus, I started a new job, so my time is reduced even more. Hopefully you won't have to wait more than a month or two for me to put out the next chapter. If I have enough time and inspiration, I might be able to get them out sooner. But anyway, thank you for being patient with me. I appreciate it.

Now, here's the usual disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 and its characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Video, and whoever else has rights to it. I am not making any profit off of this story so please don't sue me. I'm POOR. Any characters that I make up belong to me, if you wish to use any of them, which I highly doubt anyone would, but if you do, please ask permission first and give credit to their creator, namely me. Thanks.

" Dialogue "  
Emphasis  
Thoughts / Signs /

Part Six Section One: Ice-Skating

Ranma fell again.

"Ow! I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Akane."

Akane giggled and helped him stand. "C'mon, Ranma. A great martial artist and you can't even ice skate?"

"It ain't like I'm ever gonna have to fight on the ice, you know?"

"Please, Ranma?" she asked, putting on her cutest pleading expression.

"Aw. Did you have to go and do that?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll keep skatin' with ya."

They took off again, Akane smooth and graceful, Ranma wobbly and uncertain. They had been at the Stadium since that morning. Akane had been planning on going there with just her friends, but when she heard Ranma had never been ice-skating she dragged him along. Most of the morning was spent trying to keep Ranma on his feet. They didn't seem to be succeeding as Ranma fell again.

"Argh! How do you keep from slipping and sliding all over the place?"

"It just takes practice, Ranma. Come on."

Just as she got Ranma to his feet, Ryouga came sliding past...on his face. He slammed into the low wall that surrounded the rink with an 'oof!'. A moment later, Ukyou came gliding by.

"Hey Akane!" Ukyou had heard about Akane's trip to the rink that morning. When Akane asked her to come along, Ukyou was a bit hesitant, not wanting to get in the way. But eventually, Akane convinced her to go. It wasn't too hard with Ranma urging her to go too.

Ukyou looked over at her best friend. "How's it going, Ranchan?"

Ranma grunted and she laughed. She then went over to Ryouga and helped him to stand. Ryouga had gotten lost a few days before. They found him that morning, standing in the middle of the ice rink without a clue as to where he was as people skated past him. Ukyou had immediately skated over to him and bashed him on the head. Then she got him a pair of ice skates and began to teach him.

"Ugh. Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Ryouga had a mark running from his forehead to his chin, the result of his slide.

"Because I said so! Besides, you wouldn't want me to skate alone, would you, Ryouga?" Ukyou put up a sweet expression, but Ryouga didn't notice it.

"Well, Ranma and Akane are here. You could skate with them."

BAM "I can't believe you!" Ukyou skated off.

"Ow!" Ryouga rubbed the back of his head. "What'd I say?"

"You really stuck your foot in good that time, pig-boy."

"Shut up, Ranma!" Ryouga scrambled to follow Ukyou. "Ukyou! Wait!" He fell three times trying to get up.

Ukyou didn't stop, but Akane noticed that she slowed down a bit. Smiling she turned back to Ranma. "You ready to go again?"

He sighed. "Yeah, let's go. I just wish the little brats around here would stop laughing at me." He glared at a small boy who laughed hysterically every time he passed Ranma by.

Akane gave him a pat on his cheek. "Consider it incentive to learn then." Ranma took on a determined look and started moving. He made five feet before falling again.

The little boy laughed even harder as he skated by.

"Okay Ryouga, now just take it slow." Ukyou was guiding Ryouga on how to move his feet.

"I've been taking it slow. It's the skates that keep going too fast." He tried to move forward again, his legs wobbling. Ukyou stayed by his side, ready to catch him if necessary.

"You're doing fine. Now just straighten up more and try to glide a bit smoother."

Ryouga grunted and tried to follow her instructions. He actually managed to glide quite a ways before he began to wobble again. Ukyou reached out to steady him.

"Good, Ryouga! That was much better! Now, just keep working on doing that for longer periods of time. You'll be a competent ice skater by the end of the day."

Ranma and Akane glided by at that point. Ranma was skating much better. He still wobbled at times, but he was staying on his feet.

"Hey guys!" called out Akane. "How's the lesson coming?"

"Pretty good," Ukyou answered. "Ryouga's starting to get the hang of it. A few more hours and he'll be able to keep up at least. Looks like you're doing well, Ranchan."

"I suppose so. Although I tend to lose my balance every-so-OOF!" Ranma grumbled as he tried to pick himself up off the ice. He slipped twice before managing it. "There, you see? No sooner than I think I got it, I fall!"

Ukyou and Akane giggled. Then Ukyou looked back at Ryouga. "Do you want to take a break, Ryouga?"

Ryouga, who had begun to waver in his balance, nodded quickly and desperately.

Laughing again, Ukyou pulled Ryouga along to the café off of the rink.

"You wanna take a break too, Ranma?"

Ranma shrugged. "I don't care, Akane. If you wanna keep skating we can."

Akane smiled at him. "That's nice. But I think you could use a break."

"Hey! I could skate for days now!" The irony of that statement was not lost on Ranma as his balance left and he fell again.

Akane stared at him for a bit and he began to blush. "Uh, yeah, okay. Let's go sit down for a bit." Ranma picked himself up and the two went to catch up with Ukyou and Ryouga at the café.

"Where's Ryouga?"

Ukyou looked up when Ranma asked the question. She was sitting at a booth, looking over a tiny menu. The café was a nice little place right off of the rink. There were a few booths that lined the wall of the rink, and tables and chairs were set up around the area.

"He went to the bathroom to wash up. You guys taking a break too?"

"Yeah. I thought Ranma could use one."

Ranma grunted as Akane sat down. He took a seat next to her and they began looking over the menu also.

"You sure it was a good idea letting Ryouga go to the bathroom on his own, Ucchan?"

Ukyou shrugged. "I was going to take him there, but he protested. He didn't want to have to be led to the bathroom. Besides, it's just over there." She pointed towards a set of doors, which were just down the way. "He'll be fine."

Ranma shrugged. "If you say so."

"You can go check on him if you want."

"I don't think he'd appreciate that. He'll think we're making fun of him." Ranma thought about that for a bit. Then he grinned and started to get up.

"Don't, Ranma." Akane had a firm look on her face.

He sighed and sat back down. "Okay."

Ryouga was a pig. Literally.

He had gone to the bathroom to wash up, but he was unfortunate enough to choose a sink that had a broken faucet. As soon as he turned it on, a jet of cold water sprayed him. Instant pig.

To make matters worse, as soon as he left the bathroom, he became hopelessly lost. He ran around the ice rink, desperately trying to find his friends. Too bad someone else found him first.

"Charlotte!" came a sweet voice. Ryouga found himself being picked up. Soon he was looking into the face of a girl. She had long light brown hair, blue eyes, and a look that said 'you're mine!'. "Come on, Charlotte. Azusa's going to take you home now."

Ryouga struggled to get away, but the girl who called herself Azusa had too strong a grip on him. Soon he was being carried off the ice and away from the rink. He tried to locate his friends hoping to catch their attention, but he saw no sign of them. Resigned, he relaxed and waited until he could make his getaway.

"Hasn't Ryouga been gone for a while?"

Ukyou nodded, looking worried. "You're right, Akane. It has been a long time. Do you think you could check on him, Ranchan?"

Ranma had a wry expression on his face. "Sure, now you let me check on him." He sighed. "I'll be back." He got up and headed for the bathroom. He was back moments later looking concerned.

"What's the matter, Ranchan?" Ukyou asked seeing his expression. "Did something happen to Ryouga?"

Ranma nodded. "I guess it really was a bad idea to let him go on his own. I found his clothes next to a sink in the bathroom," he held up Ryouga's clothing and pack. "The sink had a broken faucet."

Akane and Ukyou's eyes widened. "You mean he's running around as a pig?" asked Akane.

Ranma shook his head. "No. I asked around to see if anyone saw him. Yuka and Sayuri said they saw him get picked up by some girl and she left the rink."

"What?" cried Ukyou. "We've got to find him! Who knows what that girl will do to him! She might decide to cook him for all we know!" She rushed from the café to change into her shoes, Ranma and Akane following right behind her.

Several hours later, they had still found no trace of Ryouga. Looking dejected, they walked into a ramen restaurant to grab a bite to eat, having left the rink without doing so. They found an empty booth and sat down, depressed looks on their faces.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Ucchan. Ryouga can take care of himself." Ranma was doing his best to lighten the dark mood that hung around them.

"Who's worried?" Ukyou asked, a mixture of anger, fear, and depression evident on her face. "That idiot will be fine. He'll probably come wandering into the dojo in a few days saying that it's nice in Paris this time of year." She looked at the other two and found that their looks doubted her sincerity. She sighed. "Yeah, I don't believe me either, but it's better than thinking the worst. Besides, that jerk should've been more careful." Ukyou turned her angry face to the menu.

Ranma and Akane exchanged glances, shrugged, and looked at their menus. A few moments later, a girl with long light brown hair and a pink, frilly dress walked passed their table. They paid her no heed until they heard a familiar 'Bwee!' come from her.

Ukyou's head shot up from her menu and zeroed in on Azusa sitting at a booth, holding a struggling Ryouga in her lap.

She leaped from her seat and rushed over. "Ryo..." she began, but stopped. She realized calling Ryouga by name might be a bad idea. Instead, Ukyou went right up next to the girl's table. "Hey! That's my pet pig!" she cried reaching for Ryouga, but the girl clutched him possessively.

"What do you think you're doing? This is Azusa's little Charlotte!"

"No he's not!" Ukyou steamed. "He's mine!"

"No, she's Azusa's! Azusa has had her little Charlotte forever. Several hours at least. Isn't that right, Charlotte?" She squeezed Ryouga tight almost causing him to lose consciousness from lack of air.

"He's mine! And his name isn't Charlotte!"

"Oh yeah?" countered Azusa, a challenging look in her eyes. "What's her name then?"

"His name is...umm...P-chan! His name's P-chan!" She mentally berated herself. Oh, good going, Ukyou. What kind of a stupid name is that?

Azusa snorted. "What kind of stupid name is that? No one would be so cruel as to give their pet such a stupid name, so Charlotte couldn't be yours! Just leave us alone! Hey!" A hand had reached out a plucked P-chan from Azusa's grip. Ukyou turned to see who it was.

It was one of the most incredibly handsome men Ukyou had ever seen. Brown hair and liquid blue eyes. He had on a charming smile and was holding P-chan out to her. "Is it yours?" he asked.

Ukyou nodded wordlessly, staring as he placed P-chan in her hands. "Thank you," she finally said.

"Hey! That's Azusa's Charlotte!" Azusa's eyes went frosty. "You give Azusa her Charlotte back right now!"

"No way! P-chan is mine I told you!"

"Azusa will skate you for her!"

Ukyou was taken aback. "Y-Y-You'll what?"

"Azusa said Azusa will skate you for her! If Azusa wins, you give back Azusa's Charlotte!"

"Fine!" Ukyou shouted. "I'm not gonna lose to a brat like you!"

"Uh, Ukyou," Akane spoke up then, a thoughtful look on her face. "You might want to reconsider that."

"What? Akane! I can't back out of a challenge!"

"But Ukyou, she's Azusa Shiratori. And he, I believe, is Mikado Sanzenin. They're the Golden Pair of Figure Skating. They haven't lost a match to anyone!"

Ukyou flinched. She had heard of the Golden Pair. Then she shook her head stubbornly, "I don't care who they are! Do you want me to just give up the pig?"

Akane sighed. "No, I suppose we can't let him go, but I still think this is a bad idea."

"The match will be next week at Koholtz High School," said Azusa. "Be prepared to lose!"

"I'm not the one who's going to lose!" Ukyou turned to Mikado once again. "Thanks again for your help."

"You're very welcome," answered Mikado. "And now, as reward for my saving your pig, allow me the pleasure of giving you my greeting."

He leaned forward, moving in to give Ukyou a kiss. At first, she was too startled to react. Then her eyes narrowed and she readied herself to bash him over the head. But P-chan decided to take action and threw himself onto Mikado's face, hooves slashing and stomping.

"Ow!" yelled the startled skater. "What do you think you're doing you stupid pig?" He smacked P-chan away from him. The pig landed on the floor and was about to launch himself again when Ukyou picked him up.

"Stop that, P-chan. I can take care of myself." She turned back to Mikado and glared at him. "Try that again and you'll be missing teeth when you pull back."

Mikado was startled. No girl had ever refused his greeting before. It was rather...insulting. His eyes narrowed and he approached Ukyou with an even more determined gaze.

Ukyou was not expecting the maneuver after she had already told him off. Caught off guard once again, Mikado was mere inches from her face when Ranma took steps.

Placing a hand on Mikado's chest, he gave a slight shove. "Back off, pal."

Mikado gave Ranma a dark look. "Is that a challenge?" Ranma just snorted and Mikado smiled. "Very well then. We'll make it a figure skating pair's competition. You and the lovely lady here, versus Azusa and I. Is that okay with you?"

Ranma gave him an even look. "Whatever. Let's go Akane, Ucchan." And he left the restaurant, Akane and Ukyou following behind him.

"Miki, what do you think you're doing? This was supposed to be Azusa's match!" Azusa had picked up a chair and was busy pounding on Mikado's head.

"Knock it off Azusa! He prevented me from giving that girl, that Ukyou, my greeting. No one's ever done that before. I'm gonna make sure he pays for it."

"What'd you do that for, Ranchan?"

Ranma was startled. "Ucchan, he was about to kiss you!" He received a bonk on the head.

"I know that, you jackass! You didn't have to butt in you know!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," he sighed, "but it looked like you were too surprised to be able to do anything by that point."

"He's right, Ukyou," said Akane. "He was too close for you to have done anything to stop him.

Ukyou couldn't find any fault in their reasoning. She had to admit that she did freeze the second time. "I guess. But I didn't want you to get involved, Ranchan. It wasn't your challenge."

He brushed it aside. "Don't worry about it, Ucchan. I hate guys like him. It'll be fun skatin' circles around him."

"But Ranma," said Akane. "You still can't skate very well."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true! You need a lot more practice!"

"Then it's a good thing I have a week for you guys to teach me, huh?" He grinned at her and Akane couldn't help but smile back.

As they continued to walk, Ukyou finally looked down at the pig she had been holding against herself. To her disgust, P-chan had fainted and a splash of blood had come out of his nose onto her blouse.

There was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Ukyou? May I come in?" It was Ryouga.

Great. Cue the fainting pig, stage right. "Come in!"

The door opened and Ryouga walked in, closing the door behind him. "Uh...hi."

"What d'you want?" asked Ukyou flatly from Akane's bed where she had been studying her math assignment for the last hour.

Ryouga winced. "I just...I mean...I'm sorry?"

"About?"

He scratched his head, his face turning red. "About ruining your outfit this afternoon."

"AND?"

He winced again. "And for getting you into this mess."

Ukyou glared at him. "Well you should be sorry! Now me and Ranchan have to skate against an annoying girl who only speaks in third-person, and a gorgeous pervert!"

"Y-You think he's gorgeous?"

She blushed. Oops. She hadn't meant for that to come out of her mouth. Oh well, she thought, deciding to have some fun. "Well...yeah. I mean he is pretty good looking. If he wasn't such a jerk I might even consider..." Her voice trailed off as her mind began to wander. Or at least that's what it looked like to Ryouga.

"Hey! You're not actually considering that perverted freak, are you?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh, I don't know. He did have a certain charming quality." She fought to hold back her laughter and keep the dreamy expression on her face as Ryouga's expression continued to become more and more horrified..

"WHAT?"

Her face was innocent as she focused her attention back on him. "What's the matter? I thought he was quite handsome."

He began to splutter with ill-concealed disbelief. "Are you INSANE?"

"No," came the calm reply.

"Then what can you possibly see in that guy?"

"Nothing."

Ryouga's face screwed up with confusion for a moment, then shaking his head, he gave up. "I don't understand you."

Ukyou grinned and nodded. "No, you don't. You probably never will either." She looked down at the math assignment she'd been working on. Her grin was wiped off her face and she began to frown. "Just like I'll never understand this stupid assignment."

"Y-You...do you want some help?" he offered tentatively.

She gave him a surprised look. "You know how to do this stuff?"

He gave a quick nod. "Yeah, I finished mine yesterday when I was on the road."

Ukyou gave him a dirty look. "Show off." Ryouga shrugged uncomfortably and she sighed again. "Alright, P-chan, show me how you do this one." She received an angry glare. "What?"

"Don't call me P-chan."

"Why? Don't you like it? I thought it was a cute name for a piglet." Internally she winced. Okay, so it was a dumb name to pick. I was in a hurry!

"Yeah, sure. Just one problem. I'm not a pig!"

Ukyou arched her eyebrow at the fuming boy. "Oh no? Then what would you call yourself when hit by cold water?"

"Err...well...I...uh..." Ryouga continued trying to find some rational way to explain. He never found it. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "You win."

"Oh good! I always like it when I win. Now let's get to work, P-chan!"

Ryouga glared at her again and then glanced at the problem that she was working on, absently scratching his head.

"Okay, for this one..."

The next few days were spent in training for the match. Between school that is. Ranma, Ryouga, Ukyou and Akane were at the rink immediately after class to practice.

"Okay, you two. You've improved a lot, but you ought to try skating on your own for a while," Akane told the two boys after several days of practice.

Ranma groaned. "Aw, Akane! I don't want to try this on my own!"

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry, Ranma. But if you're going to truly get this down, you're going to have to."

"Fine," he grumbled. "C'mon, Ryouga. Let's go."

The two of them skated off, leaving Akane and Ukyou behind.

"So what's going on, Ukyou?"

"Huh?" Ukyou turned from watching Ryouga to look at Akane. "What do you mean, Akane?" The two were skating around the rink, moving in, out, and around the crowds of people.

"I mean you and Ryouga. You've been a bit nicer these last few days. What's the deal?"

Ukyou sighed. "I don't know, Akane. I don't want to get too close, but I can't help it. My feelings keep growing the longer I'm around him. It's almost like it was when we were kids, but it's getting more serious. I...I don't want to be alone again. I'm trying to keep our relationship distant, but we keep ending up having to spend time with each other. I don't know what to do."

Akane put an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You won't be alone, Ukyou. No matter what happens, Ranma and I will always be there for you."

"I know, Akane. I know. But it...it's not the same." She didn't want her spirits to drag Akane down, so she tried to brighten up. "Come on! Let's find a place to practice!"

Akane grinned and nodded, and the two went to find a safe place away from the crowds. As they were going, Ukyou kept her eyes on Ryouga, and winced as he crashed.

He groaned and mumbled into the ice he was face down on.

"Ryouga, why are you here? It ain't like you're the one who's skating next week."

Ryouga slowly got up after having his violent impact with the ice. "Because, Ranma," he said, wobbling a little. "Ukyou wanted me to be here. She said that you needed someone closer to your level to skate with."

Ranma smirked. "Sure. If you say so. Personally, I think it's because you wanna spend more time with a certain okonomiyaki chef."

Ryouga blushed. "Shut up! It's not like that, okay?"

Ranma gave him an amused look. "If you say so, but I couldn't help but notice that she's been nicer to you these last couple of days." He looked off to see Ukyou skating with Akane.

Ryouga followed Ranma's gaze and watched as Ukyou and Akane began performing spins and leaps and other amazing feats on the ice. He didn't know how long he was staring, but he came back to reality when Ranma smacked him on the head.

"Snap out of it! We still need to practice more, P-chan." Ranma began to skate again, Ryouga following.

"Don't call me P-chan!"

Ryouga still wobbled a bit, but he was improving. Ranma was skating confidently, but still had trouble with the more advanced maneuvers. He'd try to attempt one every so often, but almost always ended up crashing into the ice.

After a couple of hours, Akane and Ukyou approached the two would-be skaters. "Hey you two," greeted Akane. "How're you doing?"

Ryouga, not noticing that they were there, slipped and crashed to the ice once more. Ukyou giggled and skated over to help him up. She reached down to take his hand. But when Ryouga tried to pull himself up, he slipped again and fell back down to the ice, taking Ukyou with him.

Ukyou realized that she was laying on top of Ryouga, her face was only inches away from his. Ryouga noticed the same thing. Both of them began to blush and yet neither of them made a move to get up. They just stared at each other, not noticing Ranma and Akane looking on.

"Ukyou...I..." Ryouga began. The face staring above him was beautiful. He already knew that, but he never noticed how beautiful before.

"Ry-Ryouga..." Ukyou stared into his eyes. She hadn't noticed how they could draw attention before. There was a confused look in them, and a questioning one as well.

"Hey, you guys okay?" asked Ranma. He quickly received an elbow into his ribs from his fiancée. "Ow! What'd I do?"

Ukyou suddenly remembered where they were. She quickly got up.

Ryouga managed to pull himself to his feet. He had yet to take his eyes from Ukyou. "Sorry about that," he said and started to skate towards her. But as soon as he began to get closer, Ukyou drew back.

"No!" she cried out.

Ryouga was startled. "What? Ukyou, I just..."

"No!" she said again, her eyes shut tight and her fists clenched. "Please, Ryouga. I...Just leave me alone right now." She turned and skated away, quickly leaving the ice and disappearing into the crowd.

"Wait!" Ryouga yelled. "Ukyou, hold on!" He began to follow her, but he slipped again and fell, his back on the ice once more. His frustration built up in a single second, and he let it out just as fast. "ARGH! Why does this always happen to me?"

Ranma reached down, picked Ryouga up, and set him on his feet. "Hey! Calm down, will ya? Everyone's staring at you!"

Looking around, Ryouga found it to be true. Everyone was staring at him. Adults, teenagers, even some little children. Some looked on in shock, others with amusement, and others with irritation. He grew even more angry. "Mind your own business, why don't ya?"

The crowd dispersed and Ryouga, head bowed down, slowly skated off the ice and sat down at the café. Akane and Ranma were amazed that he didn't fall or get lost. They hurried and sat down with him as he put his arms and head on a table, a very depressed look on his face.

"Hey, c'mon Ryouga," Akane said sympathetically. "Ukyou's still a bit confused about you. She's afraid to get too close to you again. She doesn't want to deal with losing you a second time. That's why she ran away. She's scared."

Ryouga just mumbled into the table. Ranma and Akane looked at each other and sighed. They continued to sit until the silence was broken.

"Well, now, what have we here?"

All three turned to see Mikado and Azusa standing on the nearby ice. Mikado was looking at Ryouga with amused contempt.

"And what's the matter with you? Having trouble learning to skate? Only a complete incompetent would have a difficult time learning at your age."

Ryouga's head shot up and he glared at the smirking ice skater.

"Oh, did I offend you? Well..." Mikado stopped to think for a bit. "Good," he finally said.

Ryouga eyes flashed and he was about to stand up and tackle Mikado when Ranma put his hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want, Mikado?" Ranma was giving the other a dark look.

Mikado had an innocent look on his face. "Azusa and I are merely here to skate. Although," he said with a thoughtful look. "If I had happened to see the lovely Ukyou here today, I might have been able to finish giving her my greeting."

"What?" Ranma couldn't believe what he just heard. "Are you out of your...uh...Ryouga, calm down."

Ryouga had, if possible, become even more angry. Mikado had just threatened his friend. He wasn't going to allow that. Especially since it was Ukyou.

Ryouga stood up and brushed off the restraining hand Ranma had put on his shoulder. Turning to Mikado he asked, "what did you say?"

Mikado gave him a condescending look. "That I would kiss the lovely Ukyou if I should happen to see her. Is that a problem?"

"You stay away from Ukyou! Got it?"

"Oh? And who are you to deny me my greeting?"

"Ryouga Hibiki! And I'm the one who's gonna pound your face into the ice!" And Ryouga launched himself at Mikado.

But the ice skater was expecting something like this and stepped to the side. Ryouga slammed into the ice and slid several feet before stopping.

Mikado snorted as Azusa giggled next to him. "How pathetic," he said, skating around Ryouga's prone form. "What kind of idiot launches a full out attack at the beginning of a fight?" He received a shock when Ryouga leaped up and began to launch another attack. "What the...how did you...?" He didn't get a chance to finish as Ryouga lunged again. This time Mikado just barely moved in time. Ryouga went sliding, farther this time, ending up in the middle of the rink. Everyone in the area immediately scattered and left the ice.

Mikado had a slightly impressed look on his face. "Well, it seems I've misjudged you. Perhaps the lovely Ukyou has someone of worth to try and protect her after all." He gave a feigned look of regret. "Unfortunately, your protection will mean nothing. She will receive my greeting, and I'm afraid all your efforts will be for naught."

Ryouga, once again on his feet, glared at the ice skater. "You try it and I'll make you regret it, Sanzenin!"

"Oh?" Mikado said, arching an eyebrow in amusement. "And how, pray tell, do you intend to do that?"

Ryouga expression turned deadly. "By putting your body six feet under this ice! Got it? Ukyou is my fiancée! You touch her, and I'll kill you!"

Akane clutched Ranma's hand and leaned into him. "Oh my," she said with a catch in her voice. "How romantic." The two of them continued to watch as Mikado's expression became even more amused.

"Fiancée, huh? Well, my greeting will be enough to break whatever bond she may have had with someone as pathetic as you." Mikado smirked even as Ryouga's rage continued to build. "Why don't you give up now, Hibiki? I really don't want to have to use this technique on an amateur."

"I can take anything you can dish out, Sanzenin!"

Mikado shrugged. "Very well."

Bringing his arms arched up to his side, Mikado balanced onto the blade of his right ice skate, curling his left leg up in front of him. "Behold, the Martial Arts Ice Skating Technique, the Dance of Death." Azusa backed away as Mikado began to spin. Soon he was spinning faster and faster, becoming nothing more than a blur.

Ryouga was preparing to charge Mikado once more when he discovered that he was already moving. He found himself being pulled towards Mikado, and he fought to back up, but it was to no avail. In another moment he was in the air, caught in the force of the spin. He spun around and around Mikado, who was constantly lashing out at the helpless Ryouga, striking him again and again.

Ranma and Akane were still looking on from the edge of the rink. Ranma had a grin on his face.

"Did he say martial arts ice skating?"

Akane nodded her eyes beginning to look worried as she watched Mikado's technique working on Ryouga.

"Ha! We've got this match in the bag then! If it's martial arts, then I can't lose!" He turned back to watching the fight, the look of glee fading a bit as he concentrated on the match.

"Don't you think we should do something, Ranma?" Akane asked, the concerned look on her face still there.

Ranma began watching the spectacle more intently and shook his head. "Nah. Ryouga can handle it." He was watching Ryouga carefully, waiting for something. "Come on, Ryouga. Hurry up already," he said under his breath. "He's been trying forever and he still hasn't touched Mikado. Oh wait...there he goes."

Akane, puzzled at Ranma's muttering, turned back to the fight in time to see Mikado and Ryouga go flying in opposite directions. They both crashed hard into the ice and slid for several feet.

Ranma and Akane rushed to Ryouga's side as Azusa went to Mikado's.

"Ryouga. Hey, you okay?" Ranma leaned over Ryouga's still form.

"Miki?" Azusa checked on her partner. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Mikado made no response. Azusa looked over to Ryouga and saw that he, too, was still knocked out. "I guess it's a tie," she called out to Ranma and Akane.

"Nope," Ranma called back. "Ryouga got that one."

Azusa didn't understand until Ranma and Akane back away and Ryouga began sat up holding his head with his right hand.

"Ugh," he said. "That kinda hurt. Is he down?"

Ranma nodded looking to where Mikado was still out cold.

"Good. I'd do more to him, but I think I've had enough for today." He took Ranma's hand as the other helped him to his feet. The three of them began to skate off of the rink, passing a shocked Azusa.

"So what took you so long to hit him, Ryouga?" Ranma asked.

"Shut up, Ranma! I was caught in that stupid spin, alright!"

"I know, but I could have hit him several hundred times in the time it took you."

"At least I only had to hit him once."

Ranma considered that and the fact that Ryouga was extremely pissed off. "Yeah. Good point." The three continued to skate passed startled onlookers on their way out.

"You know what?" Ryouga asked suddenly.

"What?" asked Akane.

"I'm hungry," Ryouga said. "How about you two?"

They laughed and left. They didn't notice Ukyou, who had been watching from the other side of the rink. An embarrassed look decorated her slightly flushed face as she too, left.

"You know, Akane..."

"Hmm? What was that, Ranma?"

"Well, I was thinking...I mean, if you want to, that is..."

Ranma and Akane were sitting on their sofa. It was late, but the two weren't feeling sleepy yet. Akane turned to look at him.

"What is it, Ranma?" she asked, a note of concern in her voice. Ranma was acting rather strange.

"Uh...well, I thought that maybe, a few days after the match next week...after it's all over and everything...maybe you and I could...uh...go out or something."

Akane smiled at Ranma's stammering. He was so cute whenever he did that. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"I'd love to."

Ranma scratched the back of his head as he blushed. "Umm, okay. Good. Next week then, right?"

"Right. What did you have in mind?"

Ranma began to panic. "Have in mind? Uh...I...umm..."

Akane giggled. "You have no idea, do you?"

He blushed again. "Uh...no, I don't. I was having enough trouble just asking you."

She gave him another kiss. "Don't worry. We have 'til next week to decide." Ranma nodded wordlessly. "C'mon. Let's get some sleep, okay?" He nodded again.

They lay down and stared at each other, smiling.

Part Six Section Two: The Martial Arts Figure Skating Competition

The week went by quick for everyone. Ryouga and Ranma rapidly improved their ice-skating and were soon nearing a level close to Akane and Ukyou. Almost, but not quite. They still fell every now and then.

Ukyou was avoiding Ryouga as much as she could, but she continued to help him with his skating. It seemed that she was having a hard time even looking at him. He tried to get her to talk to him, but she just ignored his attempts. Soon he gave up and concentrated on practicing. Soon the day before the match arrived. The four decided to have one last practice at the rink.

"Okay guys, this is our last practice. Hopefully me and Ucchan are all set for tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Ranchan, we'll beat them. I mean, you've gotten much better in the last week."

"I'm sure you two are ready," Akane said to Ukyou. "After a week of practice, Ranma's almost as good as we are. Even Ryouga's doing a lot better.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked a disgruntled Ryouga.

Akane laughed and patted him on the head. "Sorry, Ryouga. I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh, alright. I guess I can let you off easy this time," he replied with a grin.

Giggling, Akane continued. "All I was trying to say is that we should just take it easy today. Let's just have some fun." She skated up to Ranma, poked him on the forehead and said, "Tag, you're it!" Then she dashed away laughing as she swerved around the other people skating around the rink.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled after her. He made a grab for her, but she was out of reach. As soon as he realized he couldn't get Akane, he quickly looked to the other two.

Ukyou and Ryouga exchanged glances for a split second, and then they too, fled from Ranma. The game was on. The people they zoomed passed had amused looks on their faces. There were also some that muttered something about 'blasted kids, got no respect these days.' But there weren't too many.

Ryouga looked around. All he could see around him was desert. Miles and miles of sand and rock, not a sign of civilization in sight. He was lost.

"NOOOOOOOO! How could this happen to me?"

"You okay, Ryouga?" Ranma was looking at him with a weird expression.

"Ranma! Where did you come from? Where am I?" He sat up and looked around.

"You're in your futon, stupid! It's morning. We gotta get ready to head to Koholtz."

The bedroom door burst open and Ukyou and Akane tumbled into the room, both of them dressed and ready to go.

"What's going on?" Akane asked, panic in her voice. "We heard Ryouga yelling!"

Ukyou rushed to Ryouga's side. "Hey, you okay, Ryouga?"

"Uh, yeah...I guess so."

"What happened?"

"Uh..." Ryouga scratched his head. "I was just having a bad dream I guess."

BAM

"You idiot! You scared me and Akane half to death over a stupid dream?" Ukyou stalked out of the room.

Ryouga sat up again, rubbing the red mark that was slowly forming on his cheek. "I guess I should have given a different explanation."

Ranma laughed and got out of bed. "Yeah, you should have. But did you see how worried she looked?" He walked over to Akane and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Morning Akane."

"Morning Ranma." Akane gave him a smile and turned to Ryouga who was still rubbing his cheek. "You sure you're okay, Ryouga? That must have been some nightmare."

Ryouga shuddered. "It was. It really was."

Koholtz High was packed with people. Ever since word got out that the Golden Pair were having a match, tickets sold out in just a few hours. The seats in the ice stadium were filled completely.

Ranma and Ryouga walked into the men's dressing room. Mikado was already in there, dressed in a white suit with an ice blue shirt and black bow tie.

"Why if it isn't my opponent and his friend who can't skate."

"Nice to see you've regained consciousness, Mikado." Ryouga smirked at him.

Mikado glared. "I underestimated you, that's all. You're lucky that you won't be facing me today. Saotome on the other hand..." He gave Ranma a dirty look. "So, have you learned to skate yet, Saotome?"

"Sure have, Miki."

"Argh! Don't call me that! You..." Mikado calmed down and regained his composure. "Never mind. I'll just take care of you on the ice." He made to leave the room but stopped. "Saotome."

"What now?"

"Your partner, the lovely Ukyou."

"What about her?" asked Ryouga, who began to get angry.

Mikado just smiled and talked fast. "I have yet to finish giving her my greeting. Today, during the match, I shall! See you there." He quickly left the room before Ryouga could attack him.

"Argh! That pervert!" Ryouga yelled, frustrated. "I hope you break some of his bones today, Ranma!"

"I hope so too, Ryouga. I hope so too."

Ranma looked around the room. There was a large mirror that lined one wall. In front of it was a low counter with two chairs in front of it. He walked towards the chair Mikado hadn't been using and sat down.

BAM! CRASH! POW! BOOM!

Ryouga rushed to Ranma's still form. On top of him was a gigantic mallet, ten times bigger than the one Akane used. Ryouga lifted it off of his smashed friend and knelt down next to him.

"Ranma! Ranma, wake up! Hey! You gotta wake up, stupid! The match is in thirty minutes!" He slapped Ranma's face a couple of times, but Ranma didn't respond at all. Ryouga clutched his head in frustration. He was looking around frantically for something that could help. It was as he was doing this that he noticed a note on the gigantic mallet. Grabbing it, he quickly read what it said.

Dear Mr. Saotome,

Azusa apologizes for the headache, but Azusa will do anything to make sure that Azusa gets her little Charlotte back. Since you're out cold right now, your partner will have to forfeit. That means that Azusa gets her little Charlotte. Hope you had a nice nap and are able to read this okay after waking up.

Azusa Shiratori

Ryouga crumpled the letter in his fist and threw it aside. "Well this is just great! Now what is Ukyou supposed to do? What am I supposed to do? Azusa gets me if we forfeit!" He walked over to the closest wall and started banging his head against it. After doing this for about three minutes he realized something.

"Hey! I can skate now! I'll just go in his place! I wonder why I didn't think of it before." He scratched his head. "Oh well. I better get going then. Ukyou needs me!" He made sure Ranma was laid out comfortably and went to the door. Looking outside, he made sure that it was the exit and walked out.

Looking around carefully he saw that he could go either left or right. In front of him was the opposite wall of the hallway. On it he could see a sign. It said, 'To The Ice Stadium-Left', 'To The Pool-Right'.

"Okay," said Ryouga, making sure he read the sign right. "I just have to go left." He turned right and began walking.

Ukyou was frantic. "Where is he? He should have been here by now!" It was almost time for the start of the match and there was no sign of Ranma. She was wearing a red ice-skating dress with dark blue sleeves. "Akane! What am I gonna do if he doesn't show up? The match starts in twenty minutes!"

Akane, standing next to her, had a worried look on her face, but she did her best to reassure the other. "Don't worry, Ukyou," she said, looking around for any sign of her fiancé. "Wait here. I'll go check on him." Akane quickly left for the dressing room.

"And now, Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer began. "It's the moment you've all been waiting for! It is time for the Charlotte Cup! The Famous Golden Pair of Koholtz High, Azusa Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin versus Furinkan High's Ukyou Kuonji and Ranma Saotome!" The stadium erupted with cheering. "A moment please," continued the announcer as he was handed a slip of paper. Reading it quickly, he continued, "There has been a dreadful accident! It seems Furinkan High challenger, Ranma Saotome has been injured, and he will not be able to participate in the match!" A murmur of voices spread across the stadium, all of them wondering what was to become of the match.

On one side of the rink, Mikado was startled at the news. He had seen Saotome looking well a while ago. Azusa, next to him, was giggling and bouncing up and down. Now Charlotte will be Azusa's forever!

The announcer was handed another slip of paper. He glanced over this one and began to speak again. "I have just been informed there will be a substitution!"

Azusa couldn't believe it. "What? They can't do that!" She got a confused look on her face. "Or can they?"

"Skating for Ranma Saotome will be..."

Earlier...

Ukyou was getting really frantic now. It was five minutes before the start of the match and there was still no sign of her partner.

"What am I gonna do? Where are you, Ranchan?"

Up in the stands, the Tendous and Saotomes, along with Kunou, were looking puzzled.

"Where be Saotome?" asked Kunou. "It seems to me that he has yet to arrive."

"You're right, Kunou-chan," said Nabiki looking across the stadium at a frantic looking Ukyou. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Oh my! I do hope nothing has happened!" Kasumi had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Kasumi," Nodoka told her. "I'm sure Ranma is just fine."

Genma was scanning around, looking for any sign of his son. He saw a flash of red and recognized Ranma's outfit for the match. "Look. There he is now."

When Ukyou saw Ranma coming, her spirits lifted immensely. But when she saw who it actually was, she was hard pressed to keep from fainting.

Even earlier...

Akane rushed into the men's dressing room. As soon as she entered, she saw what the problem was. Actually, it'd be rather hard for her to miss the gigantic hammer lying a few feet away from her unconscious fiancé.

"Ranma!" she rushed to his side and knelt next to him. "Ranma, get up!" She shook his shoulder, trying to get a response from him. But it wasn't working.

Akane sat back, a frustrated expression crossing her face. "Great! He's out cold! Now what do I do?"

Looking around, Akane noticed Ranma's outfit lying a few feet away. She stood up and walked over to it. As she picked it up, she had a thoughtful look on her face. Then a smile touched her lips as a plan began to form in her mind.

She went to the counter and found a comb and brush to use. Then she rushed over to the closet and began rummaging around. Soon she found the first aid kit. After opening it and peering at the contents, her smile began growing wider. Taking the roll of bandaging from the kit, she began to undress.

"Akane?"

Ukyou couldn't believe it. Akane was dressed in Ranma's outfit, a red silk gi with a dragon emblazoned across it. Her hair was rearranged to look more like a boy's style cut. Looking closer, she saw that none of Akane's...err...female attributes...were visible.

"Akane, what are you doing?" Ukyou asked as Akane finally arrived.

"Ranma's been knocked out, Ukyou. And Ryouga was nowhere around. This was the only thing I could think of to do. What do you think?" Akane spun around showing off her work.

Ukyou was actually quite impressed. Akane looked just like a boy. Perhaps this crazy plan could work after all.

"You look great, Akane. But how did you hide your...uh..." Ukyou blushed and gestured towards the chest area.

Akane winced. "They're bound with bandages. It's a bit constricting, but I'll manage to get through the match."

Ukyou nodded. "I guess we'd better inform the judges then." She motioned to one of the officials, who was standing several feet away, and gave him the message that there'd been a change of plans.

Back to the present...

"Skating for Ranma Saotome will be Akira Tendou!"

The audience cheered once more. The match was still going to happen. 

Azusa fumed. It doesn't matter if they found a substitute. They can't win against Azusa!

Up in the stands, the Saotomes and Tendous were gaping in shock.

"Akane?" gasped Kasumi.

"Oh, my baby girl thinks she's a boy!" cried Soun, tears falling down his cheeks.

"I wonder what happened to Ranma," Nabiki said thoughtfully.

"Genma, go find your son!" commanded Nodoka.

"Yes dear," said Genma as he stood up and rushed out of the stadium.

"Verily, this is quite a turn of events," Kunou said. "Do you not agree, Nabiki-chan?"

"Definitely, Kunou-chan," Nabiki replied. "I'm just glad I worded the bets right. Otherwise I would have lost several thousand yen."

Kasumi rolled her eyes at her sister's mercenary attitude, but said nothing about it. Instead she tried to calm her father.

"Now, now, father. I'm sure there's a good explanation for Akane dressing like a boy."

Soun didn't pay any attention. He just kept crying over the loss of his youngest daughter's femininity.

Nodoka kept her eye on the two young ladies who were about to go up against the Golden Pair. Be careful you two. I just hope you know what you're doing, Akane-chan.

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen. Here they are. Koholtz High's Golden Pair of Martial Arts Figure Skating! Mikado Sanzenin and his partner Azusa Shiratori!" More cheering as Mikado and Azusa make their entrance. Mikado skated in with Azusa in front of him. He picked her up and tossed her into the air. Azusa did a complicated series of somersaults and twists, coming down gently onto Mikado's shoulder where he caught her and held her up as he skated into the center of the rink. They both smiled and waved at the crowd who loved the entrance. They showed how much by increasing the volume in the stadium by several decibels.

Ukyou and Akane...err...Akira, were standing at one end of the rink, awaiting the announcer to introduce them.

(Okay, from this point, until Akane is Akane again, she will be known as Akira when the scene is in the rink. Thank you )

"So what kind of entrance are we going to make, Aka-Akira?"

Akira shrugged. "No idea," he said. "We'll just make it up as we go."

Ukyou gave her partner a skeptical glance. "Are you sure?"

He grinned back at her. "Positive."

"If you say so."

"And now," the announcer was saying. "From Furinkan High School, here's Akira Tendou and his partner Ukyou Kuonji!"

"That's us," Akira said. "Let's go, Ukyou."

Then he and Ukyou stepped onto the ice and began making their entrance. They didn't have the flashing lights that accompanied the Golden Pair's entrance, but they still wowed the audience.

As soon as they stepped onto the ice, Akira picked Ukyou up and set her on his right shoulder. After skating a few feet on the ice, he then launched her high into the air.

Ukyou performed several somersaults and twisted around in mid-air. After several moments had passed she began her descent back to the ice, feet first. Waiting for her was Akira.

Making sure his timing was correct, Akira was ready to catch his partner. When Ukyou had reached the right distance, Akira's arms shot up and grabbed her ankles. Almost immediately, he launched her into a forward somersault. This time, when she came down, she took a seat on the palm of Akira's right hand. They waved to the crowd, who had enjoyed the spectacular entrance.

"Whew," Ukyou let out after Akira had put her down. "That was exciting."

Akira gave her a grin and wink. "And that's just the entrance."

Azusa skated up to them. "You two are pretty good. But no one is going to take Charlotte away from Azusa!"

"We'll just see about that," grated Ukyou.

"I would have you know this, Tendou," Mikado then said, joining Azusa. "During the match, I will exact a kiss from the lips of Ukyou Kuonji." Ukyou rolled her eyes.

Akira glared at egotistical skater. "Just try it pal. Let's go Ukyou." The two of them skated to one side of the rink as Mikado and Azusa skated to the other. It was time for the match to begin.

"Ungh. What happened? Pop? What are you doing here?"

Ranma had opened his eyes to find the worried face of his father staring down at him.

"Just take it easy, boy. You got pummeled by a hammer."

"Huh?" Ranma's face scrunched up with confusion. "What'd Akane hit me for?"

"I don't think it was Akane. Take a look."

Ranma slowly sat up and found that he was on the floor of the dressing room. Taking a look, he could see that sitting in his seat would activate the trap. It was cleverly done. Looking around some more he saw a gigantic mallet, and next to it, a crumpled piece of paper.

"How...how long have I been out, Pop?"

"Uh, around half an hour I think; I'm not too sure."

"What? The match would have stared by now! I have to go!" He moved to get up, but his father stopped him.

"Wait! Ranma, it's okay. Akane dressed up as a boy and took your place."

"What?" he shouted. He had a strange combination of anger and disbelief on his face. "Is she out of her mind? What does that crazy tomboy think she's doing?"

Smack "Hey! Get a hold of yourself, boy! Something must have prompted Akane to do what she did. Now get up. We probably missed the introductions already." Genma helped his son to his feet.

Ranma rubbed his reddening cheek as he stood. "But pop, Akane might get hurt out there!"

"Ranma, my boy," Genma said to him, his voice serious. "You have to trust her in this. She did well against Kodachi, why is this time so different?"

"Because Kodachi was just another girl! A little psychotic," Ranma added thoughtfully, "but still a girl. Here she's gonna be up against Mikado! If he thinks she's a guy, he ain't gonna hold back."

Genma nodded. "You may be right, Ranma. But all you can do now is put your trust in Akane."

Ranma sighed. "I guess so, pop." His eyes grew determined. "But if anything goes wrong, I'm not just gonna sit back and watch."

He received a pat on the back from his father. "I wouldn't expect any less of you, my boy. Now let's go."

On their way out Ranma picked up the crumpled piece of paper and looked at it. Then he crumpled it back up and tossed it away again.

"What was that?" asked Genma.

"I dunno. My head is still spinning a bit so I couldn't read it."

"Oh my! I do hope they'll be careful."

"Don't worry Kasumi. Akane and Ukyou are gonna win. At least they better. I have a lot of money riding on this."

"Nabiki!" Nodoka gave her a reproving look.

Nabiki had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry Auntie."

"Fear not, Nabiki-chan. I, The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High believe that Akane Tendou and Ukyou Kuonji shall emerge victorious in this epic duel."

"You know, Kunou-chan, you could have just said you thought they were going to win."

"Verily, I could have done so. Yet, to say it in that manner lacks the grace of one such as I."

"Whatever." And she leaned against him, linking his arm in hers.

"My baby girl!" Soun was still slightly hysterical. Kasumi's assurances hadn't helped very much.

Then the bell was rung and the match was under way.

As soon as the bell was rung, Mikado and Azusa were immediately on the move. Skating side by side, they charged Akira and Ukyou.

Seeing Mikado and Azusa heading their way, Ukyou and Akira began their attack as well. They skated towards the other pair, building speed.

Before reaching Akira and Ukyou, Mikado grabbed Azusa's arms and swung her towards the other couple, sending her flying. She spun in mid-air and started coming down, knees first.

"Akira!" Ukyou shouted. "Look out!"

Akira saw Azusa flying at him, but was unable to avoid her in time. With a crunching impact, Azusa's knees imbedded themselves into his face, knocking him down and sending him sliding across the ice. She landed on her feet and turned to see Ukyou coming at her fast.

Ukyou charged Azusa as soon as Akira was brought down. She fell back and moved into a sliding kick, aimed at Azusa's feet. But Azusa saw it coming and leaped to avoid Ukyou's attack.

However, she didn't anticipate Ukyou reaching up and latching onto her foot. With a startled gasp, Azusa crashed back down to the ice. Ukyou stood up, still holding on to Azusa's foot, and began to spin her around, building up momentum. When she reached sufficient speed, she let go and sent Azusa flying into Mikado who was hurrying over.

Mikado caught a screaming Azusa and set her down on her feet as Ukyou helped Akira up. He was a bit dazed from the hit he took.

"Hey, you okay?" asked a concerned Ukyou.

"Sort of," Akira replied, shaking his head to clear it.

"Maybe we should stop this," Ukyou said, her bottom lip between her teeth in worry as she began to have second thoughts about the whole thing.

"No way, Ukyou," Akira growled. "The match has just started! There's no way I'm quitting now! I'm gonna finish this fight!" And with that he prepared to charge the Golden Pair again, trying to clear his head. Ukyou turned to follow.

They were unprepared for Mikado, who had decided to take advantage of their brief conversation. He skated up and wrapped his left arm around Ukyou. Startled, she froze up, unable to do anything as Mikado moved in for his kiss.

"OH MY!" cried the announcer. "Mikado Sanzenin, catching his opponents unaware, moves in for his famous 'Kiss Attack'!"

"Oh my!" cried Kasumi, unconsciously imitating the announcer.

Dammit! Akane shouldn't be out there!

Ranma had been hard pressed to keep himself from rushing out onto the ice when Akane was struck by Azusa. He and his father had joined the others moments ago and now he was frustrated at having to sit by and watch. He stared at his fiancée as she tried to focus, her head still ringing from Azusa's earlier attack.

"Stupid tomboy," Ranma began to mutter under his breath. Slowly his voice grew louder and louder the more he continued. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..."

"...STUPID TOMBOY!"

The words cut through the haze that was in Akane's head. Her attention snapped towards the stands at the familiar voice. At first she began to smile. But then the words sank in, the smile reversed course, and anger multiplied. But since Ranma was way up in the stands, Akira took it out on someone else.

Only an inch away from his desired goal, Mikado found his advance had ceased. In fact, he found himself retreating. He took a moment to find out what was going on. The answer came in the anger-induced strength of a pissed off Tendou.

Akira had grabbed the back of Mikado's suit, and began to pull him back. He lifted the startled skater two feet off the ground and tossed him fifty feet into the air. It did no real damage as Mikado flipped and landed gracefully, brushing his fingers through his hair arrogantly.

"My, my. You're the second person who has dared to interrupt my greeting," said Mikado as Azusa skated up to rejoin him. "For that you shall pay, Tendou."

Akira glared at him. "Don't even think about touching my partner again, Sanzenin."

Mikado snorted. "As if you can stop me."

"Try it again, and you'll see exactly how I stop you! And I guarantee you won't like it at all!"

Mikado gave him a derisive smile. "I'm sure."

"Come on, Akira," Ukyou said then, motioning towards the opposite end of the rink.

Her partner nodded and they separated from Mikado, getting ready to fight once more.

Once they were set, the two pairs charged each other once again. This time, though, Akira took the initiative and picked up his partner.

"Get ready, Ukyou!" he yelled. And with that, he launched his partner into the air. He then began to charge Mikado, hoping his timing was right.

Ukyou soared through the air, the force of Akira's throw carrying her high above the ice. It's almost like flying she thought absently.

It may have seemed like flying, but eventually, what goes up must come down. And Ukyou was definitely coming down...fast...at Mikado.

Akira saw Ukyou's descent and grinned inwardly. Perfect, he thought to himself.

Mikado hadn't been paying attention to where Ukyou had been thrown. He was more concerned about the very angry Akira charging at him. So it was not surprising when he never noticed Ukyou descending at great speed.

BAM!

Ukyou's knees slammed hard into Mikado's face even as Akira followed up with his own attack.

BAM!

Akira's fist caught Mikado in the gut, sending him flying back with an "oof!" and sending Ukyou slightly back up into the air. As she came down, Akira caught her and set her on her feet. The crowd went wild.

"Miki?" Azusa knelt down next to her partner who was clutching at both his face and his stomach. "Does it hurt?" She began poking at his abdomen, a worried look on her face. "Does it hurt here, Miki?" she asked as she prodded his injury. Each time she touched it, Mikado would twitch in pain, fighting back the urge to cry out in agony.

"How about here, Miki?" And Azusa began to prod his face with her other hand. "Are you hurt here too?" After getting no response from her partner, Azusa began hitting his injuries with fists, trying desperately to find where her Miki was hurt.

"Where does it hurt, Miki?" she asked as she repeatedly slammed his injuries, making them even worse than they had been. "Does it hurt here?" she asked again as she slammed both fists down upon his battered body.

Having both his injuries aggravated by Azusa's fists was more than Mikado could take. "Yes it hurts there! Why the hell do you keep hitting me there? Do you want me to pass out?"

Azusa sat back, tears emerging from her eyes. "Azusa was only worried about you! You wouldn't tell Azusa where you were hurt!"

Mikado sighed, still clutching the areas where he was hurt. It was always like this with Azusa. No matter how angry he got at her, he couldn't stay that way for very long. They had been partners for years. In that time a bond had grown between them. No, he could get angry at her very fast, but their bond let him forgive her just as quickly.

He sighed once more. "It's okay, Azusa. Next time, ask without hitting. Okay?"

Azusa's expression brightened up. "Okay Miki!"

Grimacing from the nickname as much as the pain, Mikado slowly rose to his feet. He turned to find Akira and Ukyou standing several feet away, ready to attack once more. He noticed that Akira was wobbling slightly in his stance. Apparently the earlier attack was still taking its toll.

"I applaud your skill," Mikado said to the two. "It isn't often that I am brought down. But it won't happen again."

Akira smirked, even as he wobbled. "You ready for more?"

Mikado nodded. "Whenever you are." He looked at his partner. "Ready Azusa?"

"Yes Miki!"

"Then let us continue!" And Mikado launched an attack so swiftly that neither Ukyou nor Akira were prepared to defend against it.

"Alright, that's it! I ain't gonna just sit here and watch anymore!"

Ranma stood up from his seat and began stalking away from the stands.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" asked Genma as his son passed him.

He turned to glare at his father. "I'm gonna do something, old man! I ain't gonna sit by and let Akane get herself killed because she was stupid. Do you see her out there? She's barely staying on her feet!"

He shook his head as he continued walking. "That idiot," he whispered to himself. "How am I supposed to get her outta there now?"

Ranma was passing Nabiki and Kunou when, suddenly, inspiration struck. If Akane can do it, then so can I! He looked at the kendoist who was watching the match intently.

"Hey Kunou, can you skate?"

Kunou's gaze shifted from the match to Ranma. "Of course I can skate, Saotome. One such as I was born with the ability to master anything that involves..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You wanna help me out with something?" Ranma had an eager gleam in his eye. Kunou easily understood what Ranma was getting at.

"Very well, Saotome. I will accompany you." He stood to go.

"What are you up to, Ranma?" Nabiki asked, suspicion clearly evident in her eyes.

Ranma just winked at her and began to leave.

"Fear not, Nabiki-chan. I, Tatewaki Kunou shall endeavor to keep Saotome from mischief."

Her expression was doubtful. "And who's to say you won't be getting into mischief, Kunou-chan?"

Kunou smiled, and that same gleam that was in Ranma's eyes appeared.

Nabiki sighed. "Just don't get yourself killed, Kunou-chan."

Kunou's smile became a grin as he followed Ranma, a childish bounce in his step.

Nabiki sighed again. Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?

Akira winced in pain. That last engagement only added to the pain he was feeling earlier. Now it took great effort just to stay on his feet.

"Are you sure you're okay, Akira?"

Ukyou, herself slightly injured, noticed how Akira was wincing at every movement he made.

"Not really, Ukyou," he replied. "But what else can we do?"

"We can stop this, Akane," Ukyou whispered seriously. "We can find another way."

Akane shook her head. "No! I won't back out of this match! Until we find another solution, I'm staying in this!"

Ukyou let out an exasperated breath. "Ranchan was definitely right about you."

Akane's eyes widened eagerly. "Yeah? What did he say?"

"That you're as stubborn as a mule when you put your mind to something." Ukyou choked back laughter as Akane began to seethe.

"That jerk! Wait 'til I get my hands on him! Did you hear what he called me from the stands?"

"No, I think I was a little busy at the time."

Akane remembered Mikado's kiss attack and cringed. "Right. I forgot."

"Well, if we're going to keep going, we'd better go now."

"You're right," Akira said. "Let's go." And the two of them began to face off against the Golden Pair once more.

Damn!

Ryouga cursed himself and his sense of direction. He was currently wandering the halls of Koholtz High School after he had found himself at the pool instead of the ice rink.

Where the hell did they put that stadium?

He walked up to a door that looked promising. Maybe this is it. He opened the door and entered.

Inside he found a group of girls working with needles, thread, cloth, and sewing machines. They all looked up at Ryouga's intrusion. He blushed at having interrupted their work.

"Sorry," he said. "Wrong room." He began to back out, but he was stopped before he could leave.

"Hold it right there!" said a male voice.

Ryouga turned to see a tall man in a suit addressing him, a serious look in his eye.

"I'm afraid we can't let you leave here, young man!" said the gentleman.

"What?" asked Ryouga. "Why not?"

The man walked right up to Ryouga and stared him straight in the eye.

"Because we can't let you leave looking like that!" The man snapped his fingers. "Okay girls, get to work!"

And with that, the Koholtz High Fashion Club began outfitting Ryouga into something more fashionable, much to Ryouga's embarrassment.

"You ready, Ukyou?"

Ukyou nodded hesitantly. She was worried about her partner. Akira was not in good shape at all. From the way he moved, there was little chance of them getting through the rest of the match.

"Good," continued Akira. "Then let's..." But he never finished.

Without warning, the Furinkan skaters found themselves covered by a large sheet. They were efficiently wrapped up and then tossed safely out of the rink. The both of them caught the words "Sorry you two." before being thrown out.

"There seems to be some kind of commotion going on down there!" cried the announcer. "The pair from Furinkan High seem to have been covered up by a large sheet that fell from up above the rink!"

The announcer examined the scene more closely as a ripple of confusion swept through the crowd. "There's some shuffling going on underneath, from the looks of it! Wait! The sheet is being removed! Yes! Now the match can..."

The whole stadium gasped with shock. Instead of Akira Tendou and Ukyou Kuonji, in their place was a pig-tailed girl in Chinese clothing, and a young man in samurai garb.

Akane struggled to free herself from the sheet that she was wrapped up in. After several moments she succeeded. Then she proceeded to free Ukyou, who was still stuck in it. That being finished, the two of them looked out to the stadium.

"That idiot!" Akane yelled as she saw Ranma-chan and Kunou taking her and Ukyou's place. "What does he think he's doing?"

Ukyou placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Hey, take it easy, Sugar. I'm sure that Ranchan's just worried about you."

"Argh! He always does this! Back when we were five years old he would do this to me! Now he's doing it again! Why can't he let me fight for myself?"

"Akane, you've got to calm down. Personally, I think Ranchan did the right thing here. I'm glad he took us out of there."

"What?" Akane turned to Ukyou, a look of disbelief on her face. "How can you say that?"

Ukyou gave Akane a hard stare. "Listen, Sugar. After that last round you were definitely not in any shape to continue this match. Ranchan must have seen it and did what he felt was right. Besides," she added. "It's not like he never let's you fight your battles. You didn't see him stopping you when you went up against Kodachi."

"I know," said a disgruntled Akane. "But sometimes I wish..."

"Wish what? That he didn't care?"

"No. That he wasn't so good."

Ukyou giggled. "I guess that can be irritating."

"You have no idea."

"Hey, at least now you can change out of that," Ukyou said, pointing at Akane's outfit.

"Not right now. I have to keep an eye on that idiot. Who knows what could happen with this scheme of his."

"Good point."

And they watched to see how Ranma-chan and Kunou were received by the audience. Although Akane did take time to undo the binding around her chest.

The crowd didn't look very pleased at all. There was angry muttering coming from all corners of the stadium.

"It seems," cried the announcer, "that there is some protest to Furinkan High's substitution! Apparently the crowd thinks it is unfair!"

"No, that's not it!" yelled a nearby teenage boy.

"Yeah!" shouted another.

"Look at those two!" shouted a girl. "Their costumes are absolutely horrendous!"

"Yeah!"

"And you can't even see the girl's body for crying out loud!" screamed another boy.

"Definitely yeah!"

Ranma-chan and Kunou stood on the rink, taking in the negative reaction to their entrance.

"Methinks 'twas not a good idea to come out here, Saotome."

"Really?" asked the redhead, the sarcasm dripping from her. "What makes you say that, Kunou?"

"The crowd is angry at our appearance," replied the kendoist, not catching Ranma-chan's tone.

"Well it's too late now. We're in here and we're gonna stay and finish this match. There's no way I'm letting Akane fight anymore!"

"But what shall we do about the crowd? It would not do for the Blue Thunder to displease his fans."

Ranma-chan gave him a disbelieving look. "What fans, you idiot? They've probably never even heard of you!"

"Nonsense. Everyone has heard of the great Tatewaki Kunou. Our family is known throughout Japan." Kunou had his arms spread out dramatically, his face full of passion as he spoke of his family's glory.

The crowd was really starting to get upset now. The displeasure was noticeably increasing. Suddenly, Ranma-chan began to have second thoughts.

"Hold it right there!" came a voice.

Ranma-chan and Kunou turned to see a tall gentleman wearing a suit. He was surrounded by several teenage girls.

"Who are you?" a bewildered Ranma-chan blurted out.

"We can solve all your fashion needs!" replied the gentleman. "Get to it girls!"

And Ranma and Kunou were swept up into changing booths that were quickly rolled in. In a few minutes, they're attire was completely changed.

"And it looks like the Koholtz High Fashion Club has come to the rescue!" the announcer shouted with glee. "A new look for a new couple!"

The crowd, now happy again, began to cheer once more.

Ranma-chan looked at herself. I don't believe this! All I wanted to do was get Akane out of the match, and now I'm dressed in a female ice-skating outfit!

The outfit in question was a tasteful, green ice-skating dress with black sleeves. A black circlet adorned her brow to match the black bracelets encircling her wrists. It really brought out Ranma-chan's...err, healthy...figure.

"Ugh," she said out loud. "I can't believe they put me in this thing."

"It is a set of fine attire, Saotome," Kunou told her.

"For a girl maybe," grumbled Ranma-chan. "Personally I'd have rather gotten an outfit like yours."

He was dressed in a suit that resembled Mikado's. But where Mikado's was a pristine white, Kunou's was a deep black. His shirt was a dark green to match Ranma-chan's outfit, finished off with a black necktie.

"Yes. An outfit such as this is most becoming on a dashing figure like myself."

She rolled her eyes and was about to make another comment when the Golden Pair approached them.

"How dare you interrupt this match!" fumed an irritated Azusa. "You can't just come in here and take the other couple's place!"

"Actually Azusa," interjected a calm Mikado. "There is nothing in the rules that says it isn't allowed. Therefore it is perfectly legal." He presented his most charming smile to Ranma-chan. "And who might you be, Miss?"

She glared at the ice-skater, her fists clenched tightly. "I'm Ran...uh..." her anger was suddenly replaced by panic as she tried to think of another name. "Ran-Ra-Ranko! Err, yeah, Ranko Tendou!"

"Tendou?" Mikado inquired with an arched eyebrow. "Would you then be related to Akira Tendou?"

Ranma-chan began to get flustered as she tried to think of what to say. "Umm...uh...yeah! Sh...uh...HE is my...err...cousin! That's it! My cousin! Yeah!"

"Well then," Mikado continued. "It would give me great pleasure to give the cousin of such a talented skater as Akira, my greeting." And he proceeded move in on Ranma-chan's lips.

"Whoa! Ranchan isn't gonna like that!"

Ukyou and Akane continued to watch as Mikado moved in to give Ranma-chan a kiss. Akane was less than pleased.

"Idiot!"

Ranma-chan saw what was coming. She was too shocked to react, forgetting that she was a girl at the moment, and failed to realize that Mikado was seriously trying to kiss her.

But it only lasted for a split second.

In a flash of movement, Mikado's face was intercepted by Ranma-chan's fist, not only stopping him, but forcing him back several feet.

Mikado couldn't believe it. Two girls had refused his greeting now. "I don't understand, pig-tailed one," he said to Ranma-chan. "Why do you refuse my greeting?"

"Hey pal!" Ranma-chan shouted at him. "You can't just go around kissing girls when you feel like it!"

"Why not?"

"Argh! What if they don't want to kiss you?"

Mikado gave her a charming smile. "But all girls want to kiss me." And he leaned forward again in another attempt to kiss her.

BAM!

This time Mikado was knocked off his feet by the strike that Ranma-chan threw at him. After sliding for a little bit, he was able to get back onto his feet. He could actually feel the bruise forming on his face.

Mikado's face twisted in fury. Now he was mad. He didn't have any more thoughts of kissing Ranma-chan now. All he wanted to do now was attack her!

"Why you little...You'll pay for that you miserable wench!" He started forward, but a hand, forcibly placed upon his shoulder, stopped him.

"Attempt not to harm this fair maiden, Sanzenin, unless it be in honorable combat. If you continue to proceed, you shall face the wrath of the Blue Thunder!"

Mikado glared at the kendoist and jerked his shoulder away angrily. "Fine! Let's get started then!"

"Hmm, I think I'm getting closer. I can hear the audience."

Ryouga was still lost. But he found hope in the fact that he could hear a great many people gathered in one place. Now all he had to do was find out where that was and go there.

"I think it's coming from that direction." He proceeded to walk down another one of Koholtz High's many corridors.

Kunou slipped and fell...again...

"Kunou, you idiot! You said you could skate!"

"Perhaps I was overly generous in the praise of my ability on the ice," admitted an embarrassed Kunou.

"Great!" fumed Ranma-chan. "How are we supposed to fight if you can barely stand?"

"Fear not, Saotome," Kunou said as he carefully rose to his feet. "I believe I will be able to stay on my feet for at least a few seconds. That is ample time to beat our opponents."

"What? You expect this to be over in a few seconds?"

"Of course. No one can match the Blue Thunder! And with you at my side, the faster it will be to dispatch the foe!"

Ranma-chan groaned, her face buried in her hands. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Uh, Saotome?"

"What is it, Kunou?"

"I believe the Golden Pair is attacking us."

Ranma-chan looked up to see Mikado and Azusa bearing down on them. "Oh sh..."

BAM!

Ranma-chan and Kunou went flying in opposite directions, the attack of the Golden Pair aimed at separating the two.

"Now, Miss Tendou," snarled Mikado. "It's payback time! Pinwheel Strike, Azusa!"

"Okay, Miki!"

Mikado grabbed Azusa's wrists and began to spin, swinging her around and around even as he continued to move towards Ranma-chan. Azusa's soon became a living propeller, whirling around at great speed.

Ranma-chan got to her feet and saw what was coming at her really fast. At the speed which Azusa was being swung, if Ranma-chan got hit by the attack, it would really hurt. She winced, closing her eyes, preparing herself for the pain.

It never came.

"Two against one is not honorable, Sanzenin!" cried an angry kendoist. "Now feel the wrath of the Blue Thunder!"

Kunou lunged for Mikado's feet and wrapped his arms around the ice-  
skater's legs. This action forced Mikado to lose his balance and fall towards the ice. In doing so, he lost his grip on Azusa.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she went flying through the air. Gathering her wits, Azusa rotated in the air, adjusting herself so she would land on her feet. Flakes of shaved ice flew up as she made a skidded landing. With several gasps of relief, Azusa turned to look for her partner.

"Kunou! Hey, you okay?"

After Mikado had fallen, he began to thrash about, trying to free his legs. It was during this point that Kunou received the knock to the head from Mikado's knee. The result was a half conscious Kunou with a worried Ranma-chan looking over him.

Kunou smiled up at his partner. "How do we fare, Saotome?" he asked weakly.

"Uh...not too good, actually. They're still on their feet, and you're only half-conscious."

"Then I must needs rise, else we give up the fight." And he began to stand, assisted by Ranma-chan who put Kunou's arm about her shoulders to steady him.

"Hey, Kunou. I...uh..."

"Yes, Saotome?"

Ranma-chan face was filled with hesitation and embarrassment. "Well...I just wanted to say...err...thanks. You know, for saving me and all."

Kunou smiled. "Fear not, fair Saotome. Though I can see your feelings towards me are growing, I shall not allow you to date with me."

"What?" And he received a swift, but not too powerful, elbow to the gut.

Kunou's chuckle was weak as Ranma-chan glared at him. "That wasn't funny, Kunou!"

"Methinks 'twas." And he began to chuckle some more.

"Hmph! Well if you can stow your amusement away for a while, we have to come up with a plan. From the looks of it, you're in no shape to finish this match."

"Verily," he agreed. "The foul Sanzenin has delivered upon me a staggering blow."

Ranma-chan bowed her head in thought, always keeping in mind where the Golden Pair were. She didn't want to get caught off guard again. Time passed, and soon she had a plan.

"Okay. Here's what we do."

Mikado stood up, he was really getting angry now.

"Miki? Are you okay?"

"No Azusa. I'm not okay."

"What's wrong?"

He growled. "This match is taking too long, Azusa. We need to end it now."

Azusa smiled cheerily. "Okay, Miki!"

"You know what to do?"

"Yep!"

"You ready, Kunou?"

"Verily, Saotome."

"Then let's go!"

Ranma-chan and Kunou held hands and began to speed down the rink, directly at the Golden Pair.

"Okay, Kunou!" shouted Ranma-chan. "Join hands!"

Kunou immediately responded and took Ranma-chan's other hand. They continued to skate, both hands joined, their plan reaching its critical point.

"Here they come, Azusa!" Mikado warned his partner. "Ready?"

"Yes, Miki!"

"Good!" And Mikado picked up his partner and threw her at their opponents.

Ranma-chan couldn't believe it. Mikado just threw Azusa at them. More specifically, at Kunou. Unfortunately, this was not in the plan. At least, not hers.

"Watch out, Kunou!" she yelled, but it was to no avail.

Azusa flew into Kunou and wrapped him up in her arms, causing him to stumble and fall. This caused Ranma-chan to follow him to the ice, as their hands were still joined.

"You're wide open," giggled Azusa as Mikado quickly skated up and grabbed her ankles.

"Uh oh!" the announcer shouted. "It looks like the Golden Pair is getting ready for their final attack! Yes, here it is folks! The Good-Bye Whirl!"

Mikado lifted Azusa up by her ankles and raised her up above his head. Then he began to spin, even as Azusa held on to Kunou, who in turn, held on to Ranma-chan. Faster and faster the spin became, until all four skaters had become a living propeller. Mikado and Azusa formed the base, while Kunou and Ranma-chan were the blade.

"How are you doing?" Kunou yelled to his partner as the force of the spin threatened to pull them apart and send them flying.

"This wasn't part of my plan!" Ranma-chan shouted in reply.

"Verily! What are we to do now?"

"I'm thinking!"

"No offense to you Saotome...but think faster!"

"I'm trying! Just don't let go!"

"That idiot!" Akane fumed from the rink side.

"Calm down, Akane," Ukyou tried to reassure her, even though she was harboring the same thought. "Ranchan will think of something."

Akane paid her no heed. She just stared out at her spinning fiancé and began muttering under her breath. From what little Ukyou could make out, Ranma was going to have even more problems after the match.

Ranchan, you are such an idiot.

Nabiki winced. I knew something like this would happen. I just knew it. Then she sighed and rested her cheek on the palm of her hand. Looks like I'm going to have to take Kunou-chan to a doctor later on.

"I hope they'll be alright," Kasumi said worriedly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Kasumi," Nodoka told her, even though her tone lacked confidence.

"Of course they will," Genma said. "Ranma has those skaters right where he wants them."

Soun was still crying about Akane.

"My baby girl!"

Mikado had a frown on his face as he kept spinning. Why haven't they let go yet? No couple has lasted this long before! He had to get them to let go.

"How about it?" he directed his question at Kunou. "All you have to do is let go of the girl and I'll stop spinning!"

Kunou eyes flashed as he glared down at Mikado. "You dare to presume that Tatewaki Kunou would let harm befall his partner? I shall smite you for such an insult!"

Mikado fumed at the kendoist's threat and began to spin faster. He was barely able to keep control, so fast was he going.

This is not good! Ranma-chan thought. That idiot is gonna kill all of us with this stupid stunt! I gotta do something 'now'!

"Kunou!"

"Yes, Saotome?" replied the strained kendoist.

"Let go!"

"What?"

Kunou stared at Ranma-chan in disbelief. "Have you taken leave of your senses, Saotome? If I let you go, you will go flying into the ice!"

Ranma-chan shook her head. "No! Not if you let me go at an upward angle! Just lift your arms up a few degrees and I'll go up into the scaffolding above the stadium! ...at least I think so anyway."

Kunou took a split second to think about it. Then he nodded. "Very well! Just tell me when!"

Ranma-chan nodded and spoke one last time. "When you let me go, you have to watch out for yourself! You won't know what's going to happen after I'm gone, so be careful and try to keep yourself in one piece!"

Kunou flashed a grin that was seldom seen on his normally serious face. "Fear not! I shall strive to do so!"

Ranma-chan returned the grin. Then her face became set as she prepared to go flying. Taking a deep breath she looked at Kunou once more.

"Now!" she shouted.

With tremendous effort, Kunou used some of his remaining strength to force his arms upward, against the force of the spin. When he raised them to a sufficient height, and Ranma-chan was spinning at an upward angle, he let go.

"Wait a minute!" cried the announcer. "Furinkan's female substitute is no longer there! Did anyone see where she went?"

A ripple of wonder coursed through the crowd.

"Hey, where'd Ranma go?" Nabiki asked, looking around for any sign of the redhead.

"I'm not sure, Nabiki," Kasumi said, also peering around. "All of a sudden she just wasn't there anymore. Did you see where she went, Auntie?"

"No," Nodoka replied, her face filled with concern for her son/daughter.

"Don't worry, ladies," Genma told them, a wide grin on his face. "Ranma is just fine."

Soun was finally wiping away his tears from earlier. "Yes. You did an excellent job with the boy, Saotome."

Ranma-chan looked down from where she clutched a metal bar, high above the rink.

"Whew!" she said breathlessly. "That was close. For a minute I thought it wasn't going to work."

She took a deep breath to compose herself and looked for her partner to see how he was faring.

Mikado realized that Ranko Tendou was no longer in the Whirl. He smirked with glee. Happy landings, Miss Tendou. He looked up at his partner. "Okay Azusa! I'm letting go!"

Azusa looked scared. "No Miki! You're going to fast! Slow down first!"

Mikado hadn't realized that Azusa had been terrified the whole time. He felt a stab of shame as he slowed his spin.

"How's that?" Mikado asked his partner.

Azusa still didn't want him to let go. He could see it in her expression. He sighed. I guess that substitute is gonna catch a break today. And he slowed down even more until Azusa was safely on the ice along with Kunou.

Mikado skated up to his partner. "You okay, Azusa?"

Azusa's head was bowed down as she stared at the ice. She remained like that for quite a while that Mikado was afraid she was hurt.

"Azusa?"

Her head snapped up and Mikado took and involuntary step back as he took in her furious expression. Then he took another step back as Azusa's hand came up and around to slam into the side of his face.

Then the tears began welling up in her eyes. Mikado stared at her as he felt the guilt build in him. He had been subject to Azusa's crying fits for years. But never before had he ever seen so much hurt in her eyes.

They looked at each other for a few moments. Then Azusa spoke.

"You are such a jerk, Mikado Sanzenin," she whispered.

Then she turned and began to skate away. Mikado stood there, dumbfounded. Never before had Azusa spoken to him like that.

"Methinks the lady is displeased with you, Sanzenin."

Mikado glared at the smirking kendoist. "Shouldn't you be looking for your partner?"

Kunou shook his head. "No. I know precisely where she is."

"Oh and where would that be?"

Kunou pointed up.

Mikado looked in time to see a fist slam into his face. After that, he was no longer conscious.

Ranma-chan skated over to her partner. "Well, I guess it worked."

"Indeed. An excellent plan Saotome." Kunou took her hand and raised it to the cheers of the crowd. "It is a good thing that you had the strength of Tatewaki Kunou to help you pull it off."

Ranma-chan glared at him for a second before returning her attention to the crowd.

"What a major upset!" cried the announcer. "Emperor Sanzenin has been rendered unconscious! His partner, Azusa Shiratori has left the rink! The Charlotte Cup is over! Koholtz High's Golden Pair has lost to Furinkan High!" He began to sob into his shirtsleeve as the crowd began to cheer the victors.

"That's my boy!" Genma said with a grin.

Soun was weeping again. "What a good match that was!"

Nodoka was smiling down at her son/daughter.

Kasumi was smiling also. But she's almost always smiling anyways.

Nabiki was shaking her head in disbelief. "That had to be the strangest fight I've ever seen," she said as she rested her chin in the palms of her hands.

Later that night, everyone gathered for dinner at the Tendou Training Hall. Everyone was talking and laughing. As they were all settling down for dessert, they were interrupted by someone storming into the dining area.

"Ukyou!" cried Ryouga. Everyone looked up, startled by his clothing as well as his entrance.

He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and a yellow and black spotted bow tie. His hair was slightly disheveled and the suit a bit wrinkled and dusty. He rushed to the table and knelt down next to Ukyou.

"Ukyou, I'm here! Ranma got himself knocked out so he couldn't skate with you! I'm here to take his place!"

Everyone banged their heads on the table.

"Uh, Ryouga?" Ranma began after he recovered. "I'm over here."

Ryouga looked at him. "Ranma? But you were out cold!" He looked around at everyone else? "What are you all doing here?"

"Ryouga," Akane said gently. "We're home."

"Huh?" He scratched his head as he began to recognize the Tendou dining area. "But the match." He looked back at Ukyou who was trying to decide whether to be very angry, very amused, or very flattered. "Ukyou, what's going on?"

Her eyes narrowed, anger winning. "You're late, you jackass! The match was finished hours ago! We won!"

"But...but...but it can't be! I was supposed to take Ranma's place! You couldn't skate without a partner!"

"No I couldn't. That's why Akane was my partner."

"But...but...but..." Ryouga was really confused now. "But how? I was rushing to find you! I went through hell, and the match is over?"

Ukyou sighed, pulled out her giant spatula and smashed Ryouga over the head.

"Guess so," he muttered before passing out.

Everyone around the table stared for a little while.

"Umm, was that necessary, Ucchan?"

"Yes it was, Ranchan."

"Ok."

Everyone began eating their dessert.

Mikado lay in his hospital bed, still unconscious. A small figure sat next to him, hidden in the shadows.

"You're such a fool, Mikado Sanzenin," the figure whispered.

Mikado stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He raised his head up to look around, but he found himself alone.

He lay back and returned to his rest. He didn't notice the cute stuffed animal that was left for him.

Dessert was soon over, but everyone at the Tendou Training Hall still continued to celebrate. Soon the hour grew late and many went to bed. Genma, Nodoka and Soun were the first to go, followed by Kunou who had to leave for his own home. Nabiki went to bed soon afterwards, along with Kasumi. All that was left was Ranma, Ryouga, who had changed clothes after regaining consciousness, Ukyou, and Akane sitting on the living room floor.

"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" Akane leaned back into Ranma, settling in his arms.

"It sure has, Akane." Ukyou yawned, her expression showing fatigue and cheer combined. She was sitting as far from Ryouga as possible without making it obvious.

"I just hope I don't have to do that again," Akane said.

"Yeah," Ranma replied. "It would only make you more of a tomboy."

He received an elbow to his gut, courtesy of his fiancée.

"Jerk," she said playfully.

Ranma took one of his arms from around Akane to rub at his newest injury. He chuckled a bit before he continued. "Considering what we've been through lately, the chances of trouble should be down." He grunted when Akane elbowed him again.

"Don't say that, Ranma. You'll jinx it and we'll have problems again."

"Aw, come on, Akane! Stuff like this couldn't possibly happen so many times. Trust me, we're gonna have nice quiet days for at least a month."

The others didn't agree with him, but they all hoped he was right.

"So have you decided where you're taking me, Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Huh? What're you talking about, Akane?"

"You know, our...uh...date."

"Date? Which date was that?"

"The date with some insensitive jerk that I'm being forced into going."

"Hmph, anymore talk like that and I guess I won't be taking you to Giovanni's."

Akane gasped turning to face him. She wrapped her arms around Ranma, giving him a fierce hug. "Ranma! You're taking me to Giovanni's?" Giovanni's was a fine Italian restaurant that had just opened recently. After only a few weeks, it was reputed to be one of the best restaurants in Tokyo.

Grinning, and looking slightly embarrassed, Ranma returned Akane's hug. "Yeah, it's all set. I made reservations for Tuesday evening at six. I thought maybe afterwards you might want to catch a movie or something."

Akane gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go of him. "A movie sounds great." She was giddy with excitement. She couldn't wait for Tuesday.

Ryouga glanced at Ukyou, but she wasn't paying him any attention. She just looked at Ranma and Akane with a happy smile for them. He sighed.

"I guess I should get some sleep," Ryouga said. "It's pretty late." He stood up to go.

"I think we all better get to bed," Ranma agreed quickly. "C'mon, Ryouga. I'll show you to the room."

"I can find it on my own, Ranma!"

"Yeah, right. Next thing you know, you're at the Koholtz High Ice Skating rink."

Ryouga grumbled as he followed Ranma to their room.

Akane and Ukyou just shook their heads and went to bed as well.

Whew! Okay, that's the end of Part Six. Hope you enjoyed it. Questions and comments to Flames ignored. Part Seven will be coming as soon as I get the time and ideas to write it. Thanks.  
Gyran 


End file.
